Nichijou
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kumpulan fiksi kurang dari 1000 kata. Various chara, genre. Read, Review, Request, please! [summary, genres, dan charas tag diubah sesuai chapter terbaru] - Summary 51 : Akhirnya Tatsuya datang menjemput ketiga adiknya, menemui orang tua mereka
1. Aku suka Kise-kun (KiKuro)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: Typo(s). Diupdate bila ada ide.**

**.**

**April Mop : Aku suka Kise-kun**

**.**

Kuroko yang sedang duduk membaca buku dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kise. Jangan lupakan sapaan "Kurokocchi!"nya. Kise kemudian ikut duduk di depan Kuroko, sehingga posisi mereka sekarang adalah Kise memeluk Kuroko dari belakang dan Kuroko yang bersandar ke dada Kise.

Hening selama beberapa saat seakan keduanya menikmati posisi masing-masing sampai akhirnya Kuroko membuka pembicaraan. "Kise-kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Kata Kuroko tanpa berbalik menatap Kise.

"Apa, apa? Katakan saja Kurokocchi!"

"Aku sebetulnya agak malu mengatakan ini. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaanku lagi." Kata Kuroko sambil menatap Kise sehingga wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. "Aku suka Kise-kun."

"Eh?!" teriak Kise terkejut.

"Tolong jangan berteriak dekat telingaku, Kise-kun."

"Tapi aku senang sekali mendengarnya! Sebetulnya aku straight-ssu, tapi Kurokocchi adalah pengecualian. Jadi, Kurokocchi serius berkata kau menyukaiku?" kata Kise semangat.

"Perkataanku barusan adalah serius kalau aku tidak mengatakannya hari ini." Jelas Kuroko berbalik menghadap bukunya lagi, mengundang kebingungan untuk Kise. "Kise-kun, apakah kau tahu kalau hari ini adalah 1 April?"

"1 April? Berarti... Eh! April Mop!" teriak Kise lagi. "Jadi yang tadi itu bohongan?! Huwaa...! Berarti Kurokocchi membenciku!" tangis Kise kencang di bahu Kuroko. Air mata buaya dan ingus Kise membasahi bahu Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, tolong hentikan. Air mata dan ingusmu menjijikan." Kata Kuroko.

"Hehehe, hiks..." tawa dan tangis Kise "Karena hari ini april mop berarti air mata dan ingusku tidak menjijikan kan?" pertanyaan gila Kise dijawab dengan sundulan kepala Kuroko ke dagu Kise.

Keadaan kembali hening, hanya sekali-sekali terdengar isak kecil Kise yang masih memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, sampai Kuroko membuka percakapan lagi. "Besok... 2 April." Kata Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya. "Besok aku akan mengatakannya lagi pada Kise-kun."

Kise yang melihat Kuroko dalam pelukannya tidak sengaja menangkap warna merah di telinga Kuroko, berarti... "Kurokocchi, aku akan menantikan besok-ssu!" sambil memeluk Kuroko makin erat.

* * *

**chapter pertama special untuk OTP Tama, ahahah**

**Tolong beri saran berupa ide dan pairing ya. Apapun & siapapun boleh**

**R&R please..**


	2. Dimana kacamataku, nodayo? (TakaMido)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: Typo(s). Diupdate bila ada ide.**

**.**

**2 - Kacamataku Mana, nodayo?**

**.**

"Ini gawat Takao. Aku tidak bisa menemukan dimana kacamataku. Sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat jelas sekelilingku, nodayo. Takao, apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya! Kalau begitu ini gawat! Aku akan membantu mencarinya. Kemari, peganglah tanganku, Shin-chan." Ajak Takao memegang tangan Midorima untuk menuntunnya berjalan, sambil membetulkan letak kacamata di atas hidungnya.

Sedang sibuknya mencari dimana kacamata Midorima, Miyaji menyela kegiatan mereka "Takao, Midorima apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku tahu kalian dekat tapi tidak tahu kalian punya hubungan sepert ini. Sampai bergandengan tangan begini" kata Miyaji. "Loh, Takao, sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata? Bukankah matamu normal?" tanya Miyaji bingung.

Mendengar kata kacamata ditambah otak jeniusnya, akhirnya Midorima mengerti. "Takao! Sialan kau! Ternyata kau berbohong tentang kacamataku ya!?" marah Midorima mengejar Miyaji.

"Midorima, kenapa kau mengejarku?" panik Miyaji. Midorima tanpa kacamata nyaris sama dengan buta.

Sedangkan Takao, dia hanya tertawa dan bersumpah tidak akan cuci tangan seminggu karena bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Midorima.

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari anime Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou**

**Tolong beri saran berupa ide dan pairing ya.**

**R&R please..**


	3. One on one (AoKi)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**.**

**3 - One one one**

**.**

"A-aominecchi..bagaimana ka-kalau kita melakukan 'one on one di atas kasur'?" tanya Kise pada Aomine sambil memegang erat pakaiannya.

"Kise, kau ini tidak lelah juga ya. Padahal kita sudah melakukan lebih dari 10 ronde hari ini. Heh, baiklah! Aku terima tantanganku!"

Dan segeralah mereka ke kamar Kise yang terletak di lantai 2.

...

Hening. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Ahominecchi bodoh!" teriak Kise berlari keluar kamar dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup keras..

"Oy Kise, katanya mau melakukan one on one?" tanya Aomine di atas kasur, sambil memegang bola basket.

Kise yang kesal langsung curhat pada Kuroko via telepon.

"Kurokocchi, aku kesal sekali pada Aominecchi! Aku mengajak 'one on one di atas kasur', tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudku-ssu! Padahal aku sudah jelas-jelas telanjang! Hiks.. Dan Ahominecchi malah membawa bola basket! Bayangkan Kurokocchi, dia membawa bola bola basket ke atas kasur dimana aku sudah telanjang! Kurokocchi mengerti perasaanku kan? Pokoknya aku kesal dengan Aominecchi!"

"Ya, aku mengeti perasaanmu, Kise-kun, sangat mengerti. Sebab aku sedang dalam kasus yang sama seperti Kise-kun sekarang."

Dari seberang telepon samar terdengar suara Kagami, "Kuroko, di Jepang sedang populer one on one di atas kasur sambil telanjang begini ya?"

.

* * *

Anggap aja ini untuk bayar utang karena di fic Tama yg ONE ON ONE Tama buatnya AoKaga & KiKuro. Dibuat pas keingetan pernah liat gambar KagaKuro di atas kasur bawa bola basket, jadi mungkin ada yg merasa ga asing.

Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.

Oh ya, berhubung requestnya pd borongan, jd Tama posting berurutan ya, sesuai pereview pertama, hhe..

RnR?


	4. Saingan Baru (AoKuro)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**.**

**4 – Saingan Baru**

**.**

"Kuroko!" sapa seseorang pada Kuroko. Kuroko berbalik badan dan langsung mendapat tubrukan cukup keras saat orang tersebut merangkulnya.

"Ogiwara-kun.." sapa Kuroko pada seseorang yang ternyata sahabatnya saat masih di SD dulu. Senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Sudah dua tahun ya?" tanya Ogiwara. "Dan sepertinya kau tidak banyak berubah selain sekarang kau memakai seragam Teiko. Kau tetap saja lebih pendek dariku ya, hahaha" kata Ogiwara membandingkan tinggi badan mereka.

"Kau juga tetap sama seperti dulu, tetap ceroboh. Ada butir nasi di pipimu." Kata Kuroko sambil mengambil butir nasi dari pipi Ogiwara.

Aomine yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat mereka entah mengapa merasa tidak suka kedekatan partnernya dengan orang lain. Aomine menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oy Tetsu," sapa Aomine sambil merangkul Kuroko dengan posesif, "Siapa dia? Bisa-bisanya kau mengobrol dengan musuh."

"Dia teman dekatku saat masih di SD, Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun," jelas Kuroko. "Ogiwara-kun, ini Aomine-kun yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu,"

"Hmm, aku tidak mengerti, apa miripnya dia denganku?" tanya Ogiwara sambil memerhatikan wajah Aomine. Dan sebelum Kuroko menjelaskan, seenior Ogiwara memanggilnya untuk berkumpul. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kuroko. Mari sama-sama berjuang."

"_Hai_.." jawab Kuroko. Ogiwara pun berlari menuju rekan timnya.

Aomine yang masih merangkul Kuroko akhirnya angkat bicara. "Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan mengenai aku?"

"Itu..." Kuroko bingung apakah baik untuk membicarakan tentang ini atau tidak.

"Ck!" kesal Aomine sambil melepas rangkulannya. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian bicarakan mengenai aku. Yang jelas aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan dia, walaupun dia teman dekatmu."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Aomine-kun?"

"Pikir saja sendiri" kata Aomine sambil berjalan menjauh dari Kuroko yang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya. '_Kuso_! Selain Kise dan Akashi, ternyata aku punya saingan baru lagi' batin Aomine kesal.

* * *

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**RnR?**


	5. I want to crush you (MuraKuro)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**.**

**5 – ****I Want to Crush You**  


**.**

"Kuro-chin, aku semakin yakin bahwa kita ini tidak akan pernah cocok. Aka-chin selalu memintaku untuk dekat dengan Kuro-chin, agar aku mengerti tentang Kuro-chin, tapi Kuro-chin selalu seperti ini. Kuro-chin yang tidak mau mengerti aku." kesal Murasakibara sambil memegang kepala Kuroko. "Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa kau ceroboh seperti ini, tersandung kakimu sendiri dan mengakibatkan _scack_ku tumpah begini. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Maafkan aku, Murasakibara-kun, akan aku belikan yang baru." Kata Kuroko memunguti _snack_ yang sudah tercecer di lantai.

* * *

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**RnR?**


	6. Cara AKa&Kuro Menjadi Tinggi (GoM)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Warning : _Aho!_Akashi & Kuroko

**.**

**6 – ****Cara Menjadi Tinggi**  


**.**

**#Cara Kuroko**

Latihan klub basket SMP Teiko baru saja berakhir. Midorima yang akan kembali ke ruang loker tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari arah belakangnya.

"Kuroko...apa yang kau lakukan, nodayo?" kaget versi Midorima.

"Aku memeluk Midorima-kun" jawab Kuroko datar

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kuroko." Kata Midorima padahal dalam hati dia mulai gugup

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Kuroko dengan mata memelas.

"I-ini bukan karena tidak boleh, tapi...Ter-terserah kau saja." Kata Midorima dengan wajah memerah.

'Kalau aku memeluk Midorima-kun begini mungkin saja aku bisa menyerap tinggi badan Midorima-kun' batin Kuroko bodoh.

"Eh..?! Kenapa Kurokocchi memeluk Midorimacchi? Aku juga mau dipeluk-ssu!" protes Kise sambil berniat memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Kise-kun berisik. Tolong jangan mengganggu kami." Kata Kuroko memasang tampang marah pada Kise.

'Midorima-kun kan lebih tinggi dibanding Kise-kun, jadi pasti lebih ampuh.' Pikir Kuroko makin bodoh, tidak memedulikan Kise yang menangis meraung-raung meminta dipeluk.

"Oy Kise, aku kosong" kata Aomine tiba-tiba sambil membentangkan tangannya lebar berharap Kise mengais di dadanya, samar terlihat senyum mesum.

.

**#Cara Akashi**

'Hah, apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan? Tidak ada istilahnya menjadi tinggi karena memeluk seseorang. Memangnya kau benalu?' Batin Akashi meremehkan Kuroko.

"Atsushi, berjongkok di depanku." Perintah Akashi pada Murasakibara.

"Heh~, memangnya ada apa, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara mematuhi 'perintah' Akashi.

Tiba-tiba Akashi melingkarkan kakinya di pundak Murasakibara, jadi Akashi sekarang berada dalam posisi duduk di pundak Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, gendong aku seperti ini sampai ruang loker."

"Oke~..."

'Hahaha, cara cepat menjadi tinggi. Kedudukan tinggi memang cocok untuk orang seperti..' pikiran nista Akashi terhenti karena dia terjatuh dari ketinggian 2 m karena terantuk kusen pintu. Dan Murasakibara mendapat hukuman dilarang makan _snack _selama 2 bulan penuh.

* * *

**Terinspirasai dari doujin dmn Kuro meluk Ao biar dia bisa jadi tinggi.**

**Btw, reader-tachi ada yg ngikutin Shingeki no Kyojin? Tama baru tahu ternyata seiyuu Akashi & Levi sama ya...**

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**RnR?**


	7. Aku Akan Melindungimu (AkaKaga)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**.**

**7 – ****Aku Akan Melindungimu**  


**.**

"Taiga, berlindunglah di belakangku!" perintah Akashi dengan membawa gulungan majalah sebagai pengganti senjata untuk perlindungan.

"Ak-akashi! Tolong jangan memaksakan diri! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu?" kata Kagami yang berlindung di belakang tubuh mungil mantan kapten tim basket Teiko tersebut. Kagami berjongkok dengan tangannya memegang erat celana Akashi. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, Taiga! Aku akan menyelamatkan kita berdua dari keadaan ini! Kau ingat kan, aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar!"

"Tapi kau tidak melihatnya, Akashi! Lihat dia! Dia bisa dengan mudah membuat kita babak belur!_ Emperor eye_ milikmu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun terhadapnya!"

'Cih! Benar juga! _Emperor eye_ku tidak akan berpengaruh!' pikir Akashi. Sebetulnya Akashi sudah berkeringat dingin saking takutnya. Hanya saja dia gengsi mengakuinya. Apalagi Furihata daritadi memandang mereka dengan sangat khawatir. Baru kali ini Furihata melihat pupil Akashi mengecil saking takutnya.

"Akashi-san! Aku mohon jangan memaksakan diri! Biar aku membantu kalian!" teriak Furihata.

"Tidak, Kouki! Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa! Aku bisa menolong diriku sendiri dan juga Taiga!" kata Akashi yakin.

"Tapi..." Furihata sangat cemas. "Senpai... tolong Akashi-san"

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata Akashi barusan? Bisa-bisa nanti kita kena marah dia" kata Koganei, yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Benar, Kou-chan. Aku dan yang lainnya belum ingin kena sambaran guntingnya itu. Sekali dia berkata sesuatu, jangan pernah membentahnya, dia tidak suka, walaupun keadaan genting begini." Kata Mibuchi membenarkan perkataan Koganei.

Dan kata-kata keduanya hanya membuat Furihata semakin cemas.

Keadaan semakin gawat. Si penyerang mulai mengambil langkah mendekati Akashi dan Kagami. "Taiga, pegang tanganku! Kita tidak bisa berada dalam posisi seperti ini terus," perintah Akashi. Kagami langsung memegang tangan Akashi, keduanya berkeringat dingin. "Dalam hitungan ke tiga, kita lari. Lari secepat mungkin. Kau mengerti?" Kagami menjawab dengan anggukan. "1... 2...3.. LARI!"

Kagami langsung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan lari sekuat tenaga. Tangan Kagami dan Akashi berpegangan erat, seakan apabila terpisah mereka akan 'mati'.

Sayangnya, si penyerang juga turut berlari mengejar mereka.

"GUK... GUK... GUK..." salak Nigou, si penyerang, sambil berlari kesenangan mengejar Kagami dan Akashi.

"KUROKO! LAKUKAN SESUATU TERHADAP ANJING ITU!" teriak Kagami yang semakin menjauh dari rombongan Seirin dan Rakuzan.

'_Kuso_! Seharusnya ini menjadi ajang temu kangen aku bersama Kouki dan Tetsuya, kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini?' rutuk Akashi dalam hati. Dia benar-benar malu, menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain, terlebih di hadapan 'Koukinya'.

Sedangkan Kuroko, dia sedang tersenyum setan karena jarang-jarang melihat seorang Akashi Seijuro OOC seperti sekarang.

* * *

**Salahkan character bible yg bilang kalo Akashi takut anjing..  
**

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	8. Kise-kun Memang Selalu Keren (KuroKi)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**.**

**8 – Kise-kun Memang Selalu Keren**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dimana harus menemui beberapa pertokoan, tidak sengaja Kise dan Kuroko melewati toko pakaian dengan poster bergambar Kise sebagai modelnya.

"Lihat Kurokocchi, ini hasil pemotretan minggu kemarin! Ternyata foto yang ini yang ditampilkan ya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise mengharapkan jawaban bagus.

"Hm..kalau kau tanya pendapatku, menurutku biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial."

"Hee.. kenapa jawabannya seperti itu-ssu? Apa kau tidak bisa memujiku?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang dunia model. Lagipula, bukankah berpakaian seperti apapun Kise-kun selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang." Hening sejenak. "Kalau menurutku, Kise-kun terlihat keren saat mengenakan pakaian basket dan mencetak banyak skor untuk tim kita."

"Eh?" wajah Kise langsung memerah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan berjuang di pertandingan selanjutnya-ssu!"

'Ternyata paling mudah melambungkan perasaan Kise-kun. Dengan begini bertambah satu lagi yang akan bermain baik saat pertandingan nanti. Berarti tinggal menaklukkan Akashi-kun' Batin Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Ternyata pujiannya punya maksud terselubung.

* * *

**Nah, reader-tachi, adakah saran untuk membantu Kuroko 'menaklukan' Akashi? Ditunggu bantuannya... (Ini kata Kuroko ya, bkn kata author, hhe). Saran yg menarik akan dibuat menjadi drabble di sini.  
**

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	9. Glittering Eyes (KuroAka)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**.**

**Glittering Eyes (KuroAka)**

.

"Tetsuya, jangan pulang. Bantu aku dulu untuk menganalisa hasil latihan hari ini," kata Akashi dengan membawa clipboard berisi catatan dari Momoi. "Satsuki sedang ada keperluan dengan ibunya, jadi dia harus pulang cepat," lanjut Akashi sambil duduk di bangku panjang.

Kuroko datang menghampiri dengan membawa botol minuman di tangannya dan handuk kecil di lehernya. Seperti biasa latihan hari ini adalah latihan dari neraka. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengambil tempat si samping Akashi. Kuroko melihat catatan dari Momoi, kepalanya sangat dekat dengan kepala Akashi.

"Aku ingin kau menganalisa tentang..." Akashi berkata sambil mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Kuroko, tidak sadar bahwa wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Hangat dari hembusan nafas masing-masing bisa mereka rasakan.

Bukannya sama-sama menjauh, Akashi dan Kuroko malah sama-sama diam. Keduanya pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Sebenarnya Akashi sudah jantungan saat berhadapan dengan Kuroko dari jarak sedekat ini, tapi dia gengsi mengatakannya ataupun mengambil jarak. Dan entah bodoh atau hebat, keduanya malah saling tatap tanpa berkedip.

Sampai akhirnya Kuroko mengintrupsi adegan saling tatap tersebut. "Akashi-kun, aku baru sadar kalau mata Akashi-kun sangat indah. Terlihat mengerikan, tetapi menyimpan pesona tersendiri, sama seperti Akashi-kun." Kuroko berkata demikian dengan nada datar. Kalau yang lain yang mengatakannya mungkin mereka sudah berakhir di rumah sakit sekarang. "Aku sangat ingin melihat _emperor eye_ Akashi-kun membara penuh semangat saat pertandingan nanti."

Hening. Akashi tidak berkomentar sedikitpun, bahkan saat Kuroko menjauhkan kepalanya, Akashi tetap dalam posisi duduk mematung.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya, aku akan 'membakar' pertandingan nanti dengan mataku ini," kata Akashi penuh keyakinan dan dibalas Kuroko dengan senyum simpul.

'Aku kira menaklukan Akashi-kun akan sulit, ternyata mudah juga. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau Akashi-kun itu ternyata wangi.." batin Kuroko.

* * *

**Ide dari mimiko x as sakura, yg aku kembangin lagi, makasih y... KiKasanya maaf ga akan publish di sini, soalnya akan jadi 1shot sendiri, hahaha  
**

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	10. Gara-gara Kau (KuroMido)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**.**

******Gara-gara Kau (KuroMido)**

.

"Oy Kuroko!" sapa Midorima. "Sedang apa, nodayo?"

"Ah, Midorima-kun," balas Kuroko sambil memegang bola basket. "Aku sedang latihan 3 point."

"Jangan bercanda, Kuroko. Jangankan 3 point, kau memberi 1 point untuk tim pun adalah keajaiban, nodayo," kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Midorima-kun mengajariku?"

Midorima menghembuskan napas. "Heh, baiklah. Tapi ingat, aku melakukannya bukan karena aku baik."

Dalam hati Kuroko berbicara, 'Dasar tsundere, padahal dibanding yang lainnya, menurutku Midorima-kun adalah yang paling baik.'

Midorima berjalan ke sebelah Kuroko dan mengambil bola dari tangannya. Hanya dengan sebuah lompatan kecil, dengan mulusnya bola berhasil masuk dari tengah lapangan.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, Kuroko?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, Midorima-kun. Bisa kau tunjukkan lagi?"

"Sekarang perhatikan baik-baik, nodayo."

Tapi belum bergerak, Kuroko sudah menginterupsi. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Midorima dengan posisi membelakangi Midorima. Dia menyelip di antara lengan dan bola, kata mudahnya seperti Midorima memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, dengan Kuroko ikut memegang bola. Tangannya dia selipkan di antara bola dan tangan Midorima.

"Maaf, Midorima-kun aku tidak mengerti kalau hanya melihat. Bagaimana kalau sekalian ajari aku praktiknya?" kata Kuroko dengan kepala menengadah ke atas, sehingga mau tidak mau Midorima melihat ke bawah dan langsung bertemu dengan mata Kuroko.

Kacamata Midorima seakan retak. 'Apa-apaan dengan posisi ini? I-ini bukan berarti aku menikmati posisi ini, tapi Kuroko kenapa terasa pas dalam pelukanku, nodayo? Oke, tenangkan dirimu, Shintaro. Ta-tapi, kenapa dengan matanya itu? Apa matanya memang selalu sebiru itu? Dan apa sesuatu yang hangat di daguku? Hah, bukankah itu nafas Kuroko? Dan tangannya, hangat sekali, seperti adikku, nodayo. Da-dan kenapa dia wangi sekali? Apa ini yang selalu Kise rasakan setiap memeluk Kuroko?'

Midorima terus membatin dalam hati. Kuroko kebingungan dibuatnya karena Midorima malah terlihat berpikir, bahkan ada beberapa butir keringat di pelipisnya. "Midorima-kun, bagaimana kalau kita coba melempar bolanya?"

Terdasar, Midorima dengan gelagapan menuntun pergerakan Kuroko untuk mencetak 3 point. Namun sayang, kejadian langka terjadi, seorang Midorima Shintaro gagal memasukkan bola, padahal posisi mereka melempar hanya dari tengah lapangan.

"Ah, sayang sekali," kata Kuroko terlihat kecewa.

"I-ini gara-gara kau, Kuroko," kata Midorima menyalahkan Kuroko, padahal tadi dia sendiri yang gugup. Tapi melihat wajah kecewa Kuroko entah mengapa dia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. "A-aku akan mengganti lemparan tadi dengan mencetak banyak point di pertandingan nanti, nodayo."

"Tapi aku juga tetap ingin diajari 3 point oleh Midorima-kun."

"Minta ajari pada yang lain saja, nodayo!"

"Tapi Midorima-kun yang paling 'aman' untuk mengajariku."

Dan kalimat terakhir Kuroko membuat Midorima tidak bisa berkutik. Dia menyetujui dalam hati bahwa ke_tsundere_annya selalu berhasil menjadi tameng untuk tidak berbuat aneh-aneh terhadap Kuroko. Mau tidak mau Midorima menjadi pelatih privat Kuroko.

Lalu penaklukan Kuroko terhadap Midorima adalah sesuatu yang tidak Kuroko sadari karena Kuroko memang murni hanya ingin meminta diajari 3 point.

* * *

******Atas permintaan **UseMyImagination, beberapa chap kedpn adalah cara Kuroko 'menaklukan' temen2nya ya. (Kuroko: Minna-san, mohon bantuannya! *bow)

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	11. Dunk (MuraKuro)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**.**

**********Dunk (KuroMura)**

.

"Hah... hah... hah... uhuk..uhuk..."

Sudah lebih dari dari 2 jam Kuroko berlatih dunk, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Jangankan mencetak skor, untuk menyentuh ringnya saja dia tidak sampai. Dan disinilah dia, sendirian berlatih, sampai terbatuk-batuk. Belum saja dia muntah seperti biasanya.

"Hah, coba aku lebih tinggi, pasti mudah melakukan dunk. Senangnya menjadi Murasakibara-kun..." kata Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko tidak sadar kalau Murasakibara memang berada di belakangnya, tentu saja dia tidak datang sendiri. Dia datang bersama teman terkasihnya, snack. "Kuro-chin memanggilku?"

"Eh?" Kuroko yang bersiap untuk melakukan dunk menjadi bingung. Sejak kapan Kuroko memanggil Murasakibara.

"Tadi aku dengar Kuro-chin mengatakan 'Senangnya menjadi Murasakibara-kun'," kata Murasakibara.

"Oh, aku hanya berpikir kalau menjadi Murasakibara-kun pasti mudah untuk melakukan dunk."

"Hmm~." Tiba-tiba Murasakibara meletakkan snacknya di lantai, lalu menggendong Kuroko di pundaknya. Sudut pandang Kuroko menjadi sangat tinggi, mengerikan tetapi menyenangkan. "Kuro-chin, sekarang coba dunk."

Dengan mudah Kuroko berhasil memasukkan bola. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot melompat atau mengangkat bola tinggi-tinggi. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko (kembali) tersenyum lebar.

"Terima-kasih Murasakibara-kun, rasanya menyenangkan," kata Kuroko yang masih berada di atas pundak Murasakibara.

"Kalau mau berterima-kasih, berterima kasihlah pada Aka-chin, sebab dia menyuruhku untuk membuat Kuro-chin tersenyum."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun?"

Murasakibara menurunkan Kuroko dari pundaknya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Aka-chin untuk membuat Kuro-chin merasa senang, jadi saat pertandingan nanti aku akan menjadi Kuro-chin agar Kuro-chin bisa merasa yang melakukan dunk," sambung Murasakibara sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko, membuatnya makin kebingungan.

* * *

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	12. Berkat Ogiwara (AoKuro)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**********Berkat Ogiwara (AoKuro)**

**********With spoiler from manga chapter 216**

.

"Aomine-kun, permainanmu hari ini….. sangat 'menakjubkan'. Aku merasa Aomine-kun tidak menikmatinya. Apakah duganku benar?" tanya Kuroko cemas.

Dengan malas-malasan Aomine menjawab, "Tetsu, kau melihat sendiri pemain-pemain hari ini kan, semuanya hanya 'sampah'. Mereka bahkan menyerah sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Kau tahu Inoue dari Kamizaki? Kami sudah berjanji untuk bermain bagus, tapi kau lihat? Dia seperti mayat hidup, hanya mematung saat aku melewatinya sambil membawa bola. Aku kira dari sekian banyak orang, dia bisa menjadi rivalku yang sebenarnya. Tapi apa? Dia mengataiku monster yang tidak bisa dikalahkan siapapun. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikmati pertandingan seperti itu, hah?"

Kuroko tidak menanggapi. Dia merasa masih banyak yang ingin Aomine katakan. "Dan apa-apaan dengan permainanmu tadi, Tetsu? Berapa kali kau gagal memberi passinganmu itu?"

"Itu gara-gara Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko pelan. "Gara-gara Aomine-kun yang bermain seperti itu sehingga aku mencemaskanmu. Aku sedih melihat Aomine-kun yang seperti hari ini. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku malas menjadi shadowmu."

"Tetsu, jangan seenaknya 'putus' denganku!"

Belum selesai Aomine mengomel, ponsel Kuroko berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk dari Ogiwara.

"Halo, Ogiwa…"

Belum selesai memberi salam, Kuroko diputus oleh Ogiwara yang berkata sambil menangis. "_Kuroko, maafkan aku. Sekolahku kalah. Padahal kita sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di final tapi…hiks.._"

"Ogiwara-kun, tolong jangan meminta maaf begitu. Dan apakah kau sedang menangis? Kau dimana? Aku akan menemanimu," kata Kuroko dengan nada cemas.

Aomine yang berjalan di sebelahnya sangat tidak suka mendengar nada cemas dari mulut Kuroko. Seharusnya yang dia cemaskan adalah lightnya ini, bukannya malah 'musuh'. Dengan segera Aomine merebut ponsel Kuroko dan dengan seenaknya memutus hubungan telepon.

'Aomine-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Ogi…"

Perkataan Kuroko diputus dengan bentakan dari Aomine, "Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di depanku, mengerti?"

Aomine menyambar tangan Kuroko dan menyeretnya pulang. "Kau ingin aku menikmati pertandinganku kan? Baiklah akan aku lakukan! Asal kau berhenti dekat-dekat dengan orang itu!"

"Tapi Ogi…"

"Aku bilang jangan sebut namanya, aku tidak suka!" bentak Aomine lagi. "Dan jangan seenaknya mengatakan kau malas menjadi shadowku!"

"Aomine-kun, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu? Sakit sekali," kata Kuroko yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat Aomine. "Dan memangnya kenapa bila aku tidak menjadi shadowmu lagi? Kenapa sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah begini?"

"Pikir sendiri!"

Sepertinya Kuroko harus berterima kasih pada Ogiwara karena bisa membuat Aomine merasa… cemburu?

* * *

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	13. Kaa-chan & Tou-chan (GoM x little Kuro)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**************Kaa-chan & Tou-chan**

.

"Ki-chan" menunjuk Kise. "Midori-chan" menunjuk Midorima. "Ao-chan" menunjuk Aomine. "Murasaki-chan" menunjuk Murasakibara. "Momo-chan" menunjuk Momoi.

"Aominecchi, apa yang dilakukan Tetsucchi? Manis sekali-ssu!" kata Kise memandang Kuroko sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Menjijikan kau, Kise! Jangan mimisan di depan Tetsu." Bentak Aomine. "Hari ini di TK diajari tentang berbagai warna. Mungkin dia menyebut nama kita sesuai warna rambut kita." Jelas Aomine.

'Ma-manis sekali!' teriak Midorima dalam hati. Sifat _tsundere_nya melarang dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya di depan umum.

"Nah Tetsuya, bagaimana denganku?" tiba-tiba Akashi datang dan langsung menggendong Kuroko.

"... Kaa-chan..!"

"HAHAHA! _Nice_, Tetsu!"

"Oy Akashi, wajahmu merah, nanodayo."

"Aku tidak tanya pendapat kalian, Shintaro, Daiki." Kata Akashi membuat keduanya langsung mati kutu. "Kalau aku Kaa-chan, lalu siapa Tou-chan?"

"..." Kuroko melihat sekeliling mencari sosok Tou-chan. Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan "Tou-chan..!". Kuroko menunjuk pemain basket asal Senegal berbadan tinggi berkulit gelap, alias Papa Mbaye Shiki.

"_Minna_, kirim Tou-chan ke neraka." Perintah Akashi. "Aku tidak mau punya suami seperti dia."

"_Hai_, Kaa-san" seru seluruh anggota GoM.

* * *

**Nemu doujin ini dari devian*** yang entah pake bahasa apa, jadi Tama ngarang aja.**

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	14. Niicchi (GoM x little Kise)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**************Niicchi**

.

Momoi dimintai tolong paman dan bibinya menjaga anak mereka, Kise Ryouta yang berumur 4 tahun, karena mereka harus menghadiri reuni sekolah di luar kota. Karena hari ini ada latihan basket secara terpaksa Kise dibawa ke tempat latihan. Saat tiba di tempat latihan Momoi dan Kise langsung dirubungi kelima anggota GoM, dan dimulailah sesi perkenalan antara anggota GoM dan Kise.

**1. Midorima**

"Nah Ryouta, Nii-chan yang berambut hijau ini namanya Midorima Shintarou. Ayo beri salam."

"Selamat siang, Shin Niicchi." Kata Kise sambil tersenyum sangat manis membuat Midorima nyaris pingsan.

Gara-gara ke_tsundere_annya yang sudah akut, sapaan ramah Kise dibalas agak kejam. "Apakah kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu, nodayo? Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang yang baru ditemui dengan nama kecilnya. Jadi panggil aku dengan sebutan Midorima Nii-san. Kau mengerti, nanodayo?" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Hening sejenak hingga Kise berteriak senang "Nanodayo Niicchi..!" sambil menunjuk Midorima. Nama Midorima berubah menjadi Nanodayo Shintarou.

**2. Murasakibara**

"Kalau yang tinggi ini namanya Murasakibara Atsushi. Dia senang sekali makan _snack _seperti Ryouta." Jelas Momoi.

"Nee~, Kise-chin mau?" tanya Murasakibara. Jarang-jarang dia mau berbagi.

"Terima kasih, Musakariraba Niicchi."

"Yang benar Murasakibara." Momoi membetulkan. "Coba ikuti Nee-chan, Mu"

"Mu" kata Kise mengikuti

"Ra" / "Ra"

"Sa." / "Sa."

"Ki." / "Ki."

"Ba." / "Ba."

"Ra." / "Ra."

"Nah, coba sekarang Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra." Kata Momoi mengeja.

"..." Kise tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Neecchi, bagaimana kalau panggilnya Niicchi saja? Namanya susah-ssu." Kata Kise menjelaskan pada Momoi.

Dan akhirnya Murasakibara harus senang dengan hanya dipanggil Niicchi tanpa sebutan namanya sedikit pun.

**3. Aomine**

"Yang ini namanya Aomine Daiki. Ayo beri salam, Ryouta."

"Salam kenal, Ahomine Niicchi."

"HAHAHAHA!" salam Kise pada Aomine langsung disambut tawa dari semuanya.

"Hahaha, namamu terlalu aneh untuk anak umur 4 tahun. Jadi bagaimana kalau dia juga memanggilmu Dai-chan seperti aku?"

"Ck! Terserah saja!" kata Aomine kesal.

"Jadi, Ryouta, kau sudah mendapat izin untuk menyebutnya dengan nama kecilnya. Jadi ayo minta maaf untuk yang tadi." Pinta Momoi pada Kise.

"Maafkan aku, Dai Niicchi.." kata Kise menunduk sedih, terlihat manis di mata Aomine.

"_Kuso_..! Satsuki, bocah itu membuatku menjadi seorang _lolicon_!" teriak Aomine keluar dari gym, sepertinya dia harus ke toilet 'mengurus sesuatu'.

**4. Akashi**

"Nah, kalau yang ini adalah kapten klub basket. Namanya Akashi Seijuro. Ryota bisa minta tolong Akashi-kun kalau ingin pintar bermain basket."

"..." Kise melihat Akashi tanpa berkedip.

"Ada apa, Ryouta? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Akashi pada Kise yang sejak awal hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Tiba-tiba, "Hiks.. Takut... Aku takut pada Nii-san itu, Neecchi. Huwaa...!" tangis Kise keras sambil memeluk Momoi. Dan jangan lupakan Kise baru saja memanggilnya Nii-san, bukan Niicchi, yang berarti derajatnya lebih rendah dibanding Murasakibara.

**5. Kuroko**

"Kalau Nii-chan yang ini namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia orang paling hebat, berani, keren, dan yang pasti calon suami Nee-chan, hehehe." Jelas Momoi.

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, Momoi-san. Tidak baik bagi Kise-kun yang masih kecil." Kata Kuroko. "Apa kabar, Kise-kun? Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Kata Kuroko ramah, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kise sambil mengelus kepala Kise lembut.

"Kurokocchi!" Seru Kise bergelayut manja di leher Kuroko. Melihat Kuroko yang ramah dan sepertinya suka pada anak-anak membuat Kise merasa senang.

'Apa?! Bocah ini baru saja memanggil Tetsu-kunku dengan sebutan Kurokocchi? Tanpa embel-embel Nii seperti lainnya?! Umurnya baru 4 tahun dan dia sudah berencana merebut Tetsu-kun?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!' rutuk sekaligus sumpah serapah Momoi dalam hati. 'Kalau dia bukan sepupuku, aku pasti sudah mengirimnya ke neraka!'

Dan berakhirlah perkenalan GoM dengan si kecil Kise Ryouta, dengan Kuroko menjadi Nii-chan terfavorit Kise.

* * *

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	15. Bro-con (little Aka x Ki,Ao,Kasa,Kuro)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

******************Brother Complex – (little Aka x Ki,Ao,Kasa,Kuro)**

.

Akashi Seijurou, 6 tahun, adalah salah satu manusia terberuntung di dunia ini. Tidak hanya dilahirkan dari keluarga yang berada, dia pun memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat perhatian padanya. Bila ditanya siapa yang kau sayangi, maka jawabannya adalah Nii (kakak). Dan siapakah Nii yang dia maksudkan?

Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, seorang model terkenal yang sangat digandrungi oleh banyak perempuan, dan juga laki-laki. Seseorang yang selalu tampak ceria dan mengumbar senyum cerah. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau dia ini seorang brother complex, brother complex dari seorang Akashi Seijuro. Dia akan berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan apabila ada yang berani membuat adik kesayangannya menangis.

Tetapi, bukan hanya Ryouta yang seorang brother complex, sebab Seijuro pun adalah seorang brother complex (bro-con). Apabila Seijuro ditanyai siapa yang akan menjadi pengantinnya saat dewasa kelak, jawabannya adalah Nii, alias Ryouta nii. Setiap ada seseorang yang berani menyentuh kakak tercintanya, bersiaplah bersanding dengan senjata andalannya, sebuah gunting berwarna merah.

Salah seorang yang pernah menjadi korban keganasan Seijuro adalah Aomine Daiki, pemain jagoan dari tim Touou. Entah kenapa setiap Seijuro melihat tampang Aomine bawaannya selalu ingin menusukkan guntingnya pada mata si Aomine. Alasannya sederhana, Seijuro tidak terima bila Ryouta nii kesayangannya dipandangi secara mesum olehnya. Yang dilakukan Aomine sebetulnya hanya mengobrol biasa layaknya sahabat sekaligus rival, saling bercanda dan terkadang saling dorong maupun saling rangkul. Tetapi karena sifat bro-connya yang sudah akut, Aomine mendapat koresan panjang di pahanya. Sebetulnya dia ingin menyerang bagian muka, sayangnya dia masih 6 tahun jadi tidak sampai pada sasaran.

Korban lainnya adalah kapten tim Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio. Seijuro yang datang berkunjung pada sesi latihan basket tidak sengaja menangkap adegan tidak pantas untuk dilakukan, yaitu KSLB (kekerasan saat latihan basket). Seijuro melihat dengan kedua matanya saat Kasamatsu menendang Ryouta sebab saat latihan Ryouta malah mengadakan acara tanda tangan bersama fansnya. Tidak suka kakak kesayangannya diperlakukan tidak baik, Seijuro dengan berani berjalan ke tangah lapangan dan merebut bola basket yang tengah mereka gunakan untuk latihan. Bola yang telah berada di tangannya tersebut kemudian dia tancapkan sebuah gunting merah miliknya. Hasilnya mengerikan, di usianya yang baru 6 tahun, dengan tenaga seadanya, bola basket kempes hanya dalam hitungan detik. "Kepalamu akan berakhir seperti ini kalau kau melukai Ryouta nii lagi" adalah kata penutupnya sebelum berlalu keluar dari lapangan.

Tetapi keadaan berubah total saat Ryouta dan Seijuro pergi berjalan-jalan berdua. Di perjalanan, Ryouta bertemu sahabat bertepuk sebelah tangannya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Setelah adegan pelukan sepihak sampai berputar-putar ditempat dan meneriakkan "Aku rindu pada Kurokocchi", Kuroko yang memang belum pernah bertemu adik dari Ryouta memberi salam hangat. Dan di sinilah perubahan dimulai. Seijuro, 6 tahun, seorang big brother complex, yang katanya akan menikahi Ryouta nii saat dewasa nanti, secara tiba-tiba mengatakan "Ryouta nii, aku tidak jadi menikah denganmu sebab aku akan menikah dengan Tetsuya nii". Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah teror yang menghantui kehidupan seorang Tetsuya nii, dimana Seijuro menjadi seorang Tetsuya nii complex.

* * *

**Menjawab review Nisa Piko: Aq ga janji akan buat panjang di tiap chapternya, maksimal hanya 1000 kata (termasuk curhatan author). Dan tenang aja, ga akan naik rating kok.**

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	16. Terima Kasih (Mitobe x little Mura)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**********************Terima Kasih (Mitobe x little Mura)**

.

Murasakibara Atsushi, 4 tahun, anak terkecil dari 5 bersaudara yang selalu merasa menjadi anak yang paling tidak disayang oleh anggota keluarganya. Alasannya sederhana, karena kakak-kakaknya tidak mau membelikan snack untuknya. Sebetulnya bukan mereka berniat jahat dengan tidak mau membelikan snack, hanya saja Atsushi selalu meminta lebih, istilahnya sudah meminta jantung dia juga meminta otak

Pengalaman mendatangi sebuah mini market ataupun supermarket adalah pengalaman yang sangat mengerikan bagi anggota keluarga Murasakibara. Atsushi tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung bila memasukkan snack-snack ke troly belanjaan. Pernah suatu ketika ayahnya harus membayar lebih dari 300ribu rupiah hanya untuk snack milik Atsushi, belum menghitung dengan barang-barang lainnya.

Itulah sebabnya Atsushi sangat iri pada teman sekelasnya yang bernama Mitobe Rin. Dia mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat baik hati (menurut kacamata Atsushi) karena Rin selalu datang ke TK dengan membawa bekal makanan yang selalu terlihat menggiurkan. Atsushi yang penasaran meminta untuk mencicipi makanannya, dan rasanya tak tertandingi.

Merasakan makanan selezat itu membuat Atsushi secara tidak sadar menceritakan 'problematika keluarganya'. Dasar anak umur 4 tahun, Rin menanggapi dengan serius. Dia menceritakan 'masalah' Atsushi pada kakak tercintanya, Mitobe Rinnosuke, yang ditanggapi cukup berlebihan.

Esoknya, Rin yang biasa pergi ke TK sendiri, hari ini ditemani kakaknya Rinnosuke. Tetapi mereka tidak hanya berdua sebab Rinnosuke membawa sebuah rantang di tangan kirinya dan termos besar di tangan kanannya.

Bersama dengan adiknya Rin, Rinnosuke menunggu kedatangan Atsushi di depan gerbang sekolah, beberapa menit kemudian pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Atsushi seperti biasa datang dengan wajah bertekuk kesal (karena jatah sarapannya yang menurutnya sangat sedikit).

Rinnosuke segera menghampiri Atsushi. Sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Atsushi dan memberi senyum hangat, tanpa berkata apa-apa Rinnosuke memberikan rantang dan termos yang dibawanya pada Atsushi. Kejadian langka terjadi. Atsushi seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan hanya dengan tatapan Rinnosuke padanya. Secara tiba-tiba Atsushi menangis kencang sambil memeluk erat leher Rinnosuke. Dia menangis meraung-raung sambil mengatakan "Terima kasih Mitobe niichin, hiks, kau sampai mau berbaik hati untuk membawakan bekal untukku setiap hari dan sebanyak ini. Aku sayang Mitobe niichin."

Rin yang belum sadar dari keterkejutannya hanya bisa membatin '_Wah, Atsushi-kun hebat. Dia kenapa bisa mengerti ya kalau Rin nii-chan mengatakan akan membawakannya bekal setiap hari? Apakah sebetulnya Atsushi-kun itu adalah saudaraku?_'

* * *

**Nama dan umur adik Mitobe adalah random, yang pasti adiknya Mitobe banyak bgt.  
**

**Oh ya, reader-tachi lebih suka baca yang banyak dialognya atau sedikit dialog seperti chap ini & sebelumnya?**

**Mohon saran & kritiknya. Ide dan pairing diterima dgn senang hati.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini. RnR?**


	17. Cukup! (little Ao x Kasa)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**************************Cukup! (Kasa x little Ao (?))**

.

"DAIKI!"

Terdengar teriakan yang sangat kencang dari salah satu rumah, di pagi hari saat semuanya disibukkan dengan urusan mempersiapkan diri ke sekolah ataupun tempat kerja. Pelaku peneriakan adalah Kasamatsu Yukio, 21 tahun, pada 'adiknya', Aomine Daiki, 7 tahun.

Daiki bukan adik kandung, bukan pula adik sepupu ataupun adik tiri dari Yukio. Dia adalah anak salah satu tetangganya yang sering kali 'meneror' kediaman Kasamatsu. Teriakan seperti barusan bukan hal baru bagi orang tua Yukio, nyaris setiap hari Yukio berteriak seperti orang gila.

Kenapa? Sebab Daiki selalu 'bertamu' dengan cara yang agak aneh. Kamar Daiki dan Yukio sama-sama berada di lantai 2 dan kamar mereka bersebelahan, hanya berjarak sekitar 30 cm yang dihalangi oleh teras kamar masing-masing. Yukio punya kebiasaan tidak mengunci pintu ke terasnya dan Daiki punya kebiasaan untuk menyelinap seperti kucing ke kamar Yukio, biasanya malam hari saat Yukio sudah tidur. Dan alasan dia menyelinap adalah karena di kamar Yukio banyak mainannya dan yeng terpenting banyak tersembunyi 'majalah cuci mata' aka majalah dewasa. Setiap ditanya dia selalu mengeles dengan menjawab "Aku kedinginan jadi ingin tidur dekat Yukio nii".

Tapi Yukio tidak akan berteriak sekeras tadi jika bukan karena ulah Daiki. Dia tidak keberatan dengan Daiki tidur bersebelahan dengannya, hanya saja hari ini, Aomine Daiki, 7 tahun, mengompol di kasur Yukio. Siapa yang tidak marah bila kau terbangun dengan keadaan sudah basah terkena air seni orang lain.

Belum berakhir penderitaan Yukio hari ini. Musuh bebuyutan Daiki, alias ibunya sendiri, berteriak keras sambil marah-marah dari seberang kamar Yukio, memberitahukan kalau dia nyaris terlambat ke sekolah. Yukio ikut kalang kabut. Dengan segera dia mengangkat Daiki tepat di kerah bajunya, persis seperti mengangkat kucing, melompat ke kamar Daiki, dan ikut mengurus persiapan ke sekolah Daiki bersama ibunya.

Selesai dengan segala atribut sekolah, dengan baik hati (red: bodoh) Yukio mengantar Daiki ke sekolah dengan cara menggendongnya dan berlari secepat mungkin. Sampai di sekolah, guru piket yang berjaga adalah Imayoshi-sensei, salah satu guru terdekat Daiki. Secara tiba-tiba, Daiki melompat turun dari gendongan Yukio dan memeluk kedua kaki Imayoshi-sensei sambil menangis. "Imayoshi-sensei, Yukio nii nakal. Dia memukulku."

Oke, ini adalah kebohongan besar. Senakal-nakalnya Daiki dan semara-marahnya Yukio, dia tidak akan pernah memukul Daiki. Imayoshi-sensei memasang tampang marah, tidak terima anak didiknya diperlakukan tidak baik. Yukio tentu saja kesal, apalagi ditambah Daiki yang masih memeluk kaki Imayoshi-sensei dan dengan air mata buayanya melirik pertanda mengejek sambil memeletkan lidahnya. '_Anak kurang ajar!_' batin Yukio.

Tapi semua penderitaannya belum berakhir, saat salah seorang murid yang akan masuk gerbang sekolah membisikkan sesuatu pada teman sebelahnya, yang sayangnya bisikan tersebut masih tetap terdengar jelas oleh Yukio. "Hei, Nii-san itu kenapa pakaiannya basah ya? Jangan-jangan dia mengompol."

Dan Yukio bersumpah untuk tidak lupa mengunci pintu teras kamarnya dan tidak pernah lagi mengurus Daiki untuk urusan sekolahnya.

* * *

**Seharian main di Tr**s s**dio, masih sempet2nya update fic ini, ckckck. Ditambah pas ngetik ini ada gempa. Astagfirullah...  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini.**

**RnR please.  
**

**Mulai dari sini reader-tachi yg tentuin siapa chara(s) di chapter selanjutnya ya. (kalo bisa cantumkan apa yg reader-tachi inginkan/harapkan dgn chara(s) tsb)  
**


	18. Salah sangka (Little Mido x Kuroko)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Requested from : KiKuroMa, jesper.s**

**.**

**************************Salah sangka (Little Mido x Kuroko)**

.

Kuroko yang sedang dalam masa letih setelah berlatih basket seharian, tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara anak kecil yang tengah menangis kencang di sebuah taman yang biasa Kuroko lewati saat perjalanan pulang. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 3 tahun menangis di sebelah pohon besar sambil tangannya menunjuk ke atas.

Kuroko menghampiri anak tersebut dan menanyakan ada apa. Anak perempuan tersebut mengatakan mainan pesawat-pesawatan milik kakaknya tersangkut di atas ranting pohon. Sambil mengelus kepala anak perempuan tersebut, Kuroko mengatakan "Tenang saja, akan aku bantu ambilkan."

Kuroko memang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang senang membantu. Dengan hati-hati dia memanjat pohon dan berhasil mendapatkan pesawat-pesawatan tersebut. Saat akan berusaha turun, dahan yang menjadi pijakan kakinya patah. Dengan suksesnya Kuroko terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Walau jarak tanah dengan lokasi jatuhnya Kuroko tidak begitu jauh, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Anak perempuan tadi yang melihat Kuroko meringis kesakitan malah menangis kencang. Sambil terisak dia mengatakan bahwa Kuroko terjatuh karena dia. Kuroko berusaha menenangkan anak tersebut, mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba kakak dari anak perempuan tersebut datang. Kakak yang bernama Midorima Shintaro langsung terlihat marah saat adiknya menangis kencang dimana di hadapannya ada seorang remaja tidak dikenal bersamanya. Siapapun pasti akan mengira Kurokolah yang membuat adik Shintarou menangis. Dengan kasar Shintarou menarik paksa adiknya. Dengan gaya melindungi Shintarou mengatakan "Kau itu sudah dewasa, bisa-bisanya membuat anak kecil menangis!". Setelah itu Shintarou merebut pesawat-pesawatan dari tangan Kuroko dan bersama adiknya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kuroko terkejut sebab ini kali pertamanya dia dimarahi anak kecil.

Keesokan harinya tidak diadakan latihan basket jadi Kuroko bisa langsung pulang, bersama dengan (sangat terpaksa) Kise Ryouta. Kise sangat antusias membuka obrolan dengan Kuroko yang menanggapi dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Di depan gerbang terlihat banyak murid SMP Teiko tengah melihat sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang dengan antusias. Kise yang penasaran langsung menarik Kuroko untuk melihat ada apa.

Betapa kagetnya mereka saat menemukan seorang anak kecil, mungkil berusia sekitar 7 tahun, berambut hijau, memakai kacamata, dan masih membawa ransel di punggungnya, serta yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia membawa setangkai mawar ditangannya.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga," kata Shintaro menghampiri Kuroko. Kuroko dan Shintarou menjadi tontonan gratis murid-murid yang tengah berjalan pulang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Kuroko tidak mungkin menggunakan misdirectionnya. "Adikku menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang kejadian kemarin. Dia marah-marah, katanya kalau aku tidak minta maaf padamu, dia tidak mau berbicara denganku. I-ini bukan karena aku yang bersalah atau takut pada adikku, aku hanya tidak suka melihat adikku menangis. Dan aku tahu sekolahmu dari seragammu kemarin. Jadi ini..." Shintarou menarik tangan Kuroko dan meletakkan bunga mawar di tangannya. "Aku beli dengan uang jajanku, jadi kau harus menerima permintaan maafku. Dan te-te-te-terima kasih".

Setelahnya Shintarou melesat lari dari kerumunan murid-murid SMP Teiko. Wajahnya sangat merah memahan malu. Keadaan sesaat hening sampai tiba-tiba terdengar tepuk tangan dan siulan dari para penonton. Mereka tidak mengira kalau Kuroko yang sangat pendiam ini mendapat pengakuan semacam tadi di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Tidak sedikit yang memuji Shintarou atas keberanian. Sebagian besar berpikiran sama, Kuroko Tetsuya baru mendapat pengakuan cinta dari murid SD.

Kise berteriak histeris, tidak terima dengan kejadian barusan. "Kurokocchi kan sudah punya aku, kenapa masih mau dengan anak ingusan seperti tadi-ssu!"

* * *

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini.**

**RnR please.  
**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan mungkin yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^  
**


	19. Aku Ingat (Various x Kise, KiKuro)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Special for Kise's Birthday  
**

**.**

**************************Aku Ingat (Various x Kise, KiKuro)**

.

Tanggal 18 Juni, satu hari dalam setahun yang selalu dinanti oleh Kise Ryouta karena hari ini tepat hari ulang tahunnya.

Betapa senangnya Kise sebab tepat pada tanggal 18 Juni pukul 00.00, dia yang sedang bersiap akan berlabuh ke alam mimpi dikejutkan oleh keluarganya. Kedua kakaknya dengan tiba-tiba menendang pintu kamar Ryouta hingga terbuka sambil membawa kue, dibelakang keduanya adalah orang tua Ryouta. Keempatnya menunjukkan senyum cerah sambil bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Bukan main senangnya Ryouta, bahkan dia sampai menangis dan baru berhenti menangis setelah kurang lebih setengah jam ditenangkan oleh ibunya.

Ayah Ryouta kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak kecil, katanya hadiah dari Kise's family. Sebetulnya dia merasa bingung, hadiah dari 4 orang dewasa hanya kotak kecil seperti ini. Dengan kasar dia merobek bungkus kadonya dan menemukan sebuah kunci di dalam kotak tersebut. "Selamat ulang tahun Ryouta. Untuk tahun ini kami patungan untuk membelikanmu sebuah motor" kata ayah Kise. Dan lagi-lagi Ryouta menangis kencang.

Pukul 01.30 acara kejutan dari keluarganya selesai. Sebelum dia melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang tadi terganggu dia mengecek ponselnya. Benar saja, sudah ada sekian puluh sms berisi pesan singkat untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya. Dari teman-temannya selama menjadi murid di SMP Teiko, teman-temannya di SMA Kaijo, teman-temannya sesama model, dan dari beberapa fans yang tahu nomor ponselnya. Dia pun mendapat pesan dari rekan GoM-nya. Rata-rata isinya sama, "Selamat ulang tahun. Please go die soon!". Kecuali pesan dari Momoi tentunya.

Tetapi Kise merasa ada yang kurang. Anggota GoM ditambah Momoi berarti berjumlah 7 orang, yang artinya dia akan menerima 6 pesan. Kise memeriksa ulang pesan-pesan singkatnya. Ternyata ada seorang rekan GoM-nya yang tidak memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya. Hanya karena hal ini Kise tidak bisa melanjut tidur.

Sebelum pergi ke sekolah keluarga Kise disibukkan dengan datangnya kiriman hadiah Kise. Ada 5 hadiah yang semuanya dari rekan GoM-nya. Hadiah dari Aomine adalah photobook Mai-chan. Ibu Kise yang melihatnya langsung merampasnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dari Midorima adalah lucky item untuk minggu ini, pantas saja hadiah Midorima adalah yang paling besar. Dari Murasakibara adalah voucher makan malam untuk 2 orang di salah satu cafe termahal. Hadiah dari Murasakibara ditemani sebuah note singkat "Kise-chin, vouchernya untuk 2 orang, jadi ajak aku ya". Hadiah selanjutnya dari Akashi yang menghadiahinya sepatu basket yang Kise inginkan. Akashi memang hebat, walaupun jarang bertemu tapi tahu keinginan 'anak-anaknya'. Dan yang terakhir dari Momoi. Kise berharap hadiahnya bukan makanan. Sayang doanya tidak terkabul sebab hadiah dari Momoi adalah setoples penuh cookies. Hadiah dari Momoi adalah yang terahir dia terima, berarti dia tidak mendapat ucapan atau kado dari Kuroko. '_Apa Kurokocchi lupa ulang tahunku, ya?_' pikir Kise sedih.

Ternyata tidak mendapat ucapan maupun kado selamat ulang tahun dari Kuroko membuat hari Kise yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Kise memang tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya, tetapi dia terlihat agak lesu. Berkali-kali dia terlihat melamun. Hadiah dari para fansnya pun dia terima dengan kurang semangat.

Sebelum memulai latihan basket rekan tim basketnya membuat kejutan bagi ace mereka. Banyak sekali makanan dan minuman yang tersaji, semuanya hasil menjarah isi dompet pelatih mereka. Tapi Kise tetap terlihat lesu. Kasamatsu yang biasanya terlihat galak menjadi agak cemas. Saat Kasamatsu yang cemas menanyainya kenapa dia terlihat lesu di hari ulang tahunnya, Kise menjawab "Sebab Kurokocchi tidak memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun ataupun hadiah-ssu". Kasamatsu menghadiahinya sebuah tendangan karena sikap kekanakan Kise tersebut.

Pukul 18.00. Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah melakukan latihan basket, Kasamatsu dan Kise dikagetkan dengan kedatangan anjing siberian husky. Terlihat jelas dia adalah Nigou, maskot tim Seirin dari seragam yang dia kenakan. Nigou bernafas berat seakan baru berlari jauh. Kise pun menggendong Nigou dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

Kasamatsu dan Kise yang baru dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Nigou, kembali dikagetkan dengan suara nafas yang terengah hebat. Ternyata dari kejauhan seseorang berambut biru muda tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Seragamnya berantakan dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat deras. Yang jelas Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat sangat berantakan. "Untung Kise-kun belum pulang" kata Kuroko dengan nafas terputus-putus dan kadang terbatuk.

Kise panik melihat Kuroko kelelahan seperti ini. Dengan gelagapan Kise menyerahkan Nigou pada Kasamatsu dan mengaduk isi tasnya guna mencari botol minumnya. Dengan lahap Kuroko meminum air pemberian Kise tersebut.

Setelah merasa agak tenang, Kuroko mengatakan "Kise-kun, selamat ulang tahun. Maaf ya aku terlambat mengucapkannya sebab pulsaku habis. Dan juga bulan ini aku sedang banyak pengeluaran jadi aku tidak bisa membelikan Kise-kun hadiah apapun. Jadi..." Kuroko mengeluarkan pita berwarna kuning dari kantung celananya dan mengikatkannya berbentuk pita di sekeliling lehernya, "sampai pukul 12 malam ini, ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun Kise-kun, berdua, eh maksudku bertiga denganku dan Nigou. Aku akan menjadi hadiah untuk Kise-kun di ulang tahunmu tahun ini."

Kise berkedip kebingungan. "Jadi Kurokocchi ingat ulang tahunku-ssu?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu Kise-kun? Kau kan teman baikku, tentu saja aku ingat."

Seperti sudah bisa ditebak, Kise langsung menangis bahagia. Dia memeluk Kuroko sangat erat. Dan hadiah dari Murasakibara akan menjadi hadiah kedua terbaik karena akan langsung dia pergunakan bersama Kuroko. Dengan segera Kise merebut Nigou dari gendongan Kasamatsu dan menarik (red: menyeret) Kuroko untuk segera merayakan ulang tahun Kise. Kasamatsu menatap mereka mereka antara takjub dan iri. Dalam hati dia berdoa '_Kami-sama, aku juga mau hadiah seperti tadi dari seorang perempuan cantik_'.

* * *

**AKhirnya, setelah bbrp hari ketemu lg sama my lepi n internet.**

**Chapter ini khusus untuk ultah Kise.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic gaje ini.**

**RnR please.  
**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan mungkin yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Requestan yang udah lewat akan tetap dipublish.  
**


	20. Exhibitionist (AkaFuri, Kuroko)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Requested by : mimiko x as sakura  
**

**.**

**************************Exhibitionist (AkaFuri, Kuroko)**

.

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi latihan yang mengerikan bagi anggota tim basket SMA Seirin, tetapi tidak bagi Furihata Kouki. Dia latihan dengan sangat semangat. Saat latih tanding pun dia berhasil memasukkan banyak skor bagi timnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Aida sangat senang.

"Furihata-kun, hari ini kau bersemangat sekali latihannya. Apakah menu latihan hari ini kurang ya?" pertanyaan Aida membuat semua anggota tim terkaget. Beberapa yang sedang minum sampai tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Mitobe meremas bagian depan seragamnya pertanda dia sedang cemas kalau latihan akan ditambah.

"Bu-bukan karena menu latihannya, Aida-senpai, tapi itu karena..." Furihata menggantung kalimatnya. Dengan malu-malu sambil meremas tangannya, Furihata mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, "Akashi-san akan datang menjemputku hari ini. Karena besok hari minggu jadi aku diajak menginap di rumahnya."

Keadaan sunyi senyap, semuanya berusaha mencerna apa maksud Furihata barusan. Kuroko yang biasanya tenang sampai membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Biarpun pernah menjadi rekan satu tim tetap saja Kuroko merasa segan terhadapnya. Semuanya menganggap Furihata gila karena berani dekat dengan Akashi.

"Fu-furi... kau serius dengan perkataanmu barusan?" tanya Koganei. Di wajahnya sudah muncul keringat baru. Bukan keringat setelah latihan, tetapi keringat dingin karena takut.

"Tentu saja, senpai" kata Furihata sambil menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya. Kemudian terdengar suara getaran ponsel yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Furihata membuka pesan tersebut. Senyum cerah langsung tampak di wajahnya sebab isi pesannya berbunyi "Kouki, aku sudah sampai di Seirin. Temui aku di pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Aku akan ke toilet dulu. Ah ya, tolong bawa Tetsuya, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan dia. Ingat Kouki, aku datang lebih dulu kau akan tahu akhibatnya."

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Furihata langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan berlari kencang menuju pintu utama. Semuanya bingung kenapa Kuroko harus terbawa dalam 'masalah'.

Untunglah Kuroko dan Furihata datang sebelum Akashi. Sambil terbatuk-batuk, Kuroko berniat menanyakan kenapa dia diseret ke tempat itu, tapi ucapannya terputus saat orang yang ditunggu datang.

"Kouki, Tetsuya" sapa Akashi.

Furihata tadinya akan menjawab salam Akashi dengan senang, tetapi dia malah mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada ketus, "Siapa kau? Jangan seenaknya menyebutku dengan nama depanku. Yang aku izinkan memanggilku Kouki hanya keluargaku dan Akashi-san!"

Akashi bingung, tapi tertutupi oleh wajah dinginnya. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Furihata dan Kuroko, tetapi Kuroko menghadangnya. Dengan berani dia berdiri di depan Furihata, persis seperti kakak yang melindungi adiknya. "Kau dengar apa kata Furihata-kun. Tolong jangan mendekat!" kata Kuroko tegas.

"Sekarang beritahu kami siapa kau? Penampilanmu memang mirip Akashi-san, tapi aku yakin kau bukan dia!" kata Furihata galak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, mimik wajah yang jarang Akashi dapatkan dari Furihata.

"Kau bicara apa, Kouki, Tetsuya? Aku Akashi, Akashi Seijuro."

"BUKAN!" teriak Furihata, "Akashi-san bukan exhibitionist. Biarpun Akashi-san kaya raya dan keren, tapi dia bukan tukang pamer! Jadi jangan seenaknya mengaku-ngaku sebagai Akashi-sanKU!" Furihata menekan kata –KU. Akashi akan merasa bahagia andaikan dia tidak dibingungkan keadaan ini.

"Sebelum aku meminta bantuan dari rekan timku untuk mengusirmu dari Seirin, sebaiknya Anda yang angkat kaki lebih dulu" kata Kuroko tegas. Dia masih berdiri di depan Furihata, melindunginya dari kontak dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Akashi.

"Tetsuya, jaga ucapanmu. Dan Kouki, aku perintahkan kau berhenti membuatku bingung."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari sini! Dan berhenti menyamar sebagai Akashi-san. Akashi-san... Akashi-san tidak mungkin memamerkan celana dalamnya sepertimu dan tidak mungkin dia memakai yang berwarna pink!" teriak Furihata lagi.

Akashi semakin bingung. Kata 'celana dalam' dan 'pink' terngiang di pikirannya. Untung Akashi diberkati otak jenius. Dengan cepat dia melihat celana bagian depannya.

'_Crap! Aku lupa menutup resleting celanaku setelah dari toilet tadi_' pikir Akashi. Hebatnya dalam keadaan memalukan ini pun dia tetap bertampang dingin.

Akashi berniat menarik resleting celananya. Tapi dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Akashi. Nigou yang kebetulan mencari majikannya, yaitu Kuroko, langsung mengibaskan ekornya saat melihat sabuk Akashi yang juga memang belum sempat dia benarkan. Mengiranya mainan, Nigou melompat dan berniat menggigit ujung sabuk Akashi. Sayang lompatan Nigou tidak terlalu tinggi. Dengan sukses dia menggigit celana Akashi hingga merosot sampai ke lututnya.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Akashi untuk mencerna kejadian yang menimpanya. Furihata dan Kuroko memekik kaget (sekaligus takut) melihat pemandangan seperempat bugil 'Akashi wannabe' tersebut. Celana dalam berwarna pinknya terpampang jelas. Akashi juga (agak) memekik kaget saat melihat Nigou yang berdiri sangat dekat kakinya. Akashi berkeringat dingin, tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Anjing adalah hewan yang paling tidak dia sukai, apalagi anjing nakal seperti Nigou. Dia bahkan sampai lupa menarik celananya ke atas.

Melihat gelagapnya terhadap anjing, membuat Kuroko dan Furihata sedikit demi sedikit mulai berpikir bahwa dia mungkin memang benar Akashi Seijuro. Dengan segera Kuroko menggendong Nigou dan kabur dari TKP, takut menjadi korban Akashi. Sedangkan Furihata takut-takut mendekat pada Akashi, kemudian membantu menarik celana Akashi ke atas dan mengelap keringat dingin di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar Akashi-san ya?"

Sepersekian detik Akashi hanya menatap wajah takut Furihata. Kemudian Akashi mengatakan, "Kouki, akan aku pastikan hari ini dan besok kau akan mengenalku luar dalam. Jadi persiapkan jiwa dan ragamu. Aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau berteriak seperti orang gila nanti. Dan Tetsuya juga, aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya karena berani memerintahku."

Furihata pasrah saat Akashi menariknya ke mobilnya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Akashi tidak 'terlalu kasar' saat 'mengenalkan dirinya luar dalam' selama dua hari nanti.

* * *

**Kalau mau protes Akashi aq permalukan, silakan protes pada perequest ya. Just like I said, I just write it ****(ngeles mode: on)**.  


**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic ini.**

**RnR please.  
**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan mungkin yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.  
**


	21. Shin-chan, Aku Sakit (Takao, Midorima)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Requested by : ai selai strawberry, Miyazawa Akane, Retatsu Namikaze,  
**

**.**

******************************Shin-chan, Aku Sakit (Takao, Midorima)**

.

"Takao, berhenti menarik tanganku!" protes Midorima karena Takao tiba-tiba menariknya entah kemana. Menemukan kelas kosong, Takao memimpin masuk kelas.

"Shin-chan, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Kata Takao sambil menutup pintu kelas. "Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua kesalahan dan kebodohan yang pernah aku lakukan terhadap Shin-chan." Takao berbicara dengan nada lirih dan kepala menunduk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Takao? Kalau bicara yang jelas." Perintah Midorima.

"Aku sakit." Takao menatap Midorima, memperlihatkan matanya yang mulai menitikkan air mata. "Kata dokter yang memeriksaku umurku tidak lebih dari 1 tahun."

Hening selama beberapa menit. Otak jenius Midorima seakan konslet mendengar pernyataan tadi. Kemudian, secara perlahan, Midorima membawa Takao ke pelukannya, membuat Takao kaget bukan main. "Kalau begitu selama 1 tahun ini kita buat kenangan manis sebanyak mungkin. Kenangan kita berdua, juga kenangan bersama _senpai_." Kata Midorima mengelus kepala Takao, dengan air mata berada di ujung matanya. Pernyataan mengagetkan dari Takao tadi membuat sifat _tsundere_nya tidak keluar.

Sedangkan Takao yang masih dalam pelukan Midorima merasa panik dan bersalah. 'Huwaa.. bagaimana ini? Niatku kan hanya ingin menjahili Shin-chan karena hari ini april mop. Kenapa suasananya jadi serius seperti ini? Dan bagaimana kalau Shin-chan tahu aku berbohong? Aku bisa dilemparnya ke laut! Bakao, bakao, bakao!' rutuk Takao dalam hati menyumpahi keodohannya.

* * *

**Berdasarkan cerita pribadi.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic ini.**

**RnR please.  
**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan mungkin yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain dipublish  
**


	22. BAKAO! (Takao, Midorima, Kuroko)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Requested by : Kazue Ichimaru, UseMyImagination  
**

**Note: lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya**

**.**

******************************BAKAO! (Takao, Midorima, Kuroko)**

.

Berkat kebohongan yang Takao lakukan, Midorima berubah menjadi sahabat yang protektif, nyaris posesif. Dia yang biasanya marah-marah kalau Takao terlalu dekat dengannya sekarang menjadi tidak keberatan dengan yang namanya _skinship_. Dia juga menerima dengan lapang dada tiap Takao memanggilnya Shin-chan. Midorima juga jadi cepat marah kalau ada siapapun yang berani berbuat macam-macam pada Takao. Yang menjadi langganan marahnya Midorima adalah Miyaji.

Teman-teman di tim basket tidak ada yang tahu tentang 'umur Takao yang tinggal setahun'. Seperti kata Midorima, dia membantu Takao membuat kenangan manis dengan seluruh teman di Shutoku High. Dari jalan-jalan bersama, bahkan hanya berdua, kadang menonton film ke bioskop dan makan di restoran mahal, semuanya dengan senang hati Midorima lakukan demi kebahagiaan Takao.

Awalnya Takao merasa senang (sekaligus bersalah) setiap bisa bersama Midorima. Dan rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saat mereka bertemu Kuroko.

Midorima dan Takao yang sedang berjalan berdua ke sebuah toko buku bertemu dengan Kuroko yang tengah mencari novel baru. Mereka saling sapa. Akan tetapi, Kuroko yang emang pada dasarnya adalah seorang human observer melihat keganjilan pada sikap Midorima terhadap Takao. Berkali-kali Kuroko memergoki Midorima tengah melirik khawatir pada Takao seakan Takao akan lenyap kapanpun.

Keluar dari toko buku, mereka bertiga bersama-sama ke sebuah restoran keluarga yang letaknya tidak jauh dari toko buku tersebut. Di sana Kuroko menanyakan "Apakah ada yang mengganjal pikiran Midorima-kun?". Awalnya Midorima segan mengatakannnya, tetapi dengan bujukan dari Kuroko akhirnya Midorima menceritakan tentang umur Takao. Takao sampai berkeringat dingin, takut Kuroko mengetahui kalau dia berbohong.

Pikiran Takao salah. Kuroko yang selalu terlihat tenang dan datar malah menitikkan air mata. "Takao-kun, apakah benar yang Midorima-kun katakan? Tolong katakan kalau itu salah".

Midorima dan Takao jadi salah tingkah. Midorima yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membantunya menyeka air mata Kuroko. Jarang-jarang Midorima berlaku 'baik' seperti sekarang. Takao tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Respon Kuroko lebih mengerikan dibanding Midorima. Kuroko terlalu baik untuk dibohongi.

Kuroko semakin OOC. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu, sesekali membersitkan ingusnya di sapu tangan Midorima, tangan kanannya memegang lengan baju Midorima sangat erat. Midorima dapat merasakan kalau tubuh Kuroko bergetar hebat. Kuroko tampak seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal orang tuanya.

Takao makin berkeringat dingin, apalagi sekarang ditambah Kuroko menangis di dada Midorima dan Midorima menghilangkan sikap tsunderenya. _'Sejak kapan Shin-chan mau mengelus kepala Tet-chan seperti itu?!'_ teriak Takao dalam hati.

Daripada keadaan semakin parah, dengan takut-takut Takao menjelaskan. "A-ano, Shin-chan, Tet-chan," yang dipanggil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Takao, "Se-sebetulnya aku berbohong". Midorima membelalakkan matanya. "I-ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Shin-chan sendiri yang percaya perkataanku. Ka-kau ingat tidak aku mengatakan bahwa aku sakit itu pada tanggal 1 April, itu artinya aku boleh berbohong..." Midorima berdiri dan menggebrak meja, "...kan?"

Terjadi saling tatap antara Midorima dengan Takao. Mata Midorima membara oleh amarah, sedangkan mata Takao membulat saking takutnya. Takao berdiri dari kursinya. "Hahaha, jadi Tet-chan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku ya".

Selesai mengatakan itu, Takao langsung tancap gas keluar dari restoran. Midorima mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh di belakangnya sambil berteriak "BAKAOOOO!". Pelayan yang sedang membawa pesanan mereka dibingungkan dengan adegan barusan.

Sedangkan Kuroko, dia tetap duduk manis di bangkunya sambil melahap makanannya. Sapu tangan yang tadi digunakan sudah selesai tugasnya untuk mengelap air mata buaya dari wajahnya. Air mata buaya? Ya, yang dilakukan Kuroko tadi hanya acting. Jangan lupa bahwa Kuroko adalah human observer, kebohongan seperti Takao tadi akan mudah dia endus. _'Jangan sekali-kalinya lagi membuat Midorima-kun cemas, Takao-kun'_ pikir Kuroko sebab Kuroko adalah seorang teammates complex.

Sambil berlari, Takao berpikir, _'Kalau seperti ini, Shin-chan tidak hanya akan melemparku ke laut, tapi ke neraka sekalian!'_

* * *

**Seinget aq Takao mulai manggil Tet-chan entah di chapter berapa. Tolong kasih tahu kalo salah.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic ini.**

**RnR please.  
**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan mungkin yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish  
**


	23. Ayo jalan denganku (AkaKuro, Kise)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Requested by : akashitetsuya3, Unknown person (guest), jjj (guest)  
**

* * *

**.**

******************************Ayo jalan denganku (AkaKuro, Kise)**

.

"Akashi-kun, hari minggu ini mau jalan denganku?"

Akashi yang sedang minum setelah latihan basket secara tidak sengaja menyemburkan air minum yang tengah akan ditelannya. Dia terbatuk-batuk, apalagi ada air yang ikut masuk ke saluran pernafasannya. Bukan hanya Akashi saja yang kaget, tetapi juga Kise yang mendengar 'ajakan kencan' tersebut.

"Kurokocchi mengajak Akashicchi kencan?! Kenapa tidak denganku-ssu!" protes Kise yang tidak rela. Keinginan Kise untuk jalan berdua untuk Kuroko memang ada, tetapi dalam kasus ini lebih dikarenakan Kise khawatir Kuroko akan diapa-apakan, misalnya digores pipinya dengan gunting.

Tidak suka pernyataan Kise, dengan kejam Akashi menyiram wajah Kise dengan air mimumnya. Air yang dia siramkan tidak tanggung-tanggung sebab rambut Kise basah seperti habis keramas. "Jangan ikut campur Ryouta, Tetsuya berbicara padaku". Kise cemberut. "Tetsuya, memangnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"Aku ingin Akashi-kun menemaniku mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Okaa-sama. Selera Akashi-kun bagus jadi aku yakin Akashi-kun bisa membantuku memilihkan hadiah yang tepat. Dan setelahnya mungkin kita bisa makan siang atau mungkin ke tempat lain yang ingin Akashi-kun kunjungi."

Seakan petir menyambar Kise langsung menangis meraung-raung. Jelas sekali yang tadi itu adalah ajakan kencan. Tidak memedulikan keluhan Kise, Akashi tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Hari minggu akhirnya tiba. Kuroko yang datang 5 menit sebelum waktu janjian mereka tampak menunggu kedatangan Akashi. Kuroko berpenampilan kasual, hanya kaos hitam ditambah putih dan celana jeans berwarna biru. Sepatu yang dikenakannya adalah sepatu berbahan kanvas warna putih. Di bahunya tersampir sebuah tas. Bahkan saat menunggu pun Kuroko tidak lepas dari tangannya.

5 menit berlalu. Sesuai janji temu dan kebiasaannya Akashi datang sangat tepat waktu. Akashi datang menghampiri Kuroko dengan cara jalannya yang sebenarnya biasa, tetapi entah mengapa dia mampu menarik pandangan pada pejalan kaki untuk melirik padanya. Penampilannya sederhana, hanya kemeja berwarna biru, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu putih. Di lehernya terpasang syal berwarna kuning, kontras dengan rambut merahnya. Walau penampilannya biasa, tetapi bagi siapapun yang mengerti akan fashion pasti akan menyadari bahwa yang dikenakannya adalah brand terkenal.

"Menunggu lama, Tetsuya?"

Bukannya menjawab Kuroko malah memandang Akashi tanpa berkedip. Akashi menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Kuroko, membuatnya sadar dari trans. "Ah, maaf Akashi-kun, aku hanya terpesona dengan penampilanmu." Telinga Akashi memerah mendengarnya.

Dimulailah pencarian mereka terhadap hadiah ulang tahun untuk ibu Kuroko. Dimulai dari toko pakaian, kemudian ke peralatan dapur, vas bunga, bahkan entah dapat ide dari mana mereka juga mengunjungi petshop. Sampai akhirnya Akashi menyarankan toko perhiasan.

Awalnya Kuroko menolak sebab harga perhiasan sangat mengerikan. Tapi Akashi malah mengatakan, "Kalau uangmu kurang, biar aku yang tambahkan. Kau bisa menggantinya lain kali". Kuroko terharu mendengarnya.

Masuk ke toko perhiasan, mereka disambut ramah oleh salah seorang pegawai. Dengan anehnya dia bertanya, "Ah, apakah kalian pasangan sesama jenis?" Kuroko dan Akashi kaget (tidak tampak kaget). "Tenang saja, Anda bukan pelanggan pasangan sesama jenis pertama kami. Kami punya banyak koleksi perhiasaan untuk pasangan seperti kalian. Tetapi bukankan Anda terlalu muda untuk mengikatkan diri?"

Akashi memberinya tatapan membunuh. Dengan nada dingin dia mengatakan, "Nona, kami bukan pasangan sejenis. Kalaupun iya kami masih SMP, belum saatnya untuk saling mengikat diri. Jadi jaga bicara Anda. Bila tidak aku pastikan akan membeli toko ini dan memecatmu." Si pegawai tidak berkomentar apapun lagi.

Kuroko dengan bantuan Akashi mulai mencari perhiasan yang cocok untuk ibu Kuroko. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan kalung emas putih. Hanya berupa rantai sederhana tetapi terkesan manis dan mewah. Harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal tetapi tetap harus meminjam uang dari Akashi.

Akashi meminta si pegawai mengambilkan kalung yang dimaksud. Kemudian dengan lihai, seakan sudah biasa melakukannya, Akashi mengalungkannya pada leher Kuroko. Membalik badan Kuroko dan mengarahkannya pada cermin yang memang terdapat di sana. Sambil melihat pantulan diri mereka dimana Akashi berdiri di belakang Kuroko dan memegang pundaknya, Akashi mengatakan, "Baa-san akan cocok dengan kalung ini. Wajah kalian sangat mirip dan warna rambut juga sama. Beliau pasti terlihat semakin cantik." Kalau Kuroko perempuan pasti dia sudah pingsan ditempat mendengar ucapan barusan. Jangan lupakan senyum langka yang Akashi perlihatkan.

Keluar dari toko perhiasan (Si pegawai tengah mengelap darah dari hidungnya. Diketahui kemudian ternyata dia seorang fujoshi akut), Akashi dan Kuroko mencari tempat makan. Mereka memutuskan akan makan siang di sebuah restoran keluarga sebab pilihan makanannya beragam.

Setelah memesan makanan dan menunggu makanan datang, Kuroko membuat pengakuan. "Akashi-kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan. Sebetulnya aku berbohong." Akashi memberi pandangan menyelidik pada Kuroko. "Aku bukan berbohong soal hadiah ulang tahun untuk Okaa-sama. Aku hanya tidak jujur tentang mengajakmu pergi hari ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta Kise-kun yang menemaniku sebab dia banyak bergaul dengan perempuan dan pasti mengerti mengenai hadiah yang cocok untuk Okaa-sama. Hanya saja aku beubah pikiran setelah memperhatikan Akashi-kun beberapa hari ini. Kalau aku boleh berpendapat Akashi-kun tampak sedang jenuh. Beberapa kali aku melihatmu menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Apakah ada yang memberatkan pikiran Akashi-kun? Apakah ini karena musim pertandingan yang tinggal sebulan lagi atau ujian sekolah kita? Aku tidak meminta Akashi-kun untuk menceritakan bila kau tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Akashi-kun rileks sejenak dengan jalan bersamaku. Jadi setelah ini kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin mengajak ke taman bermain atau mungin tempat lain."

Jarang-jarang Kuroko berbicara panjang. Akashi bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana, yang jelas dia merasa sangat disayang oleh Kuroko. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Aku hanya sedikit lelah dengan semua rutinitas kita". Makanan datang. "Sekarang kita makan dulu setelah itu kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga. Ya kan, Ryouta?"

Kise yang ternyata mengikuti mereka semenjak dari tempat janji bertemu hingga restoran ini tersedak minumannya. Dengan takut-takut Kise bangkit dari kursinya, yang ternyata tepat berada di sebelah meja Kuroko dan Akashi, kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua. "Hehe, Akashicchi tahu aku mengikuti kalian ya? _Emperor eye_mu memang hebat-ssu!"

"Ini bukan karena _emperor eye _Akashi-kun, tetapi karena Kise-kun yang memang tidak pintar menjadi _stalker_."

"Eh, jadi Kurokocchi juga tahu aku mengikuti kalian?" Dijawab keduanya dengan anggukan.

Selesai makan siang, ketiganya berjalan bersama menuju taman bermain. Entah bagaimana ceritanya Kise berjalan diantara Akashi dan Kuroko dengan kedua tangan Kise memegang masing-masing tangan Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi yang terganggu sikap kekanakan Kise dengan kejam mengatakan, "Ryouta, lepaskan tangan kami dan jalanlah jauh dari kami. Kau terlalu tinggi, kami jadi seperti adikmu."

* * *

**Chapter terpanjang, hhe. Aq lagi suka tema friendship, jadi AkaKuro untuk sementara ini dulu ya.  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic ini.**

**RnR please.  
**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan mungkin yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish.  
**


	24. Tetsuya (Himuro, Kagami, Alex)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Requested by : akashitetsuya3  
**

* * *

**.**

******************************Tetsuya (Himuro, Kagami, Alex)**

.

Jarak yang jauh tidak membatasi Himuro Tatsuya dan Kagami Taiga untuk bertemu. Walaupun sempat terjadi ketegangan antara mereka berdua saat masa pertandingan Winter Cup, setelah bicara dari hati ke hati mereka tetap menjadi 'adik dan kakak tidak kandung'.

Disinilah Himura berada, di aparteman Kagami untuk menjenguk 'adiknya' tersebut. Cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu tentu saja Himuro merindukan Kagami, dan tentu saja juga Alex yang ternyata masih menginap di apartemen Kagami. "A-aku tidak kangen denganmu, Tatsuya". Sepertinya Kagami sudah tertular sifat tsundere dari Midorima.

Bernostalgia, Kagami dan Himuro bermain basket berdua, one on one, di lapangan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen Kagami. Sebelum berangkat Kagami sudah memberitahu Alex tentang tujuan mereka dan dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari Alex yang masih bermalas-malasan.

Mini game antara Kagami dan Himuro mungkin baru dimulai sekitar 10 menit, tetapi harus terhenti saat Kagami melempar bola pada Himuro sambil berteriak. "Tangkap, Tetsuya!"

Himuro menangkap bola tetapi tidak memasukkannya ke ring. Dia bingung apakah yang dia dengar barusan adalah benar atau kupingnya yang perlu di periksakan ke dokter THT. "Taiga, apa kau menyebutku Tetsuya?"

Kagami yang diberkati otak pas-pasan terbengong sambil memasang tampang bodoh. Butuh 30 detik bagi Kagami untuk berteriak "HAH?!" sambil memasang wajah merah menahan malu. "Kau salah dengar! Jelas-jelas aku tadi memanggilmu Tetsuya, MAKSUDKU TATSUYA!" kata Kagami diakhiri dengan teriakan.

Himuro tertawa. "Hahaha, rupanya adik kecilku sudah besar ya. Aku jadi sedih. Apakah kau memanggil Kuroko-kun dengan nama depannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kami memanggil nama belakang!"

Tawa Himuro makin keras. "Hmm? Kenapa tidak? Kita lama tinggal di Amerika, seharusnya kau tidak berwajah semerah itu untuk memanggil nama depan seseorang kan?"

Dengan langkah cepat Kagami mendekat pada Himuro dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Siapa yang berwajah merah, Tet-TATSUYA?!"

Himuro yang memang pada dasarnya jago berkelahi dan memiliki kekuatan yang besar walaupun badannya lebih kecil dari Kagami, dengan mudah melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kagami dari bajunya. "Hahaha, Taiga, kau baru saja mengakui semuanya. Kau memang adik yang manis," kata Himuro sambil mengelus kepala Kagami. Wajah merah Kagami tidak kalah dari kepiting rebus.

Sedang 'asyik-asyiknya' Himuro menggoda 'adik kecilnya' tersebut, Alex yang akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur datang menyusul mereka. Untung dia datang dengan penampilan normal, memakai celana jeans dan jaket ketat. "Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

Dengan seenaknya Himuro menjawab. "Alex, sepertinya Taiga sedang suka dengan seseorang." Kagami semakin mengamuk.

"Eh, siapa?" tanya Alex semangat.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, rekan setimnya di Seirin." Kagami berniat menyikut Himuro, tetapi dengan cekatan Himuro menghindar.

Alex berkedip bingung. "Kuroko Tetsuya? Sepertinya pernah dengar tetapi dimana ya?" Alex memasang pose berpikir. "Ah! Aku ingat! Bukankah dia laki-laki yang berambut biru muda itu, yang nyaris aku cium saat tim Seirin datang ke apartemenmu, kan, Taiga?"

"Iy-BUKAN!"

"AHH! Jadi benar kau suka dengan dia ya? Taiga, aku tahu Tetsuya manis, tetapi aku tidak setuju kau menyukai sesama jenis! Aku kan ingin menggendong anakmu nanti!"

"Jangan seenaknya mengatur siapa yang yang bisa aku sukai, Alex!"

"AHH! Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Tetsuya, ya?!"

Kagami dan Alex terus berdebat. Sedangkan di belakang mereka Himuro tengah merekam adegan pertengkaran tersebut. Hasil rekamannya nanti akan dia pastikan terkirim pada Kuroko.

* * *

**Dari yg aq tahu Himuro jago berantem.  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	25. Don't Touch! (HaiNiji, Kuroko)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Requested by :Myadorabletetsuya  
**

**warning: kata-kata kasar**

* * *

**.**

******************************Don't Touch! (HaiNiji, Kuroko)  
**

.

Sesi latihan hari ini adalah sesi latihan terburuk yang pernah Kuroko jalani. Berkali-kali dia gagal memberi pass. Hasilnya, Midorima harus mengeluarkan cadangan kacamatanya untuk ketiga kalinya karena Kuroko memberi_ passing_ yang mengarah pada wajahnya. Hal ini menyebabkan Kise misuh-misuh. Katanya, "Kurokocchi, kenapa kau tidak melukaiku-ssu?" Dasar masokis.

Tidak hanya membuat rekan timnya terluka, dia pun membuat dirinya sendiri terluka. Berkali-kali dia terkena lemparan bola ataupun tersandung bola saat men_dribble_. Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi yang selalu terlihat tenang marah-marah pada Kuroko.

Lalu kenapa Kuroko tidak berlatih sebaik(?) biasanya dan membuatnya menjadi bahan amukan Akashi? Alasan sederhana karena selama sesi latihan ini dia terus memperhatikan Haizaki Shougo, salah satu pemain regular di tim basket SMP Teiko. Kuroko tidak membenci Haizaki, hanya saja mereka tidak bisa dikatakan teman. Status mereka hanya sekedar teman satu tim. Berkali-kali Kuroko melirik pada Haizaki yang terlihat sedang tidak enak hati. Dan sepertinya Kuroko tahu penyebabnya.

Usai latihan yang sangat mengerikan, seluruh anggota tim _string 1 _berniat kembali ke ruang ganti , tetapi niat mereka terhenti saat mereka dikagetkan oleh teriakan "KUROKO!" yang berasal dari Nijimura.

Dengan indahnya Kuroko 'tumbang' akibat latihan hari ini, tepat di hadapan Nijimura. Untung Nijimura punya refleks yang cukup bagus sehingga dia bisa langsung menangkap Kuroko. "Ck, dasar merepotkan," kata Nijimura sambil melingkarkan lengan Kuroko pada bahunya.

Niatnya Nijimura akan membawa Kuroko ke UKS dengan cara menggendongnya, akan tetapi entah muncul dari mana Haizaki datang menyela. "Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Tetsuya, Nijimura-san." Semuanya langsung berbisik-bisik heboh.

"Apa maksudmu, Haiza – Hei!" Nijimura berteriak saat dengan kasarnya Haizaki menarik Kuroko ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku bilang jangan menyentuh Tetsuya." Anggota tim _string 1 _membuat banyak spekulasi dan yang paling 'masuk akal' adalah ini mengenai cinta segitiga. Tidak ada yang mengira Haizaki yang 'hobi bermain' ternyata tertarik pada Kuroko yang jelas-jelas lelaki.

"Haizaki, jangan kasar! Kau membuat Kuroko semakin kesakitan!" bentak Nijimura. "Apa masalahmu, hah?"

Selama beberapa saat Haizaki hanya menatap galak Nijimura, samapi kemudian, "Karena aku tidak suka kau menyentuh Tetsuya_, damnit_!" Nijimura terbelalak saat Haizaki berkata kasar padanya. "Aku tidak suka kau menyentuh siapapun!"

"Kenap…."

"Karena aku suka padamu, brengsek! Dan aku sedang cemburu kalau otak bodohmu itu tidak mengerti!"

Nijimura melotot kaget. Seluruh anggota _string 1_ membuka mulut mereka dengan sangat lebar. Kuroko masih dalam keadaan lemah dalam dekapan Haizaki.

"Oy, Daiki! Urus partnermu!" Haizaki melempar (benar-benar melempar) Kuroko. Untung Aomine berada dekat mereka sehingga dia bisa langsung menangkap tubuh Kuroko. "Nijimura-san, ikut denganku!" Haizaki menarik (baca: menyeret) Nijimura keluar dari gym, meninggalkan semuanya yang masih menatap adegan 'penembakan' teraneh yang pernah mereka saksikan.

Hening selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya semuanya berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Tidak ada yang berkomentar, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sebab salah bicara sedikit saja maka Haizaki dan/atau Nijimura akan 'menghajar' mereka.

Di sisi lain anggota tim yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang ganti, Kuroko yang berada dalam gendongan punggung Aomine, dengan lemah mengatakan, "Aomine-kun, apa tadi aku berhasil 'tumbang' di dekat Nijimura-senpai?"

"Ah, kau baru membuat _scene _barusan. Dan apa maksudnya 'berhasil tumbang', Tetsu?" Pertanyaan Aomine tidak dijawab sebab Kuroko tengah tidur kelelahan sambil tersenyum tipis. Rencananya untuk membuat Haizaki cemburu sukses besar.

* * *

**Makasih ya, Myadorabletetsuya-san, aq jd punya alesan untuk ngetik si preman kesukaan aq setelah Oga dari Beelzebub ini, hhe.  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	26. Kanpai! (Kaijo)

**Disclaimer : Chapter ini sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Ini scene dari Kuroko no Basuke Replace, scene yg paling aq suka. Dan ini bukan translate ya, aq ambil inti ceritanya aja.  
**

* * *

**.**

**********************************Kanpai! (Kaijo**)

.

Dalam pertandingan Winter Cup kemarin, sekolah Kaijo yang merupakan salah satu sekolah terkuat berhasil dikalahkan tim Seirin yang bahkan belum genap 2 tahun berdiri. Tidak mau berlarut-larut terjebak dalam kesedihan, Moriyama menagih janji pada Kise untuk membuat acara _goukon_. Kise yang sudah merasa betah berada dalam lingkungan _team work_ Kaijo, tentunya menyanggupi dan akan berusaha membuat _goukon _yang paling menyenangkan.

Dan di sini sekarang, di sebuah kafe cukup mewah, kelima anggota reguler Kaijo masing-masing duduk berhadapan dengan lima wanita cantik yang merupakan rekan kerja Kise di dunia modeling.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, semuanya sudah berkumpul-ssu. Bagaimana kalau kau segera memimpin kanpai?" tanya Kise.

"Eh, kenapa harus aku? Kau saja Kise!" kata Kasamatsu panik.

"Tentu saja karena kau kapten kami, Kasamatsu. Jadi cepatlah berdiri!" kata Moriyama dengan nada terdengar gugup.

"Ba-baiklah.." kata Kasamatsu sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Kasamatsu berdiri sambil memegang gelasnya dengan kepala menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah, apalagi mata wanita-wanita di depannya. Saat dia mengangkat kepala untuk bersorak kanpai, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat 'bagian tubuh wanita' di depannya, dan kemudian "OPPAI!" teriak Kasamatsu kencang.

Teriakan Kasamatsu membuat hening kafe dalam sekejab, dengan tatapan seluruh tamu kafe pada dirinya yang sedang berdiri sambil mengangkat gelas. Diketahui kemudian bahwa Kasamatsu sangat canggung bila dekat dengan perempuan.

'Untung bukan aku..' pikir anggota tim lainnya.

* * *

**Diambil dari KuroBas Replace. Ada yg udah baca?  
**

**Oh ya, kalo ga ngerti, oppai artinya buah dada.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	27. Tolong Aku! (Kasamat, Momoi, Aida, Kise)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

**Requested by: **mimiko x as sakura (KiKasa sementara ini dulu ya)

* * *

**.**

**********************************Tolong Aku! (Kasamatsu, Momoi, Aida, Kise)**

.

Hari ini hari yang cerah. Kasamatsu yang merasa bosan di rumah seharian karena hari ini tidak ada latihan basket, memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

_'Sepertinya buku yang aku incar sudah terbit.'_ Pikir Kasamatsu.

Setelah tiba di toko buku, Kasamatsu langsung menemukan buku yang diinginkannya. Karena rasanya aneh bila langsung pulang Kasamatsu akhirnya berjalan di antara rak-rak lainnya melihat-lihat buku yang mungkin juga menarik. Saking asyiknya melihat-lihat, tidak sengaja Kasamatsu menabrak pundak seseorang di sebelahnya. Terlihat orang tersebut berpenampilan kasual, memakai topi, dan berambut merah muda dengan panjang sepinggang.

"Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo..." gugup Kasamatsu sambil menunjuk orang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Momoi Satsuki, manager tim Touou.

"Ah..Kasamatsu-san!" kata Momoi menyapa ceria. "Mooo~, namaku bukan Momo, tapi Mo-Mo-I." Sambung Momoi dengan memberi penekanan pada namanya. "Ah, berhubung Kasamatsu-san ada di sini, bisa tolong ambilkan buku yang itu? Aku tidak sampai."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kasamatsu mengambilkan buku yang Momoi maksud. "Terima kasih, Kasamatsu-san. Sebetulnya buku ini untuk Tetsu-kun, dia mengoleksinya." Jelas Momoi sambil tersenyum cerah. "Kasamatsu-san, kenapa kau diam saja? Dan apakah itu keringat? Aku rasa AC-nya masih tetap menyala." Kata Momoi saat melihat ke langit-langit. Saat Momoi kembali melihat ke arah Kasamatsu, yang dia temukan adalah kosong. "Loh, Kasamatsu-san kemana?" tanya Momoi bingung.

Di luar toko buku, Kasamatsu lari sekencang-kencangnya sambil membawa buku incarannya. Saking kencangnya berlari tanpa tahu arah, dia menabrak seseorang berambut coklat pendek. Untunglah orang yang ditabrak dan menabrak tidak sampai jatuh.

"Kasamatsu-san, apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau berlari seperti dikejar hantu begitu?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah pelatih tim Seirin, Aida Riko.

"Eh..?! Ma-maafkan aku! A-aku sedang buru-buru!" kata Kasamatsu meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan. Saking buru-burunya, atau mungkin takut, Kasamatsu kembali menabrak seseorang, yang sudah pasti adalah seorang wanita karena rambutnya yang panjang dan mengenakan rok. "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" Kasamatsu meminta maaf kembali sambil membungkukkan badan berulang kali, seperti Sakurai Ryou dari Touou. Selesai meminta maaf dia langsung berlari kencang lagi, meninggalkan Aida yang kebingungan.

"Apakah Kasamatsu-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Aida khawatir.

Sedangkan Kasamatsu terus berlari tanpa tentu arah. _'Tolong aku dari perempuan!'_ teriak Kasamatsu dalam hati.

Malam harinya, Kasamatsu yang sedang membaca buku di kamarnya dikagetkan suara ponselnya. Ada pesan dari Kise yang berisi "Kasamatsu-senpai, apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi Momoicchi mengirimiku pesan katanya kalian bertemu di toko buku. Tapi Kasamatsu-senpai langsung menghilang, dan tiba-tiba kembali lagi ke toko buku sambil meminta maaf pada staff toko karena kau lupa membayar bukumu. Bahkan pelatih Kurokocchi juga mengirimiku pesan untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Dia bilang kau meminta maaf pada manekin di depan sebuah maid cafe. Dia menanyakan apakah kau kehilangan kontak lensmu. Memangnya senpai memakai kontak lens? Aku khawatir sekali-ssu."

Membaca pesan Kise yang menyatakan kekhawatiran mereka, membuat Kasamatsu semakin malu bercampur kesal. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga seluruh anggota tim tahu kejadian memalukan hari ini. Kasamatsu kemudian membalas pesan Kise, "Kise, sekarang buka jendela kamarmu, naik ke atap rumahmu, dan terjun bebaslah dari sana! _Sine_!"

* * *

**Agar nyambung sama chap sebelumnya, aq posting ini dulu ya.  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	28. Terima kasih (Akashi 23, Kuroko 15)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

**Requested by: Unknown Reader (guest), jjj (guest), UseMyImagination, Valthera-Red, akashitetsuya3, Unknown person (guest)**

* * *

**.**

**********************************Terima kasih (Akashi [23], Kuroko [15])**

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 15 tahun, sedang mengalami yang namanya masa jenuh menuju ujian kelulusan sekolah. Setiap hari dia hanya belajar dan belajar. Kegiatan belajarnya baru berhenti saat makan dan mandi.

Tetapi tetap saja, walaupun setiap hari dia belajar, Kuroko tetap merasa kesulitan pada mata pelajaran matematika. Sebetulnya nilainya tidak buruk, tetapi bila ingin masuk ke SMA favorit tentu dia harus belajar lebih giat lagi.

Kuroko menceritakan masalahnya ini pada ibunya, berharap ibunya mengizinkannya mengikuti les tambahan. Sayang, keluarga Kuroko tidak bisa dikatakan orang berada sehingga akan sulit kalau Kuroko sampai mengikuti les. Kuroko hanya mengiyakan dengan berat hati.

Ayah Kuroko yang ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka, tiba-tiba beliau teringat memiliki seorang kenalan dimana anaknya adalah salah satu mahasiswa di universitas favorit. Ayah Kuroko menyarankan anak kenalannya tersebut untuk menjadi guru privat Kuroko selama beberapa bulan ini dan Kuroko dengan senang menjawab, "Terima kasih, Tou-san."

Dua hari kemudian guru les yang dimaksud datang ke rumah Kuroko. Ibu Kuroko yang menyambut kedatangannya sempat diam membisu, hanya menatap takjub pada si tamu.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro. Aku yang akan menjadi guru les Tetsuya." Ibu Kuroko tetap menatap wajah Akashi. "Kuroko-san?" panggil Akashi menyadarkan ibu Kuroko.

Ibu Kuroko tersadar dari transnya. Dengan segera beliau mengajak Akashi ke kamar Kuroko dan menemukan Kuroko yang tengah bergelut dengan matematika.

Ibu Kuroko meninggalkan anaknya dengan Akashi. "Halo, Tetsuya. Aku Akashi Seijuro, 23 tahun. Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran kita, aku harus memberitahumu kalau aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan suffix –san. Jadi silakan panggil aku Akashi-kun atau agar lebih dekat kau boleh memanggilku Seijuro nii."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang boleh memanggilku Akashi-san hanya seorang. Kau mengerti, Tetsuya?"

"_Hai_, Akashi-kun." Akashi hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil tersenyum tipis. Padahal dia berharap Kuroko akan memanggilnya Seijuro nii-chan. Siapa yang tidak mau memiliki adik semanis Kuroko. "_Ano_, Akashi-kun, boleh aku tahu Tou-san membayar dengan apa? Kami tidak punya banyak uang untuk membayar jasamu."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Benar kata ayahmu kau pasti menanyakan ini. Untuk bayarannya, kau cukup belajar yang benar, lulus, dan masuk ke SMA yang kau inginkan. Tapi bila gagal, ibumu harus membayarnya dengan memasakiku berbagai makanan dengan bahan dasar tofu. Aku dengar ibunya pintar memasak." Kuroko hanya menatap tanpa berkedip. Sepertinya dia mendapat guru privat yang agak aneh.

Selama dua bulan ke depan, nyaris setiap hari Akashi bulak-balik ke rumah Kuroko, bahkan beberapa kali dia menginap di sana. Pelajaran yang dia ajari pun bukan hanya matematika, tetapi semua pelajaran. Beruntung Akashi mendapat murid yang pandai seperti Kuroko sehingga tidak terlalu berat untuk mengajarinya.

Musim ujian datang, dilanjutkan dengan pengumuman kelulusan sekolah, dan berlanjut dengan tes masuk SMA. Hari ini akan menjadi hari pengadilan bagi Kuroko, apakah dia akan membayar Akashi dengan hasil kelulusannya atau dengan masakan ibunya.

Hari pengumuman datang dan Kuroko berhasil lulus ke SMA yang dia inginkan. Satu hal yang pasti, hari ini dia akan membayar guru lesnya tersebut dengan hasil kelulusan masuk SMA.

Kuroko berlari menuju universitas Akashi. Sebelum sampai di tujuan, Kuroko mampir ke sebuah toko dan membelikan hadiah untuk Akashi. _'Semoga Akashi-kun suka.'_

Kuroko tiba di universitas Akashi. Dia mendapat tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari semua mahasiswa yang ada di sana. Bodohnya Kuroko tidak pernah menanyakan Akashi mengikuti program studi apa, sehingga beberapa kali dia harus bertanya dimana Akashi dan beberapa kali itu pulalah Kuroko mendapat cubitan dan pelukan gemas dari beberapa mahasiswi.

Akashi akhirnya ditemukan, tengah makan siang berdua bersama seseorang.

"Akashi-kun!" panggil Kuroko semangat.

Akashi yang tengah kedapatan makan siang berdua entah mengapa terlihat kaget. "Oh, Tetsuya rupanya. Ada apa?"

Kuroko berdiri di hadapan Akashi. "Aku berhasil masuk ke SMA yang aku inginkan."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah... Kau memang pintar, Tetsuya," kata Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko.

"Dua bulan kemarin aku belum sempat mengatakannya, tetapi aku bisa berhasil seperti sekarang berkat Akashi-kun yang bersedia mengajariku. Ini semua berkat Akashi-kun. Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun, terima kasih," kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk dalam.

Akashi memegang kedua pundak Kuroko. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Tetsuya. Semuanya berkat dirimu sendiri, aku hanya mendorongmu untuk semakin baik. Kau yang sudah bekerja keras, kau berhasil lulus karena kekuatanmu sendiri. Jadi yang seharusnya berterima kasih adalah aku karena kau bisa membayarku dengan kelulusanmu."

Akashi dan Kuroko bertukar senyum tipis. "Ah ya, Akashi-kun. Saat perjalanan kemari aku membelikanmu sesuatu. Ini." Kuroko menyerahkan bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Wah, terima kasih, Tetsu" -Akashi mengambil bungkusan, mengintip isinya,- "ya," dan langsung melempar bungkusan tersebut.

Kuroko terlihat kaget walau tertutup wajah datarnya. Teman Akashi yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Dia mengambil bungkusan dengan takut-takut dan melihat isinya. Dia tertawa, "Hahaha, Tetsuya-kun, aku heran kalian mengobrol apa selama les. Apakah Akashi-san tidak pernah memberitahumu kalau dia tidak suka anjing, walaupun hanya boneka. Hahaha, Akashi-san bonekanya boleh untukku?"

"Ya, ambil saja, Kouki," kata Akashi sambil mengelus dadanya.

Kuroko yang awalnya kaget hadiahnya dilempar sekarang memandangi teman Akashi yang tadi dipanggilnya Kouki. "_Ano_, Akashi-kun, kau pernah bilang yang boleh memanggilmu 'Akashi-san' hanya seorang. Apakah yang kau maksud-"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi sudah menyeret Kuroko menuju mobil Akashi yang tengah terparkir. Kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba membuat supir Akashi yang sedang tidur di kursi driver terbangun kaget. "Jii-san, bawa Tetsuya pulang ke rumahnya, setelah itu kembali lagi kemari." Kuroko yang sudah didudukkan di kursi penumpang hanya menata bingung.

_'Fuhh, apa Kouki mengerti maksud Tetsuya tadi ya?'_

* * *

**Tengah melem kemarin (26/6) baru baca KuroBas 219 n udah gatel pengen ngetik adegan AkaKuro. Yap, ada scene dari chapter 219. Ada yang tahu yang mana?  
**

**Entah kenapa tiap liat story stats yg paling banyak dibaca yg chara utamanya Akashi. Ato ga rata2 req yg charanya Akashi. Heran... (belagak mikir mode: on)**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	29. Anak Nakal (Teiko personel)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

**Suggested by: mimiko x as sakura  
**

**Note: Nijimura-sensei 31 tahun. GoM, Momoi, Haizaki 4 tahun.**

* * *

**.**

**********************************Anak Nakal  
**

.

Haizaki, 4 tahun, adalah salah satu murid di TK Teiko. Sifatnya yang seperti preman cilik selalu membuat teman-temannya marah ataupun menangis. Ini bukan hal baru di kawasan TK Teiko.

Seperti hari ini, Haizaki kembali membuat gempar isi kelasnya.

Waktu kejadian adalah saat Nijimura-sensei mendapat telepon dari salah satu orang tua murid sehingga dia harus meninggalkan murid-muridnya sementara waktu. Haizaki yang memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, membuka tasnya yang berukuran besar dan melempar katak hidup, tepat jatuh di atas kepala Momoi yang memang takut dan jijik pada katak.

"KYAA!" teriak Momoi sambil menangis. Dia tidak berani mengambil atau menyingkirkan katak tersebut. "Dai-chan, tolong aku!"

Aomine sebagai sahabat yang baik berniat menyingkirkan katak tersebut. "Satsuki, jangan banyak bergerak! Aku susah mengambilnya!"

Hal ini kembali Haizaki jadikan kesempatan untuk membuka tasnya dan melempar bungkusan berisi lima ekor lebah pada Aomine. Lebah-lebah tersebut terbang mengejar Aomine dan mengakibatkan dia tidak jadi menolong Momoi, dia justru berlari keluar kelas dan segera menceburkan dirinya ke kolam ikan yang terletak di belakang TK.

Melihat Momoi dan Aomine dikerjai oleh Haizaki, Kise menjadi naik pitam. "Shougocchi nakal. Jangan-" perkataan Kise terhenti saat Haizaki kembali mengeluarkan isi tasnya dan meletakkan cacing tanah dengan panjang sekitar 15 cm di pundak Kise.

"KYAA!" Kise yang memang terkadang bersikap seperti perempuan berteriak kencang. Dia tidak mampu bergerak. "Shintaroucchi, tolong aku-ssu!"

Entah sedang ada angin apa, Midorima yang biasanya tsundere mendekat pada Kise dan berniat menyingkirkan cacing tanah tersebut, kalau saja Haizaki tidak kembali mengeluarkan anak kucing dari tasnya.

Haizaki mendekatkan anak kucing tersebut pada seragam bagian depan Midorima yang secara otomatis mengeluarkan cakarnya dan bergelantungan di dada Midorima.

"Meoww~" sapa si kucing. Midorima yang memang tidak suka kucing berdiri mematung. Dia tidak berlari, berteriak, atau menyingkirkan anak kucing tersebut. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berkeringat dingin.

"Hahaha," tawa Haizaki dengan suara menggelegar sambil melihat hasil kenakalannya. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapat dorongan pelan di bahunya dari Akashi yang berjalan mendekat pada Midorima. Dengan perlahan Akashi melepas cakaran kucing pada seragam Midorima dan mengelus anak kucing tersebut dengan sayang. Akashi adalah pecinta kucing.

"Shougo, jangan bermain-main dengan binatang. Kau-" omelan Akashi terhenti saat Haizaki kembali membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan boneka anjing. Dengan gerakan cepat Haizaki memasukkan boneka anjing tersebut ke dalam seragam Akashi.

Reaksi Akashi persis sama dengan Midorima, diam mematung sambil berkeringat dingin. Kucing yang tadi sedang dielusnya sudah melompat turun dan berjalan entah kemana.

Tidak terima teman berambut merahnya diperlakukan seperti itu, Murasakibara, yang dari tadi hanya sibuk memakan snack, berjalan dengan langkah lebar mendekat pada Haizaki. Melihat pergerakan Murasakibara, Haizaki bersiul kencang dan entah darimana, seekor gagak terbang masuk dari pintu yang memang terbuka sejak keluarnya Aomine menuju kolam.

"Hus! Hus! Sana pergi! Jangan mengambil snackku!" marah Murasakibara pada si gagak yang berniat mencuri snacknya. Ternyata snack lebih berharga daripada keadaan Akashi.

Tawa Haizaki semakin kencang. Aomine entah mengapa belum kembali ke kelas; Momoi dan Kise masih menangis dan berteriak; Akashi dan Midorima masih berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apapun; dan Murasakibara disibukkan dengan menyingkirkan gagak yang masih riang terbang di atas kepalanya sambil berniat 'ikut mencicipi' snacknya.

"Nah, berarti sekarang tinggal Tetsu-"

Perkataan Haizaki terhenti saat melihat ulah Kuroko. Kuroko yang dari tadi diam mulai ambil tindakan. Dia mengambil katak, cacing, kucing yang ternyata bersembunyi di bawah kursi, dan boneka anjing dari teman-temannya tanpa takut ataupun jijik. Tidak lupa dia menyingkirkan gagak dnegan melemparkan buku ke arahnya.

Selesai dengan aksi 'superhero'nya, dia berlanjut dengan melempar mainan pada Haizaki dengan tenaga seadanya. Wajahnya tetap datar dan itu justru membuat Haizaki semakin kesal. Sambil melempar, Kuroko terus berkata, "Nakal. Nakal. Nakal." seperti mengucap mantra.

Haizaki semakin kesal. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Kuroko yang terus melempar mainan, kemudian mendorong tubuh Kuroko dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Anak 'normal' biasanya akan menangis, tetapi Kuroko justru bangkit dan mulai menjambak rambut Haizaki dengan kencang, yang Haizaki balas dengan jambakan pula.

Saling jambak berlangsung beberapa menit. Rambut Haizaki dan Kuroko yang memang pada dasarnya berantakan semakin awut-awutan. Suasana semakin panas dengan Momoi dan Kise yang berteriak "Tetsu-kun!/Tetsuyacchi!"

Kuroko terjatuh, tepat saat Nijimura-sensei datang. Dia terkaget melihat pemandangan kelasnya yang sangat berantakan, dimana murid-muridnyanya masih dalam kondisi 'mengenaskan', ditambah Aomine yang baru muncul kembali sambil bernafas cepat dan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup.

Kuroko tiba-tiba terisak pelan sambil mendekat pada Nijimura-sensei. Kuroko memegang celana Nijimura-sensei, kemudian Kuroko digendongnya. "Ada apa, Kuroko-kun? Ceritakan pada sensei," kata Nijimura sambil mengelus punggung Kuroko.

"Itu... Shougo-kun nakal lagi. Dia melempar katak, cacing, kucing, lebah, boneka anjing, dan gagak pada teman-teman. Hiks. Terus, dia pegang-pegang pantat aku."

"BOHONG!" teriak Haizaki. "Yang bagian melempar binatang itu benar, tapi yang pegang pantat tidak benar. Tetsuya, jangan berbohong, aku kan hari ini belum memegang pantatmu!"

Skakmat. Tanpa perlu meminta penjelasan Nijimura-sensei sudah tahu penyebab kekacauan ini. "Haizaki-kun, tidak ada cemilan untukmu hari ini, ya," kata Nijimura-sensei dengan nada ceria tetapi mengerikan sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Kuroko makin erat.

Sayang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Kuroko tengah menyeringai tipis dalam dekapan Nijimura-sensei. Yang Kuroko lakukan tadi hanya akting, air matanya adalah air mata palsu, dia pun memang sengaja jatuh tepat saat Nijimura-sensei datang sehingga semakin mudah Haizaki menjadi 'korban' Nijimura-sensei.

_'Shougo-kun nakal, aku juga nakal.'_

* * *

**Ide ini tertimbun di antara PM. Sebelum lupa jd aq publish duluan.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	30. Thank You Gift untuk Aida (Kiyo Hyu Aida

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

**Requested by: akashitetsuya3  
**

* * *

**.**

**********************************Thank You Gift untuk Aida (Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Aida)**

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kapten basket SMA Seirin. Di udara yang sepanas ini dia justru pergi keluar rumah. Alasaanya karena bosan di rumah, tetapi saat sudah berada di luar rumah dia malah mengeluh kepanasan.

Hanya berbekal topi sebagai penahan panas matahari, dia melihat salah satu toko serba ada yang sedang menggelar diskon besar-besaran. '_Mungkin ada barang yang bagus, sekalian aku berteduh sebentar,_" pikir Hyuuga.

Masuklah Huuga pada toko tersebut, menemukan banyak sekali orang yang tentunya tidak tahan bila disuguhi barang-barang diskon. Saat sedang melihat-lihat barang, dia menemukan sebuah sweater berwarna coklat, persis seperti warna rambut pelatihnya, Aida Riko. '_Ehm, kami memang pernah memberikan hadiah peluit untuk Kantoku, yah... walaupun kami nyaris meninggal ditabrak truk gara-gara nyaris kehilangan peluit itu, tetapi kalau aku ingat, aku pribadi belum pernah memberikan hadiah terima kasih padanya. Yah, beruntunglah kau Kantoku karena aku sedang berbaik hati,_' pikir Hyuuga sambil tersenyum tipis. Dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang-bayang adegan penyerahan hadiah pada Aida, yang membuat Hyuuga tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sambil berjalan menuju kasir, dia melihat-lihat barang lainnya, dan tidak sengaja bertemu Kiyoshi yang tengah membawa beberapa barang.

"Hey, Kiyoshi!" sapa Hyuuga.

Kiyoshi tampak terkejut dan menyembunyikan barang belanjaannya. "Oh, Hyuuga!" sapa Kiyoshi dengan nada yang terdengar gugup. Sambil melihat jam tangannya, dia pamit begitu saja. "Haha, aku sedang buru-buru. Kita bertemu besok di sekolah ya. _Jaa_!" Hyuuga hanya terbengong untuk pertemuan singkat mereka, ditambah gelagat Kiyoshi yang agak mencurigakan.

Keesokan harinya, sebelum latihan basket dimulai, dengan langkah ringan Hyuuga menuju ruang loker yang pastinya baru ada Aida di sana. Sambil bersenandung kecil dan bungkusan hadiah untuk Aida di tangannya, Hyuuga membuka pintu ruang loker, menemukan Kiyoshi dan Aida yang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

Tadinya Hyuuga tidak mau mengganngu mereka, sayang Aida sudah melihat kedatangannya. "Oh, Hyuuga-kun!"

Mendengar sapaan Aida, Kiyoshi ikut menyapa. "Oh, Hyuuga rupanya."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hyuuga. Hadiah di tangannya dia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Riko." Mendengar pernyataan Kiyoshi entah kenapa membuat Hyuuga merasa tidak senang. "Riko, ini, hadiah terima kasih," kata Kiyoshi sambil menyerahkan bungkusan. Tas pembungkusnya sama dengan toko tempat kemarin Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi bertemu.

Aida menerimanya (baca: merebut) dengan senang hati. Dia langsung melihat isinya, tidak memedulikan Kiyoshi yang protes untuk tidak membukanya. Saat melihat isinya, "Teppei, apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau menghadiahi aku bir dan sake, hah?! Kau kan tahu aku masih di bawah umur!"

"Kan aku bilang jangan dibuka, dan salahkan dirimu sendiri tidak menunggu aku selesai bicara. Ini memang hadiah untuk Aida, tepatnya Aida Kagetora, ayahmu. Ini hadiah terima kasih dariku karena beberapa minggu kemarin sudah mau membantu tim kita berlatih. Tolong berikan padanya, ya," kata Kiyoshi tanpa merasa bersalah. Dia kemudian melengos pergi sambil mengacak rambut Aida sekilas, meninggalkan Hyuuga dan Aida yang kebingungan.

"Teppei, jahat. Aku kira untukku." Aida duduk sambil cemberut.

"Kan-Kantoku," panggil Hyuuga agak terbata. Aida menatap kepadanya. "Tidak perlu bersedih gara-gara si D-Aho Kiyoshi itu. Ini," Hyuuga menyerahkan hadiahnya yang sedari tadi masih disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya, "hadiah terima kasih dariku, untuk Aida Riko." Saat mengatakannya entah mengapa wajah Hyuuga memerah dan detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat. "Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu, ada yang perlu aku persiapkan." Hyuuga sebetulnya tidak ada keperluan, hanya saja dia jadi merasa canggung dekat dengan pelatihnya tersebut.

Kemudian Hyuuga berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang loker. Saat menutup pintu, sekilas terlihat Aida yang tengah terpana melihat bungkusan hadiah di tangannya, di bibirnya tersungging senyum tipis, dan hal ini membuat Hyuuga merasa senang untuk alasan yang dia tidak/belum mengerti.

Baru beberapa langkah dari ruang loker, terdengar teriakan membahana dari Aida.

"Hyuuga-kun bodoh! Sekarang sedang musim panas kenapa menghadiahiku sweater!"

Hyuuga yang tadinya tersenyum senang jadi mendengus kesal. '_Ck, perempuan memang makhluk yang membingungkan!_'

* * *

**Wah... udah 2 hari ga diupdate, hoho.**

**Request ini tertimbun di antara PM. Sebelum lupa jd aq publish duluan. Oh ya, yg hadiah peluit itu dari temen2 angkatan pertama tim basket Seirin. Aq tahu dari KuroBas replace.  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	31. Kangen (OgiKuro)

**Published: July, 2nd. 02:04 pm**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

**Suggested by: **ayakLein24

**Requested by: ** Iam. Titania-falls, akashitetsuya3

* * *

**.**

**Kangen (OgiKuro)**

.

Kuroko yang tengah bersantai sambil ditemani Nigou dan novel tebalnya, dikejutkan oleh suara ponselnya. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari sahabat semasa SD-nya, Ogiwara Shigehori yang berisi, [Kuroko, hari minggu besok aku akan ke Tokyo. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Aku kangen]

Kuroko tersenyum saat membacanya. Walau hanya pesan singkat yang dia terima, tetapi tetap membuatnya senang, menandakan bahwa sahabatnya tersebut dalam keadaan baik. Kuroko kemudian membalas, [Ya, ayo kita bertemu. Aku juga kangen dengan Ogiwara-kun]

Keesokan harinya, di stasiun.

"KUROKO!" teriak seseorang pada Kuroko. Orang tersebut berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan penuh semangat.

Kuroko melihat pada si peneriak namanya, yang ternyata adalah "Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko menyapanya dengan volume suara yang kecil, tetapi tidak menyembunyikan nada gembiranya. Di wajahnya terpasang senyum lebar yang jarang dia berikan pada siapapun selain keluarganya.

"Aku kangen sekali, Kuroko!" Ogiwara memeluk sahabatnya tersebut sangat erat yang dibalas Kuroko dengan pelukan erat pula. Kuroko tidak menjawab apapun, tetapi Ogiwara yakin Kuroko juga senang bertemu dengannya.

Keduanya berpelukan cukup lama, tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan bingung. Ogiwara berniat melepas pelukan mereka, tetapi tidak jadi sebab merasakan Kuroko tengah mengcengkeram bajunya sangat erat, seakan tidak ingin lepas. Ogiwara juga entah mengapa merasa Kuroko tengah bergetar tubuhnya, seperti sedang... "Eh, Kuroko, kau menangis?" tanya Ogiwara dengan nada kaget.

Ogiwara mendorong pelan tubuh Kuroko berniat memastikan dia benar menangis atau tidak, tetapi Kuroko justru mempererat pelukannya. "Hey, Kuro..."

"Aku kangen sekali dengan Ogiwara-kun. Sangat," kata Kuroko masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Ogiwara yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Tentu saja dia akan merasa rindu sebab sudah beberapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Ogiwara tidak tega melepas pelukan mereka. Dia kembali memeluk Kuroko, sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya tersebut. "Aku juga," kata Ogiwara sambil mengelus surai biru milik Kuroko.

Dengan agak kasar, Ogiwara melepas pelukan Kuroko. "Kalau kita hanya berpelukan seperti ini kita tidak akan berpindah kemanapun," Ogiwara mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap mata Kuroko yang sembab oleh air mata. Ogiwara kemudian menyakukan saputangannya kembali dan memegang tangan Kuroko, menariknya untuk berjalan. "Ayo kita jalan, aku akan traktir _Chu Chu popsicle_ yang banyak. Kau mau kan?"

Kuroko menjawabnya dengan anggukan semangat.

Keluar dari minimarket, Ogiwara membeli banyak _Chu Chu popsicle_. "Kuroko, kau mau rasa apa?"

Kuroko melihat isi kantung dan secara pasti dia mengeluarkan yang rasa vanilla. Ogiwara juga mengambil salah satunya yang berasa jeruk.

"Ehm... enaknya. Apalagi makan berdua dengan Kuroko seperti sekarang. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa dulu, ya?" Kuroko menjawab dengan gumaman sebab mulutnya sedang sibuk dengan _Chu Chu popsicle_nya. "Kuroko, aku belum pernah mencoba yang rasa vanilla. Boleh mencicipi?"

Kuroko memberikan _Chu Chu popsicle_nya. "Hm... aku tidak begitu suka. Mau coba yang rasa jeruk?" tanya Ogiwara sambil menawarkan _Chu Chu popsicle_nya.

Kuroko membuka mulutnya dan mencicipi _Chu Chu popsicle_ milik Ogiwara. "Aku tetap suka rasa vanilla."

"Hahaha," Ogiwara tertawa dan mengalungkan tangannya di sekeliling pundak Kuroko, melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, senyum tulus tidak terlepas dari wajah Kuroko.

Di salah satu sudut jalan yang tidak jauh dari posisi Kuroko dan Ogiwara tengah jalan berdua sambil berangkulan, terlihat dua remaja pria dengan penampilannya yang sangat kontras. Yang satu berambut biru tua dan berkulit gelap, sedangkan satunya berambut pirang dan berkulit cerah.

"_Kuso_! Apa-apaan, Tetsu, memberikan senyum lebar pada orang aneh itu dan menangis segala di pelukannya?! Aku yang mantan _light_nya saja belum pernah mendapat senyum seperti itu, apalagi dipeluk olehnya. _Kuso_!" Aomine menghadap belakang pada temannya. "Oy, Kise, kau setuju deng... Oy, kenapa kau malah menangis segala, hah?"

"So-soalnya, Kurokocchi dan orang aneh tadi kan saling melakukan _indirect kiss_. Aku kan juga mau melakukan _indirect kiss_ dengan Kurokocchi-ssu!" tangis Kise seperti anak kecil.

Mendengar kata _indirect kiss_, bola basket yang sedang dipegangnya terjatuh dan menggelinding entah kemana.

Bila kita flashback sejenak. Aomine dan Kise yang memang sudah membuat janji untuk bermain _one on one_, tidak sengaja melihat penampakan seseorang yang sangat mirip Kuroko tengah memeluk seorang remaja pria. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua membatalkan janji awal dan berganti membuntuti Kuroko dan 'si orang aneh' yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

* * *

**Namanya bener _chu chu popsicle_, bkn? Tolong koreksi kalau salah. Dan mana characters tag untuk Ogiwara?!  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	32. Berkat Nigou & Shake (KagaKuro)

**Published: July, 3rd. 02:30 pm**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

**Requested by: **Myadorabletetsuya, Retatsu Namikaze, ai selai strawberry, Shirouta Tsuki

* * *

**.**

******Berkat Nigou & _Shake_ (KagaKuro)**

.

Seharusnya ini menjadi kencan pertama Kagami dan Kuroko yang menyenangkan, berdua. '_Tapi kenapa Nigou juga ikut di kencan kami?_' batin Kagami miris. Dia berjalan cukup jauh di belakang Kuroko yang tengah menggendong anjing _husky_-nya tersebut.

Sedang menyumpahi Nigou dalam hati, Kagami melihat pemandangan paling 'mengerikan' di depan matanya, yaitu Nigou menjilat bibir, sekali lagi menjilat bibir Kurokonya! '_Padahal aku yang pacarnya saja belum pernah bergandengan tangan, kenapa Kuroko malah seenaknya membiarkan yang lain merasakan bibirnya_?! Sial*piip*!' batin Kagami kesal bercampur takut sebab lawannya bukan lawan sembarangan, tetapi seekor anjing.

Sepanjang perjalanan tetap seperti itu. Dengan datarnya Kuroko berjalan sambil mengelus Nigou, sedangkan Kagami berada 3 langkah di belakang Kuroko. Di depan Maji Burger, Kagami mendapat ide untuk menarik perhatian Kuroko terhadapnya. '_Ehm, mungkin dengan vanilla shake jumbo dia mau sedikit perhatian denganku._'

Kagami meminta Kuroko menunggu di luar sebentar sebab anjing dilarang dibawa masuk ke dalam. Tidak lebih dari 5 menit, Kagami yang biasanya membeli puluhan burger, kali ini hanya membeli segelas vanilla shake jumbo.

Kagami menyerahkan vanilla shake pada Kuroko yang menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. 'Oh my God, Kuroko, why are you so cute? I really want to 'eat' you!' batin Kagami dalam bahasa inggris.

Kuroko mulai meminumnya. Nigou yang penasaran dengan rasanya, mulai menjilat bibir Kuroko lagi. Vanilla shake yang dia hirup tertinggal di bibirnya, cukup bagi Nigou mengetahui rasanya.

Kagami semakin naik pitam. Idenya untuk menarik perhatian Kuroko dengan vanilla shake gagal total. "Kuroko, kau benar-banar keterlaluan! Kau kan sudah punya aku, kenapa malah bermesraan dengan anjing itu, hah?! Dan seharusnya ini kencan berdua! Tidak seharusnya kau membawa Nigou juga kan!" Kagami bernafas cepat. Kalau dia tidak ingat mereka sedang di tengah keramaian, dia pastikan sudah melempar Nigou ke tengah jalan agar dia tergeleng mobil yang lewat.

"Aku pulang!" protes Kagami sambil berjalan menjauh. Baru terpisah sekitar 3 m Kagami berhenti bejalan dan berbalik ke arah Kuroko dan Nigou yang masih berada di tempat yang sama, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kuroko hanya memandangnya datar dan tetap meminum vanilla shakenya. "Kuroko, kenapa tidak mengejarku, hah?" Protes Kagami kencang, tidak memedulikan pejalan kaki lain yang memandangnya bingung.

'_Kagami-kun berisik sekali. Apakah bergaul dengan Kise-kun membuatnya menjadi seoerti ini, ya?_' batin Kuroko, dan juga Nigou.

Kuroko berjalan mendekat pada Kagami yang masih berdiri sambil cemberut. "Kagami-kun, tidak baik bersikap seperti ini. Kita sudah murid SMA, jadi tolong jaga sikapmu."

Perkataan Kuroko membuat Kagami makin kesal. Mengerti kekesalan Kagami, Kuroko meletakkan Nigou di atas kepalanya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Kagami. "Ayo kita jalan, Kagami-kun, bukankah hari ini janji kita kencan?" tanya Kuroko sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat Kagami harus semakin meningkatkan kadar 'kesabarannya'.

Baru jalan beberapa langkah, Kuroko menawari Kagami vanilla shakenya yang Kagami segera meminumnya. Kesal membuatnya haus. "Kagami-kun, apakah kau tahu kalau itu artinya kita melakukan indirect kiss?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Kagami kaget bukan kepalang dan menyemburkan vanilla shake yang hendak dia telan. "Kuroko, kau sadar kalau kau bertanya sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya?" Kuroko tidak menjawab tetapi Kagami yakin dia bingung.

Kagami berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat sambil agak menyeret Kuroko. "Kagami-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko sambil memegangi Nigou yang tadi nyaris jatuh dari atas kepalanya.

"Ke apartemenku. Aku 'lapar'."

* * *

**Selamat kepada akashitetsuya3 yang sudah menjadi pe-review ke 100! (tebar bunga bank)  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	33. Akashi dan Timnya (NijiAka)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 4th.**

**Requested by: MelonPan, UseMyImagination, Akashi Regulus**

**Note: Fic serius (maybe)**

* * *

**.**

**Akashi dan Timnya (NijiAka)**

**[Including content from manga chapter 220]**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tetapi di salah satu ruang gym masih terdengar decitan sepatu dan _dribble_an bola. Bila menengoknya ke dalam, akan ditemukan seorang remaja pria berambut merah dengan tinggi rata-rata orang Asia. Dia adalah Akashi Seijuro, kapten dari tim basket Teiko. Dia memang orang yang penyendiri, tetapi untuk berlatih basket sendirian hingga larut malam adalah hal yang jarang dia lakukan.

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai malam begini?" tanya seseorang.

Akashi cukup terkejut akan kedatangan orang tersebut. Dia terlalu terhanyut pada permainannya sendiri. "Ah, rupanya kau, Nijimura-san."

Akashi menghentikan permainannya dan berjalan menuju _bench_, mengambil botol minumnya kemudian meminumya dengan lahap.

Nijimura duduk di _bench_. Matanya tidak beralih pada wajah penuh keringat milik Akashi. Entah mengapa wajah Akashi terlihat agak 'berekspresi' bila melihatnya dalam kacamata Nijimura sekarang. "Akashi, apa kau sedang punya pikiran?"

Akashi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa memandang mantan kaptennya tersebut. "Apa terlihat aku sedang banyak pikiran?" Nijimura menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Ha, kau memang hebat, Nijimura-san." Akashi meminum kembali air mineralnya sambil membasuh keringat di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tim basket kita."

Akashi duduk di sebelah Nijimura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Memangnya ada apa dengan tim?"

"Aomine, dia berkembang terlalu cepat sehingga pemain lain kesulitan mengejarnya. Dia justru memarahi pemain lain yang tidak becus melawannya. Ini berpengaruh pada Kuroko dan _passing_annya. Permainan Kuroko memburuk, begitu juga pertemanannya dengan Aomine. Beberapa kali aku memergokinya tengah melamun." Akashi menghirup nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskanya. "Ditambah Murasakibara, aku senang dia berlatih giat dengan yang lainnya dan dia berkembang sangat pesat. Tetapi egonya pun mulai membesar, dia mengatakan tidak akan datang berlatih, sama seperti Aomine. Dia bahkan mengatakan tidak akan mengikuti perkataanku lagi. Dia mengatakan aku lemah."

Nijimura memandang Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Timnya yang dulu kuat semakin kuat, tetapi secara perlahan malah saling menghancurkan. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian Akashi mengatakan, "Aku belum tahu... Yang jelas aku akan tetap membawa tim kita pada kemenangan, apapun yang terjadi. Seperti ayahku pernah katakan padaku, kalau aku tidak berhasil menjadi seseorang yang hebat dalam semua bidang, maka aku bukanlah bagian dari Akashi."

Nijimura tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia lupa ayah Akashi adalah seseorang yang perfeksionis, yang selalu membebankan Akashi Seijuro menjadi sesosok yang sempurna.

Nijimura mengelus kepala Akashi secara perlahan. Akashi agak terbelalak kaget sebab Nijimura yang selalu terlihat ketus sedang berusaha menghiburnya. "Kalau kau punya masalah, jangan segan untuk menceritakannya padaku. Biarpun aku bukan kaptenmu lagi dan kita akan jarang bertemu, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa saling berbicara, kan? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menangani masalah ini." Nijimura tersenyum tipis, sesuatu yang jarang dia lakukan. Kemudian dia melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah terlalu malam. Aku harus segera pulang, kau juga Akashi."

Nijimura bangkit dari _bench _dan berjalan keluar dari gym. Melihat mantan kaptennya sudah berjalan menjauh, Akashi berdiri dan membungkuk rendah kepadanya. "Nijimura-san, terima kasih banyak untuk waktumu."

Nijimura hanya melambai sekilas tanpa membalikkan badannya sambil mengatakan, "Ah, aku percaya padamu, Akashi."

* * *

**Maaf, minna-san, aq lg galau, baru baca KnB 220 makin galau, jadi aq buat fic galau ini.  
**

**Btw, ada yg udah nonton anime Free! ? I think it's kinda similar with KuroBas.**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini.**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chara(s) selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^.**

**Requestan yg udah lewat aq usahain publish, tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest'  
**


	34. Berburu Nee-san (Moriyama x Izuki)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 5th.**

**Requested by: ayakLein24  
**

* * *

**.**

**Berburu Nee-san (Moriyama x Izuki)**

**.**

Izuki yang baru pulang dari toko buku, setelah lagi-lagi membeli kumpulan permainan kata, dibuat bingung oleh penampakan seorang pria yang sepertinya dia kenal. Rambut hitamnya yang selalu tampak berkilau dengan poni miringnya yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya. Berkali-kali Izuki melihatnya tengah menyapa (baca: menggoda) perempuan-perempuan yang lewat di depannya, tidak lupa sambil mengibaskan poninya.

Tidak salah lagi, Izuki semakin yakin bahwa orang itu adalah... "Moriyama, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Si pria berambut hitam itu menoleh pada si pemanggil. "Oh, kau rupanya, Izuki," kata Moriyama sambil tidak lupa mengibaskan poni kebanggaannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seperti hidung belang yang... eh hidung belang?" Izuki langsung membuka buku kumpulan permainan kata yang baru dibelinya, mencoba mencari ilham untuk kata 'hidung belang'.

Tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Izuki, dengan kasar Moriyama merebut buku tersebut kemudian mengantonginya, membuat Izuki menggerutu kesal. "Ck, kau dan hobi anehmu itu. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba hobiku?

"Hobi apa?"

"Mencari Nee-san cantik yang bisa kita ajak kencan," kata Moriyama sambil merangkul pundak Izuki. "Kalau kau tidak mau, bukumu akan aku buang," ancam Moriyama.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya," jawab Izuki singkat. Dalam hatinya dia merutuk kesal sebab buku kesayangannya menjadi sandera.

"Tenang saja, kau akan aku ajari caranya. Sekarang lihat aku ya." Moriyama melepas rangkulannya dan berjalan mendekati seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar 20 tahunan.

"Halo, Nee-san. Aku dan temanku baru mendapat upah hasil kerja sambilan kami," bohong Moriyama, "Jadi, maukah Nee-chan menemani kami makan siang atau mungkin minum secangkir teh dengan kami?" Kata Moriyama sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya, tidak lupa sambil mengibaskan rambut hitam berkilaunya.

Izuki menepuk dahinya dengan kesal atas kebodohan temannya tersebut. Kalau caranya seperti itu perempuan malah akan takut, kan?

Benar saja, wanita yang menjadi 'korban' Moriyama dengan takut-takut bergerak mundur. "Hahaha, maaf ya, aku sedang ada urusan. Lagipula kalian masih SMA kan? Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan yang umurnya berada di bawahku. Jadi bagaimana kalau uangnya kalian tabung saja?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, wanita tersebut menjauh, berjalan cepat nyaris berlari dari tempat 'mengerikan' itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau begitu caranya kau malah membuat mereka takut, tahu! Seharusnya jangan mengajak secara langsung begitu. Ajak bicara dulu pelan-pelan, sedikit basa-basi kan tidak ada salahnya. Atau kau mau aku ajari cara menggombal? Aku memang belum pernah mempraktekkannya, tetapi aku pernah membaca beberapa dalam koleksi buku-bukuku, salah satunya... " Izuki melihat ke arah Moriyama yang ternyata tidak mendengarkan perkataan panjang lebarnya barusan. Dia malah berjongkok sambil menggaruk-garuk tanah. "Oy, Moriyama kau mendengarkan aku tidak?!"

Moriyama tidak menjawab. Beberapa kali dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kencang. "Izuki, kau tahu tidak, Nee-san yang tadi itu adalah yang ke-19 yang aku ajak kencan hari ini. Kalau yang selanjutnya gagal lagi, aku akan bunuh diri."

Petir seakan menyambar Izuki. Bukan, dia bukan cemas pada Moriyama yang kemungkinan akan bunuh diri, menurutnya justru bagus sebab salah satu pemain hebat dari Kaijo akan berkurang satu. Yang membuatnya cemas adalah.. _'BUKU YANG AKU BELI MASIH ADA PADANYA!'_

Izuki kemudian berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar Moriyama bisa mendapat teman kencan, siapapun boleh asalkan...

'_KETEMU!_' teriak Izuki dalam hati sambil berlari ke arah salah satu toko yang menjual pernak-pernik wanita, meninggalkan Moriyama masih menggaruk tanah.

.

"Ehem," deham seseorang di hadapan Moriyama. Moriyama menatap tidak percaya pada orang di depannya. Seorang 'wanita' tomboy tengah menyapa Moriyama. "Ano, aku sebetulnya sudah janji dengan temanku tetapi dia membatalkan janjinya. Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku makan siang?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan suara perempuan yang dibuat-buat, sebab sosok tersebut adalah...

"Izuki?" tanya Moriyama bingung. Ternyata tadi Izuki pergi membeli wig bermodel panjang bergelombang dan berwarna kecoklatan. Sayang, wajah Izuki sangat pria sehingga dia tetap tampak seperti pria.

Moriyama tertawa. "Sialan, kau Moriyama, aku khawatir kau benar-benar bunuh diri makanya..."

"Kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Moriyama agak terkejut, yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi senyuman. Dalam hati Izuki mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang salah berbicara. Maksud Izuki adalah dia khawatir bukunya tidak kembali. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita pergi kencan, Shun!" kata Moriyama bersemangat sambil memegang tangan Izuki.

Wajah Izuki memerah saat nama depannya disebut. "Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama depanku, Moriyama!"

"Hah~, kita kan kencan, sudah seharusnya saling memanggil nama depan kan? Jadi kau juga seharusnya memanggilku Yoshitaka," kata Moriyama yang membuat Izuki makin kesal. "Hei, kau manis juga dengan penampilan begini. Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kau datang ke Kaijo dengan berpenampilan seperti ini dan mengaku sebagai pacarku?"

Izuki menghadiahi Moriyama pukulan keras di kepalanya.

Sayang, buku miliknya baru Moriyama kembalikan setelah seharian mereka 'kencan'.

* * *

**Izuki, kenapa kamu susah bgt aq bikin?!**

**Aku agak lupa hubungan Moriyama & Izuki. Kalo ada yg inget share ke aq dong...**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chapter selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest' ya...  
**


	35. Water Tasting (GoM)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 8th.**

* * *

**.**

******Water Tasting** (GoM)  


**.**

"_Minna_, aku akan tunjukkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan." Kata Kise tiba-tiba pada anggota GoM.

"Menunjukkan apa, Kise/nanodayo?" tanya Aomine dan Midorima bersamaan.

Kise lalu meletakkan 6 botol berisi air putih di meja kemudian berbalik badan dan meminta Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, Momoi, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko untuk mengambil botol secara acak kemudian meminum air dari botol yang ada. Setelah ketiganya minum dari botol yang berbeda, Kise kemudian berbalik dan meminum air dari keenam botol tadi.

'Kise, apa yang dia lakukan, nanodayo? Ini sama saja dia melakukan _indirect kiss _dengan 6 orang!' Pikir Midorima. Sepertinya Momoi dan Aomine pun berpikiran sama sebab wajah mereka tiba-tiba memerah.

Murasakibara dan Kuroko tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut, sedangkan Akashi penasaran dengan apa yang akan si _copycat_ ini perlihatkan sebetulnya, sampai akhirnya Kise berkata dengan nada bangga, "Dari botol yang ini Kurokocchi tadi minum!"

"Kise-kun, tolong hentikan. Itu menjijikan." Kata Kuroko kejam.

"Sialan kau, Kise! Kau tidak tahu apa itu tadi termasuk indirect kiss?! Kau membuat jantungku nyaris copot tahu!" kata Aomine membuat semuanya bingung dan berpikir 'K_enapa jantungnya harus copot segala?_'

"Aku kan ingin menunjukkan kemampuanku-ssu. Namanya water tasting. Selain itu juga kan aku ingin mendapatkan indirect kiss dari Kurokocchi." Kata Kise sambil tertawa mesum.

Dan tiba-tiba _*swuush_.. lucky item milik Midorima, gunting berwarna merah, melayang dekat leher Kise dan menancap di dinding belakang Kise.

"Atsushi, ambilkan guntingnya. Kali ini aku pastikan akan menancap di mulut Ryouta." Kata Akashi dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Ne, Akachin, boleh aku yang coba melemparnya?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengambil gunting tersebut.

"Boleh, Atsushi. Tapi nanti setelah kau memegangi Ryouta. Tahan dia agar dia tidak banyak bergerak."

"Hai~" jawab Murasakibara memegangi Kise yang berontak sambil berteriak meminta tolong pada Kuroko. Kuroko malah menyiapkan ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar detik-detik 'melayangnya bibir Kise'.

Sedangkan Midorima, dia sedang kesulitan mencari kacamatanya, ditambah lucky itemnya yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Bila kita flashback ke belakang, ternyata Akashi dengan cepat mencopot kacamata Midorima, mengantungi kacamata tersebut di seragam Midorima, dan mengambil lucky item Midorima berupa sebuah gunting untuk kemudian melayangkannya pada Kise. Ingat, Midorima tidak suka lucky itemnya diambil orang lain.

* * *

**Tadinya mau buat drabble untuk ultah Midorima, entah kenapa males. Btw, minna-san, udah liat PV untuk KnB S2?  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chapter selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest' ya...  
**


	36. Milkshake Milik Kuroko (GoM)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 9th.**

* * *

**.**

******Milkshake Milik Kuroko (GoM)**

**.**

Kapanpun dimanapun, _milkshake _adalah barang penting bagi Kuroko, dan barang yang penting haruslah dijaga baik-baik, tidak boleh dibagi dengan siapapun, apalagi kepada anggota GoM.

"Tetsuya, boleh aku mencicipi sedikit?" karena Akashi yang meminta, secara terpaksa Kuroko memperbolehkan.

"Akachin, aku juga mau mencicipi."

"Ah, tolong jangan banyak-banyak Murasakibara-kun."

"Eh, aku juga mau-ssu, _shake _milik Kurokocchi!" Kise merebut _milkshake _dari Murasakibara.

"Oy Kise, jangan seenaknya! Aku duluan yang minum!" Aomine menarik paksa _milkshake_nya.

Kemudian terjadi saling tarik _milkshake _antara Kise dan Aomine. Kuroko yang melihatnya merasa kesal dan sepertinya kesabarannya sebentar lagi habis. Sebelum Kuroko benar-benar mengamuk, _milkshake _yang ditarik-tarik tadi pecah, mungkin karena ditarik sekaligus ditekan secara bersamaan. _Milkshake _tumpah, membasahi tepat di wajah Midorima yang daritadi hanya diam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, nanodayo? Daritadi aku diam saja dan lihat apa yang kalian perbuat! Tindakan bodoh kalian membuat aku basah seperti ini! Kalian berdua pikir hanya kalian saja yang kehausan dan ingin mencicipi _milkshake _milik Kuroko, hah?!" Midorima yang sedang membersihkan kacamatanya tidak bisa melihat sekeliling dengan jelas, dia marah-marah membelakangi anggota GoM, yang artinya dia marah pada udara kosong.

"Ryouta, Daiki. Kalian dengar apa kata Shintarou barusan. Shintarou kehausan dan bila kalian lupa yang kalian tumpahkan tadi adalah milik Tetsuya. Jadi, dalam 5 menit kalian harus sudah kembali kemari dengan _milkshake _ukuran besar di tangan kalian. Bila tidak, oyakoro!" perintah Akashi sambil memamerkan _lucky item _Midorima hari ini, yaitu gunting berwarna merah.

* * *

**Maaf Minna-san, bbrp hari ini mungkin aq ga buatin requestan kalian dl ya.  
**

**Oh ya, selamat Ramadhan bagi yg menjalankan ^^**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chapter selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest' ya...  
**


	37. Kagami-kun Kecelakaan (AoKaga)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 10th.**

* * *

**.**

******Kagami-kun Kecelakaan (AoKaga)  
**

**.**

"Oy, Aomine, kita sedang latihan! Jangan bermain ponsel dulu!" marah Wakamatsu pada Aomine karena saat sekalinya dia latihan Aomine malah disibukkan dengan ponselnya.

"Berisik!" protes Aomine. '_Emm.. ada pesan dari Tetsu_'

[Aomine-kun ada sesuatu yang perlu aku beritahukan. Kagami-kun terluka. Dia sedang ditangani guru jaga di UKS. Aku harap Aomine-kun bisa datang kemari.]

'_Tetsu, aku ingat hari ini april mop. Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku lagi_.' Batin Aomine menertawakan kebohongan Kuroko.

Tidak lama ponsel Aomine kembali bergetar, kali ini ada pesan gambar dari Kuroko. Begitu membuka pesan tersebut Aomine tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena gambar yang dikirim Kuroko adalah gambar Kagami yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur UKS dengan perban dan plester di kepalanya. Aomine mulai berpikir bahwa ini pastinya bukanlah kebohongan april mop. Tanpa tunggu waktu lama Aomine langsung berlari keluar gym.

"Aomine! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Wakamatsu. "Sekalinya latihan hanya selama 10 menit."

Aomine terus berlari kencang. Tidak memedulikan paru-parunya yang sudah berteriak minta diisi oksigen cukup. Ya, Aomine berlari dari Touou menuju Seirin dengan hanya berbekal ponselnya.

Begitu tiba di Seirin, Aomine langsung menanyai dimana letak UKS pada siswi Seirin yang dijawab dengan ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut tiba-tiba ditanya seseorang berbadan tinggi besar berkulit gelap yang terengah-engah dan berkeringat deras.

Aomine langsung berlari menuju UKS, sempat menerima marahan dari guru karena dia memakai sepatu outdoor dan berlari dalam lorong. Begitu tiba di UKS, Aomine segera membuka pintunya dan yang dia temui adalah kosong. Tidak ada siapapun, bahkan guru jaga. Tidak sengaja dia melihat memo di meja guru yang menyatakan bahwa guru jaga sedang keluar mengantar murid ke rumah sakit. '_Pasti Taiga!_' pikir Aomine.

Sayangnya Aomine tidak tahu di rumah sakit mana Kagami dibawa. Jadi dia akan menanyakan pada rekan tim basket Aomine, '_Mereka pasti tahu!_' pikir Aomine.

Segera dia lari menuju gym dimana tim Seirin latihan. Begitu pintu gym dibuka, Aomine segera membuka pintunya keras dan segera mendapat tatapan terkejut dari seluruh anggota tim. Ya, seluruh, yang artinya Kagami juga tengah berlatih.

"Taiga! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tetsu mengirimiku pesan katanya kau terluka dan saat aku ke UKS guru jaga di sana menaruh memo yang isinya beliau sedang mengantar murid ke rumah sakit. Bukankan seharusnya kau berada di rumah sakit sekarang? Lihat, kepalamu terluka parah, Taiga!" kata Aomine dalam satu nafas panjang sambil mencengkeram keras pundak Kagami.

"Hah?" pertanyaan bingung dari seluruh anggota tim Seirin.

"Jangan 'Hah' padaku! Kau terluka, bodoh!" Aomine memarahi Kagami. "Tadi Tetsu mengirimu pesan gambar kau terbaring di UKS. Dan kepalamu itu buktinya!" lanjut Aomine menunjuk kepala Kagami.

"Oh ini... Hahaha, ini bukan luka parah, Daiki. Kemarin aku begadang menonton siaran NBA. Saat di kelas aku sangat mengantuk sekali. Aku berusaha agar tidak tertidur tapi kepalaku malah terantuk sudut meja. Ruangan kelas langsung heboh karena ternyata dahiku sampai berdarah. Hahaha!" Kagami menjelaskan sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa bebatan perbannya sebanyak itu?" tanya Aomine.

"Itu karena guru jaganya adalah mahasiswa yang baru lulus dari universitas jurusan kedokteran. Katanya aku pasien berdarah pertama untuknya jadi sepertinya dia gugup. Kenapa kau berpikir lukaku parah, Daiki?" Jelas Kagami.

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut ditambah otak Aomine menimbulkan waktu yang lama untuk benar-benar memahami. Jadi intinya adalah ini semua ulah Kuroko.

"Tetsu teme! Kau..." marah Aomine pada Kuroko.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan termakan bualanku, Ahomine-kun. Terima kasih ya, berkat Aomine-kun aku bisa membohongimu." Jelas Kuroko bangga dengan muka datarnya. "Ah, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, apakah kalian sadar bahwa kalian baru saja saling memanggil nama kecil masing-masing di depan kami semua?"

Aomine dan Kagami melihat wajah-wajah tim Seirin dan semuanya memasang mimik yang sama seperti mengatakan '_Ternyata mereka punya hubungan seperti itu.._'.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya berharap anggota tim Seirin tidak mengatakan kejadian hari ini pada siapapun.

* * *

**FFN KnB Indo kok sepi AoKaga ya?  
**

**Btw, minna-san, udah pada baca chapter 221? Kalo blm, (khususnya untuk fans Akashi) tahan kegalauan kalian ya, hiks..**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chapter selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest' ya...  
**


	38. Aku Benci Nii-chan! (Akashi x reader)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 11th.**

**Requested by: Phantomhive (guest)**

* * *

**.**

******Aku Benci Nii-chan (Akashi x reader)**

**.**

Kalau kalian menanyakan padaku apa yang aku benci jawabannya adalah laba-laba. Aku benci pada kakinya yang banyak itu, belum lagi matanya yang jelek dan badan berbulu mereka yang selalu membuat aku merinding. Aku benci saat binatang berkaki banyak itu sudah berpindah tempat sambil melompat, maksudku, tidak bisakah berpindah tempat dengan cara yang lebih normal?!

Berbeda bila kalian menanyakan apa yang PALING aku benci. Dengan lantang aku akan menjawab kakakku, kakak laki-lakiku yang lebih tua dariku 1 tahun 4 bulan itu, kakak yang bahkan tinggi badannya nyaris aku lampaui, dengan matanya yang berbeda warna irisnya, kakak yang tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun termasuk aku. Hah, kalau ingat ini aku menjadi sedih. Oh ya, namanya Akashi Seijuro. Dari namanya saja sudah cukup membuat orang-orang kesal padanya..

Tapi bukan karena fisiknya yang membuat aku membencinya. Nii-chan itu selalu tidak pernah mau kalah. Pernah suatu kali Nii-chan membawa teman-temannya ke rumah. Aku akui kami punya lapangan mini untuk bermain basket di belakang rumah kami. Aku hanya menonton dari pinggir lapangan saat aku melihat Nii-chan membuat temannya yang berbadan besar, siapa namanya ya, Tiger? Pokoknya, dia dibuat jatuh terduduk oleh Nii-chan. Aku bingung sebab jelas sekali Nii-chan menyentuh pundak si Tiger dan membuatnya jatuh seperti itu. Apa-apaan Nii-chan ini? Bukankah itu pelanggaran? Memegang pundak hingga terjatuh bukankah berarti Nii-chan mendorongnya? Hah, aku tidak mengerti basket, jadi biarkan sajalah.

Hal lain yang membuat aku membencinya adalah Nii-chan itu selalu bersikap sok pahlawan. Salah satunya adalah saat itu aku berusia 5 tahun. Aku sedang asyik bermain di halaman belakang saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berisik dari arah semak. Aku bukan seorang penakut (kecuali pada laba-laba), masalahnya si pembuat gaduh adalah anjing doberman liar hitam besar, di mulutnya berceceran air liur. Entah bagaimana caranya dia masuk.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat saat Nii-chan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depanku, menjadi tameng antara aku dan si doberman. Dengan suara cemprengnya yang belum _baligh_, Nii-chan berteriak "Hush hush, jangan ganggu adikku!" Setelahnya doberman tadi berlari menjauh sambil mengaing, sepertinya takut dengan Nii-chan. Kemudian dengan santainya Nii-chan berbalik padaku sambil dengan nada bangga mengatakan, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tenang saja, ada Nii-chan." Apa-apaan Nii-chan itu, bertindak bak superhero padahal aku lihat badannya bergetar hebat dan celananya sudah basah oleh air seninya sendiri!

Aku juga benci saat Nii-chan mengomentari seragamku. Kebetulan (atau sialnya) kami bersekolah di SD, SMP, dan SMA yang sama. Setiap hari kami selalu bertengkar tentang rokku yang katanya kependekan. Apanya kependekan?! Panjang rokku hanya sejengkal dari atas lututku, teman-temanku bahkan banyak yang lebih pendek dariku. Kalau aku memakai rokku yang itu, Nii-chan pasti marah-marah, "Memangnya untuk apa memakai rok sependek itu? Apa kau mau masuk angin? Apa kau sadar kalau kau memberi tontonan gratis pada laki-laki di luar sana? Bagaimana kalau ada yang berbuat jahat padamu? Ganti rokmu dengan yang lebih panjang, atau aku akan memaksamu memakai celana seragamku."

Belum lagi kalau aku pulang malam. Nii-chan pasti meneleponku berkali-kali sampai ponselku _lowbat_. Kalau aku tidak menurut, pasti Nii-chan langsung bertanya aku dimana dan dalam sekejap Nii-chan sudah menjemputku. Aku tidak keberatan kalau Nii-chan menjemputku dengan motor walau aku tahu angin malam tidak baik, tapi apa-apaan ini? Nii-chan menjemputku dengan kuda kesayangannya itu?! Apa maksudnya?! Ingin mempermalukan aku di depan teman-temanku kah?!

Ck, aku kesal setiap kali Nii-chan mendikteku dan bertindak aneh-aneh. Dan apa yang dilakukan Tou-chan? Beliau hanya diam sambil sepintas mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Ah~, andai Kaa-chan masih ada.

Pokoknya aku benci Seijuro Nii-chan! Dia itu sok hebat, sok 'tinggi' padahal jelas-jelas Nii-chan seperti kurcaci saat bersama teman-temannya (yah, kecuali saat bersama Tetsuya nii sih), sok berani, sok peduli. Aku benci karena dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dan selalu menjadi guru privatku di rumah, aku benci saat Nii-chan mulai melindungiku, aku benci Nii-chan saat merawat aku sakit, aku benci saat aku menangis dan tidak punya teman untuk bercerita Nii-chan lah yang menemaniku, aku benci saat Nii-chan mengatakan, "Tenang, Nii-chan ada di sini untukmu."

POKOKNYA AKU BENCI SEIJURO NII-CHAN KARENA MEMBUATKU SANGAT MENYAYANGINYA!

* * *

**Padahal hari ini hari OTP aq, tp knp aq malah buat Akashi x reader ya? Hehehe, perdana ada yg minta chara x reader jd aq duluin deh. Aq lg males bikin romance, jd family dulu aja ya..**

**Untuk ****Phantomhive**-san, review aq kalo udah baca ya, supaya aq tahu kamu udah baca ato blm, hhe...

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chapter selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest' ya...  
**


	39. Malam Akashi

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 12th.**

* * *

**.**

******Malam Akashi**

******[****WARNING UNTUK YANG TIDUR SENDIRI!**]

**.**

Latihan hari ini begitu melelahkan, belum lagi anggota timnya yang manja dan banyak bercanda dibandingkan dengan latihannya.

"Hah~" Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya pertanda dia lelah dengan rutinitasnya.

Sambil melepas seragamnya dan segera merendam tubuhnya ke dalam _bathtub_, Akashi mencoba merevisi ulang latihan hari ini, walaupun akhirnya dia sempat tertidur dan membuatnya nyaris tenggelam di dalam _bathtub_nya sendiri.

Selesai merilekskan tubuh letihnya di dalam air hangat, Akashi dengan agak terseok kelelahan memakai piyamanya dan segera naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, tidak memedulikan PR-nya yang belum dia kerjakan. Walaupun Akashi murid teladan, bukan berarti dia tidak pernah mengerjakan PR di sekolahnya.

Dalam beberapa menit nafas Akashi mulai terlihat teratur, rasa lelahnya membuatnya bisa cepat tidur dalam hitungan menit. Mungkin ini adalah kejadian langka dimana dia tertidur sebelum pukul 9 malam, dimana di lain waktu dia pasti akan tidur setelah pukul 12 malam.

Untuk waktu yang terasa cukup lama dia tertidur, dia merasa kakinya sangat sakit. Betis kirinya serasa diremas keras. Akashi terbangun dan mendapati betisnya kram saat tidur. Entah rasa letihnya atau karena suhu malam yang cukup tinggi sehingga membuat kakinya kram.

Setelah meluruskan dan memijat pelan betisnya, dia merasa betisnya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Sambil agak menggerutu dalam hati, Akashi kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tidur Akashi terasa damai, dia benar-benar butuh tidur tanpa mimpi, tanpa apapun yang mengganggunya walau di alam mimpinya.

Terdengar jam dinding berdentang kencang dari arah ruang keluarga di rumah Akashi, menunjukkan waktu pukul 2 dini hari, dimana suhu udara menjadi lebih rendah.

Akashi yang tertidur dengan lelapnya tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu yang aneh; dadanya terasa sesak dan badannya terasa berat. Nafasnya mulai menderu tak teratur dan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Walau berat Akashi berusaha membuka matanya. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk membuka mata, tetapi dia tetap berusaha. Tubuhnya semakin terasa berat, seakan ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya, seakan ada beban di atas tubuhnya.

Akashi membuka matanya, dan menemukan seorang anak kecil tengah duduk di atas dadanya. Hanya duduk, tak terlihat seperti apa penampilannya, yang jelas dia tengah memandang lekat wajah Akashi. Anak kecil tersebut hanya tampak seperti sosok hitam di matanya.

Walaupun Akashi selalu tidur tanpa penerangan satupun, sekilas Akashi dapat melihat tidak hanya ada anak kecil tersebut, ada sosok lainnya, mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Sosok-sosok hitam dengan ukuran tubuh berbeda-beda. Dia pun mendengar pergerakan, suara pergerakan dari kasurnya yang berukuran _quenn size_ seakan ada sosok yang sedang mengubah arah tidurnya, dan juga suara hembusan nafas teratur sebagai tanda 'seseorang' tengah tertidur.

Akashi berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, setidaknya dia ingin menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya itu sudah cukup. Dia ingin berteriak, tetapi untuk membuka mulutpun dia kesulitan. Bahkan untuk mengedipkan matanya pun dia tidak sanggup. Tubuhnya serasa berat.

Si anak kecil yang duduk di atas dadanya bergerak mendekatkan kepalanya pada Akashi, sekilas terlihat gigi putihnya tengah menyeringai padanya. Usaha Akashi semakin keras, hatinya terus berdoa meminta pada semua Tuhan yang dia ketahui.

Dengan kekuatannya, Akashi kembali mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya seakan terjatuh padahal dia hanya bergerak beberapa inci dari tempat berbaringnya. Nafasnya menderu cepat, keringat bercucuran. Dilihat sekitarnya, menemukan sosok-sosok tadi sudah menghilang termasuk anak kecil tadi.

Akashi duduk, mengatur nafasnya. Mencoba menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya yang ternyata berhasil. Akashi kembali berbaring, tetapi niatnya urung saat dia melihat sisi tempat tidurnya.

Akashi sangat yakin bahwa gaya tidunya sangatlah tenang, bahkan sepanjang tidurnya mungkin dia tidak bergerak banyak. Sisi tempat tidur, yang seharusnya kosong, dimana _bedcover_nya selalu terpasang rapi, sekarang _bedcover_nya tersebut telah tersibak seakan telah ada seseorang yang tidur di sana kemudian pergi tanpa merapikannya kembali.

* * *

**Aq yakin pasti ada dari minna-san yang pernah ngalamin kyk Akashi. Nama daerahnya _ereup-ereup, rep-repan, tindihan_, dll. Nama indonya silakan gugling, akan berujung diterangin ttg mekanisme mimpi.  
**

**Salahkan film Sadako 3D yang (menurut aq) super duper sangat mengecewakan, jd aq pengan buat cerita horor pertama aq. Gmn?**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chapter selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest' ya...  
**


	40. Tatsu-nii Kenapa? (Muro, Mura, Kuro)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 15th.**

**Requested by: Myadorabletetsuya**

* * *

**.**

**Tatsu-nii Kenapa? (Himuro, Murasakibara, Kuroko [5])**

**.**

"Tatsu-nii... Kenapa merapikan kamar? Kan kamarnya sudah rapi" tanya Tetsuya pada kakak kesayangannya tersebut.

Himuro yang sibuk menyapu lantai kamarnya kemudian melanjut mengepelnya, tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya menjawab, "Hmm, teman Tatsu-nii mau datang. Kau ingat dengan Atsushi-nii kan? Yang suka memberimu permen."

Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di kasur kakaknya menjawab dengan mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa harus merapikan kamar? Nanti juga berantakan lagi. Atau Tatsu-nii sebenarnya menyembunyikan majalah porno punya Tatsu-nii, ya, jadi sekalian menyembunyikan?" tanya Tetsuya dengan polosnya.

Tongkat pel yang sedang Himuro gunakan terjatuh begitu saja. "Tetsu-chan, siapa yang mengajarimu tentang majalah porno?"

"Aomine-kun, temanku di TK." Jawaban adik kesayangannya tersebut membuat dunia Himuro seakan hancur. Dia bersumpah akan menjauhkan adiknya dari si preman TK tersebut. "Tatsu-nii, memangnya majalah porno itu apa?"

Sungguh pertanyaan sulit. Untunglah Himuro tidak perlu menjawab sebab pintu rumahnya diketuk. Sepertinya Murasakibara. Dan benar saja, Murasakibara yang memang sudah sering berkunjung tidak perlu repot menunggu tuan rumah membukakan pintunya. Dengan bebas dia masuk, tidak lupa menutupnya kembali, kemudian dengan suara kencang mendobrak pintu kamar Himuro.

"Muro-chin, Tetsu-chin, aku datang!" sapa Murasakibara dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

Tetsuya langsung turun dari kasur. Dengan senyum tipisnya dia berlari ke arah Murasakibara sambil merentangkan tangannya seakan minta digendong. Murasakibara dengan sigap menggendongnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Tetsuya tertawa kecil, tawa yang jarang dia suarakan bahkan di depan kakaknya.

"Tetsu-chan benar-banar senang digendong Atsushi-nii, ya?" Entah kenapa pegangannya pada tongkat pel yang sudah dia ambil mengerat.

"Iya, soalnya Sushi-nii tinggi," kata Tetsuya riang sambil memeluk leher Murasakibara.

Tongkat pel yang Himuro pegang terjatuh lagi. Sedih saat mendengar adiknya mengatakan orang lain tinggi padahal kakaknya sendiri punya tinggi lebih dari 180 cm.

Tidak memedulikan tongkat pel yang tergeletak merana di lantai, Himuro dengan lunglai keluar dari kamar. "Aku akan bawakan cemilan. Tunggu sebentar ya." Tidak menunggu jawaban, dia sudah keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur.

.

Butuh kurang lebih 10 menit bagi Himuro untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Di tangannya terdapat baki yang sudah berisi 3 gelas berisi es jeruk dan 3 buah _clappertart_ yang kebetulan sudah sengaja dia beli untuk kedatangan Murasakibara.

Saat menuju kamarnya, samar terdengar nada obrolan dan tawa datar dari Murasakibara dan Tetsuya, membuat Himuro serasa terasingkan.

"Ini cemilannya..."

Senyum palsu terpasang di wajah tampan Himuro saat melihat Murasakibara tengah memangku adik kesayangannya. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan yang jelas keduanya terlihat sangat dekat.

'_Hah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Tatsuya. Dia adikmu dan sahabatmu, kenapa merasa begini segala sih?_'

Himuro menyerahkan sepiring _clappertart_ bagian Murasakibara. "Atsushi, ini bagianmu, dan ini untuk Tetsu-chan."

"Tidak usah, aku makan berdua dengan Sushi-nii saja." Tetsuya mendongak pada Murasakibara, "Sushi-nii, suapi aku."

"Oke~" Murasakibara memotong _clappertart _dengan sendoknya kemudian menyuapinya ke mulut Tetsuya yang menerimanya dengan mulut lebar.

Dunia Himuro seakan runtuh lagi. Perasaannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Melihat kedekatan adik dan sahabat kesayangannya tersebut Himuro mulai yakin, bahwa dia cemburu dengan kedekatan keduanya.

Himuro mulai berkelakuan seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal main teman-temannya. Tidak sadar setetes air mata turun dari mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup oleh poni khasnya tersebut.

"Tatsu-nii kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar tetapi tersimpan rasa khawatir di dalamnya.

"Eh~ Muro-chin, menangis kenapa?" Sama seperti adiknya, nada khawatir Murasakibara pun terdengar datar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." perkataan Himuro berlawanan dengan matanya yang kian mengeluarkan banyak air mata.

Tetsuya turun dari pangkuan Murasakibara dan menghampiri kakaknya. "Tatsu-nii..." Tanpa sadar Tetsuya juga menangis walau tetap berwajah datar. "Kalau Tatsu-nii masih nangis lagi nanti aku ambil _'chocochip'_ punya Tatsu-nii, loh. Atau kalau tidak aku potong poninya." _Chocochip _yang Tetsuya maksudkan adalah tahi lalat yang berada tepat di bawah mata Himuro. "Kan aku pernah bilang, kalau Tatsu-nii menangis, aku juga akan menangis. Kalau Tatsu-nii tersenyum, maka aku juga."

Murasakibara ikut mendekat pada keduanya. "Ne~, Muro-chin kenapa? Kuenya enak kok. Kau mau aku suapi juga? Ini... buka mulutmu."

Mendengar perkataan keduanya membuat Himuro semakin menangis, tetapi kali ini sambil tertawa dan menerima suapan kue dari Murasakibara. Dia menyeka air mata di pipinya. Setelah menelan kuenya, dia menggendong Tetsuya kemudian memangkunya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Haha, aku tidak apa. Maaf ya, Tetsu-chan, Tatsu-nii malah membuatmu ikut menangis. Aku hanya cemburu dengan kedekatan kalian, itu saja. Aku jadi merasa sendiri."

Hening sejenak. Murasakibara dan Tetsuya menatap bingung pada Himuro.

"Tatsu-nii/Muro-chin, cemburu itu apa?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Sepertinya Himuro harus bersabar dengan kepolosan Murasakibara dan adiknya.

* * *

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk chapter selanjutnya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it ^^. Tapi aq duluin chara(s) yg blm/jarang muncul atau request dgn 'yg diinginkan perequest' ya. Oh ya, yang request pairing aja, tolong cantumin genrenya ya.  
**


	41. Seijuro-sama! (AkaFuri)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 17th.**

* * *

**.**

**Seijuro-sama! (AkaFuri)**

**.**

"Aku berangkat!" salam Furihata kencang sambil keluar dari rumahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan pertandingan basket musim panas, seluruh sekolah yang mengikuti pertandingan diwajibkan mengikuti upacara pembukaannya.

Baru menutup gerbang rumahnya, tetangga Furihata yang sebaya dengannya sekaligus teman baiknya semenjak kecil menghampiri Furihata.

"Kouki-kun, kau hari ini ada pertandingan basket, kan? Boleh aku menitipkan sesuatu?" tanya si sahabat yang bersekolah di salah satu SMA Putri ternama di Tokyo.

"Menitipkan apa?" tanya Furihata sambil merapikan seragamnya yang belum terpasang rapi.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan ini untuk Seijuro-sama!" kata si sahabat dengan nada ceria.

Furihata melihatnya dengan bingung. "Seijuro-sama? Siapa dia? Apa dia seorang pangeran sehingga harus dipanggil dengan sebutan –sama seperti itu?"

"Kouki-kun ini bagaimana?!" si sahabat membentak Furihata dengan kencang. "Seijuro-sama! Dia terkenal sekali di sekolahku. Dia itu sangat kaya raya dan sangat tampan tahu!"

"Hah~? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu tentang tampan dengan laki-laki lagi, aku tidak mengerti. Lalu dimana Seijuro-sama ini berada?"

"Dari informan yang aku punya, Seijuro-sama itu pemain basket juga. Sekolahnya sering menjadi juara. Aku yakin sekolahnya ikut bertanding juga hari ini."

Furihata menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Perempuan memang terkadang mengerikan bila sudah berurusan dengan masalah cinta. "Ya sudah, kemarikan titipanmu. Hanya perlu aku serahkan, kan?" Si sahabat menyerahkan titipannya yang ternyata berbentuk amplop tertutup. "Ini surat cinta?" tanya Furihata mulai berkeringat dingin sebab sudah membayangkan akan memberikan surat cinta pada laki-laki.

"Yap, Kouki-kun memang cepat tanggap. Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa, dia adalah kapten tim Rakuzan, nama lemgkapnya, Akashi Seijuro."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Furihata terus-menerus mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlampau bodoh dan pelupa. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan nama 'penting' itu. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan dipanggil Seijuro-sama selain Akashi, si 'merah' itu.

'_Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa pakai acara lupa segala sih dengan nama depan Akashi-san! Kau kan pernah melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri saat dia menggores pipi Kagami! Dan suratnya sudah ada di tanganku! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyerahkannya, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh sebelum membuka pintu rumahku sendiri!_'

Tidak sadar dengan langkahnya, Furihata menabrak punggung seseorang. Bila mengingat objek tertabraknya, sepertinya seseorang bertubuh besar, mungkin lebih besar dari Kagami.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak meli..." perkataan Furihata terhenti saat dia menatap langsung si 'subjek penderita'.

Hanya saling kedip dan saling tatap antara Furihata dan sosok tinggi tegap tersebut. Bila diandaikan, sosok tersebut mungkin adalah 'persilangan' antara Kagami dan Aomine, sosok yang bisa membuat anak kecil menangis dalam sekejap, termasuk Furihata yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan.

"Eikichi, kenapa berhenti?" tanya sosok lain yang memiliki model rambut seperti perempuan, hitam sebahu dan sepertinya sangat halus. "Ah, kau membuat seseorang ketakutan lagi, ya?" tanya sosok itu sambil mendekati Furihata.

"Hahaha, kau membuat orang lain takut lagi ya? Kau ini tidak bosan juga, ya." Kali ini si pirang yang berwajah agak mirip hyena ikut menghampiri. Gigi taringnya yang menyembul di antara bibirnya membuat nyali Furihata semakin ciut.

"Sialan kalian! Hey, kau tidak ketakutan karena aku kan?" Pertanyaan si sosok bertubuh paling besar itu membuat Furihata semakin 'menciut'.

Entah pertolongan atau bencana, sosok lain muncul, sosok yang harus Furihata cari. "Kenapa berhenti? Pembukaan akan dimulai."

"Sei-chan/Akashi, Eikichi membuat dia ketakutan."

Sosok yang Furihata maksudkan ikut menghampirinya, yaitu si Kapten, Seijuro-sama. Dia menatap Furihata dengan intens, dari atas, ke bawah, kembali ke atas dan berhenti tepat menatap mata Furihata. "Nebuya, kau sudah mengganggu tamuku. Menu latihanmu aku naikkan untuk minggu depan." Eikichi siap melawan, tetapi langsung mati kutu saat mata Akashi menatapnya tajam. "Jadi, teman satu tim Tetsuya, apa yang mau kau serahkan padaku?"

'_Hah, bagaimana dia tahu aku mau menyerahkan sesuatu padanya?_'

"Tanpa kau berkata apapun aku tahu kau punya urusan denganku."

'_Hah, dia bisa membaca pikiran ya?_'

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, tapi aku bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan. Jadi segera serahkan apa yang ada dikantungmu itu." Nada bicara Akashi sangatlah datar, tetapi terdengar dingin dan berwibawa.

'_Hah, dia bahkan tahu suratnya ada di kantungku?! Kuroko, mantan kaptenmu sangat mengerikan!'_

Lagi-lagi seakan bisa membaca pikiran, Akashi menjawab dengan nada yang semakin dingin. "Tetuya tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusanmu padaku. Dan aku tidak suka dikatakan orang yang merngerikan. Jadi, cepat serahkan."

Dengan gelagapan Furihata mengeluarkan surat cinta sahabatnya yang teruntuk Akashi tersebut. Saking takutnya, Furihata membungkuk nyaris 90 derajat dan dengan kedua tangannya dia menyerahkannya pada Akashi sambil berbicara lantang, "Tolong terima surat cinta ini, Seijuro-sama!"

"..."

'_Eh?'_ pikir Furihata bingung. Dia belum mencerna tindakan spontan dan gila apa yang baru dia lakukan. Tanpa sadar sebutan Seijuro-sama untuk panggilan si sahabat terhadap Akashi terucap olehnya.

Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan sekitarnya dimana waktu seakan terhenti. Semua berhenti dari aktivitas masing-masing, seakan sedang terjadi _flash mob_ besar-besaran. Bahkan ada yang tidak segan-segan merekam adegan 'penembakan' tersebut. Semua berpikiran sama, '_Dia gila.'_

Saking malunya, Furihata langsung menjejalkan amplop berisi surat cinta tersebut pada tangan Akashi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia berlari ke dalam gymnasium dan sepanjang larinya Furihata mendapat tatapan berbagai arti.

_'Mati! Kau benar-benar mati, Kouki!'_ rutuk Furihata dalam hati.

Sedangkan Akashi, dia malah merobek amplop tersebut sambil menyeringai tipis, dia bahkan tidak membuka atau sekedar mengintip isi suratnya. '_Tetsuya, kau punya teman yang menarik.'_

* * *

**Tadinya mau buat MidoKuro, tp entah knp aq lg suka bgt AkaFuri. sigh**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja, tolong cantumin genrenya ya.  
**


	42. Berburu Diskon (MidoKuro)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: July, 19th.**

**Requested by: jesper.s, ai namikaze**

* * *

**.**

**Berburu Diskon (MidoKuro)**

**.**

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya, si master _tsundere_ dan si _expressionless_ telah menjalin hubungan selalu beberapa bulan ke belakang ini. Yang dimaksudkan tentu saja siapa lagi bila bukan Midorima Shintarou dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana mereka bisa bersama sedangkan kepribadian mereka yang sangat bertentangan? Tidak ada yang tahu. Sepertinya hanya Tuhan yang tahu sebab Kuroko dan Midorima sendiri pun tidak mengetahui bagaimana mereka bisa dekat. Semuanya mengalir apa adanya seperti air yang mengalir di sungai tak bersampah.

Tetapi mereka belum pernah berkencan sekalipun. Alasannya sudah jelas, empat, tidak, lima orang lainnya yang selalu tidak mau lepas dari Kuroko. waktu berdua bersama Kuroko nyaris bisa diukur dalam hitungan menit. Dalam sehari mereka bisa berjam-jam bersama, di lapangan basket saat latihan berlangsung, selebihnya selalu ada pengganggu.

"Midorima-kun, apapun yang terjadi, hari Sabtu ini kita harus pergi kencan."

Midorima yang sedang minum menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. "Kuroko, bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?" protes Midorima, tanpa sadar wajahnya sebenarnya sudah memerah. Dia tidak menyangka Kuroko yang akan melakukan pergerakan terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Midorima-kun. Aku tahu yang lainnya mengganggu dan sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi bila ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita," kata Kuroko dalam satu nafas panjang.

Midorima hanya memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan sedikit takjub. Suatu kejadian langka seorang Kuroko berbicara panjang lebar dan cukup berekspresi. Dia tampak seperti versi biru muda dari Akashi.

Mdorima menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, kita kencan Sabtu ini." Midorima merasa takut saat melihat Kuroko memandangnya sambil menyeringai.

.

Hari Sabtu yang dinanti akhirnya tiba. Rata-rata pasangan akan janji bertemu di stasiun atau taman, tetapi tidak dengan Kuroko dan Midorima. Mereka janji bertemu di mall bernama "PIB". Sedang terdapat diskon besar-besaran di salah satu departemen store di dalamnya, departemen store yang bernama SUN.

Midorima dan Kuroko adalah orang yang selalu datang tepat waktu, kedatangan mereka pun nyaris pada detik yang sama. Tanpa tunggu waktu lagi, mereka menuju lantai dimana departemen store SUN berada.

Benar saja apa yang telah koran lokal setempat iklankan; semuanya diskon. Memang aneh 2 orang remaja laki-laki masuk ke dalam departemen store tanpa ditemani perempuan. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, sifat keduanya yang ternyata _shopaholic_ ditambah adanya diskon membuat mereka memilih tempat tersebut sebagai tempat kencan mereka.

Diskon yang diberikan adalah "Belanja Rp. 200.000 mendapat voucher Rp. 50.000 ditambah potongan 10%". Siapa yang tidak tergiur.

"Midorima-kun, ayo kita beli _t-shirt_ untuk pasangan," kata Kuroko sambil menarik tangan Midorima, tidak memedulikan beberapa pegawai yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Midorima hanya pasrah sambil menahan warna wajahnya agar tidak semakin memerah.

Setelah memilih baju-baju yang ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama, sudah diputuskan yang mereka pilih adalah yang berwarna putih polos dengan lambang hati terpanah tepat di bagian jantung si pemakai. Mereka mengantri membayar. Ternyata hanya 2 _t-shirt_ saja harganya mengerikan, nyaris mencapai 250.000. Untuk murid SMA seperti mereka ini adalah jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Sebagai pria yang baik dan cukup berada, Midorima mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Kuroko memprotes, dia bilang akan membayar bagiannya sendiri. Perdebatan mereka menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang yang sedang ikut mengantri, dan pada akhirnya Midorima menang dengan segera menekan nomor pin kartunya.

"Silakan voucher 50.000 rupiah. Hanya bisa digunakan hari ini dan untuk barang yang totalnya lebih dari 150.000 rupiah," terang si penjaga kasir.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum tipis. Segera mereka ke bagian sepatu laki-laki. Mereka sudah menyusun strategi, sepatu pertama yang akan dibeli adalah milik Midorima. Midorima akan mengantri sendiri sementara Kuroko menunggunya di tempat yang cukup jauh. Tentu saja, untuk menjaga 'martabat' mereka, Midorima memilih membayar di kasir yang tidak sama.

Selesai membayar, Midorima mendapat voucher lagi. Kali ini bagian Kuroko yang tentu saja dengan strategi yang sama. Begitu Kuroko kembali, sepatunya yang berharga lebih dari Rp. 150.000 kembali mendapat voucher.

Kegiatan _shopaholic_ mereka semakin gencar mereka lakukan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung adik Midorima pun akan mendapat 'jatah' saat mereka pulang nanti.

Kuroko dan Midorima lelah, keduanya duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi kecil yang biasa digunakan orang-orang yang akan mencoba sepatu. Tidak peduli mereka berada di tempat umum Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Midorima. Wajah kelelahannya terlihat manis di mata Midorima.

"Midori-kun, aku lelah." Benar-benar pernyataan ambigu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau sebuah voucher belanja bisa membuat kita lelah begini. Voucher tadi seakan tidak ada habis-habisnya. Ayo kita pulang, Midorima-kun."

"Ayo," kata Midorima singkat sambil mulai mengambili kantung belanjaan mereka yang ternyata berjumlah lebih dari 10 kantung. Kadar gila belanja Midorima dan Kuroko sepertinya sudah harus dipertanyakan.

Keduanya turun melalui eskalator. Tentu saja mereka tidak dapat berdiri bersebelahan karena terhalang belanjaan mereka. Sampai di lantai dasar, mata Midorima seakan bersinar terang saat melihat tulisan "Beli satu lusin dan bayar dengan kartu kredit XXX, dapatkan diskon 50%" di sebuah toko donat terkenal bernama 'K-ko'.

"Kuroko, kita harus beli. Kau cari tempat, aku yang akan mengantri," perintah Midorima sambil menyerahkan belanjaan pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mencari meja yang kosong dan beruntunglah dia menemukan satu yang kosong. Dia menaruh belanjaan di lantai, mejanya menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang takjub. Kuroko tidak peduli, dia hanya butuh duduk dan mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Midorima kembali, di tangan kirinya dia membawa satu dus berisi selusian donat, di tangan kanannya dia membawa 'K-kool' ukuran couple dengan beberapa _topping_ di atasnya.

"Jangan salah sangka Kuroko. Aku lihat kau lelah jadi aku belikan ini untuk mendinginkan tubuh. Ini tidak diskon jadi kau harus membayar setengahnya."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil sendok dan mengambil secukupnya. "Tenang saja, Midorima-kun. Sekarang buka mulutmu. Dan sepertinya kencan kita yang sebenarnya baru dimulai, ya?" kata Kuroko dalam suara sangat pelan sambil menyendokkan 'K-kool' ke dalam mulut Midorima, tetapi perkataan Kuroko terdengar jelas oleh Midorima.

Sepertinya Midorima tidak mampu menahan wajah merahnya lagi.

* * *

**Uwoh, apa ini? Isinya pengalaman aq gini. Maaf untuk ketidakjelasan chap ini. Aq buntu ide pairing MidoKuro. Btw, ada yg pernah ngelamin jg ga? Clue-nya udah jelas bgt loh...  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja, tolong cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


	43. Ingat, puasa (AoKi, slight HaiKuro)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: 22 Juli**

**Requested by: Karin Ryodai, Kazue Ichimaru  
**

* * *

**.**

**Ingat, sedang puasa (AoKi, slight HaiKuro)**

**.**

Berlatih basket di bulan puasa seperti ini terasa sangat melelahkan, apalagi kalau kapten yang kau miliki adalah seorang 'setan' seperti Akashi. Bukannya memberi menu latihan yang lebih ringan, justru dia melakukan sebaliknya, menambah menu latihan 1,5x lipat.

"Bulan puasa bukan alasan untuk tidak berlatih keras. Apa kalian tahu bila kita berolahraga saat sedang lapar adalah lebih baik bagi pembentukan tubuh?"

Itulah yang sang kapten katakan sebelum latihan, saat dia sedang dalam keadaan segar.

Lihat saja setelah latihan, dia tidak kalah 'sekaratnya' dengan Kuroko. Keduanya sudah tidak kuat bergerak. Begitu pengumumnan latihan selesai, keduanya langsung 'tumbang' di tempat. Sayang, yang lain juga merasa lelah sehingga tidak memedulikan keduanya yang 'sudah kehilangan nyawa' di tengah lapangan.

Bisa dikatakan Kise masih punya sedikit tenaga setidaknya untuk duduk di _bench_, walaupun dia harus berjalan terseok-seok.

Aomine yang merasa sebagai pacar Kise (sebab sampai sekarang Kise selalu menampik pernyataan tersebut dengan wajah bersemu merah), adalah yang paling segar dibanding semuanya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sebab tidak seperti yang lain dia masih terlihat 'memiliki nyawa'.

"Oy Kise," Aomine menyikut pinggang Kise yang menyebabkannya terjatuh dari _bench_ karena kaget sekaligus geli, "Kenapa lesu begitu, hah?"

Kise memberi tatapan membunuh. Hanya menatap sebab bila dia memarahinya yang ada adalah pahala dia hari ini akan menguap.

Aomine meliriknya sejenak. Kemudian dia meminum air mineral dari botol miliknya (lagi) dan kemudian menarik kepala Kise mendekat pada kepalanya. Tahukah apa yang Aomine lakukan? Dia memindahkan air mineral dari dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Kise.

Entah reflek yang bagus atau ketidakberuntungan Kise, dia mengingat hari ini dia sedang berpuasa dan dengan segera menyemburkan air mineral tersebut ke muka Aomine.

Aomine tertegun sejenak dengan wajah bodohnya yang sudah basah oleh air mineralnya sendiri. "Kise, apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Ini bukan kali pertama kita berciuman seperti itu kan?!"

Wajah Kise memerah. Bukan, bukan karena malu, tetapi karena marah yang berusaha dia tahan. "Kau salah mengajukan pertanyaan! Yang benar apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau tidak ingat sekarang sedang puasa, Ahominecchi?! Kenapa malah minum, hah?!" bentak Kise dengan suara cempreng.

Aomine kembali menatapnya, kali ini ditambah dengan mulutnya yang terbuka tertutup seperti ikan. "Dan apa maksudnya memberikannya padaku seperti itu, hah? Dari mulut ke mulut! Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak ingat sekarang sedang puasa? Aku yakin sekali kau tidak hanya akan menyalurkan air minumnya, tapi juga kau memasukkan lidahmu padaku kan? Lalu kau pasti menjilat gigiku, lidahku, bahkan mungkin sampai dekat ke tenggorokanku, kan? Memangnya aku tidak... hoek..."

Sedang 'asyik-asyiknya marah', Kise menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya yang pucat setelah latihan terlihat semakin pucat setelah dia mengeluarkan pemikirannya tentang ciuman itu. "Oy, Kise, ada apa?" tanya Aomine agak cemas bercampur malu dan kesal.

"Aku tiba-tiba membayangkan kita berciuman dan rasanya aku ingin muntah-ssu."

"Sialan!"

"Ini kan gara-gara kau, Ahominecchi!"

"Hah, jangan salahkan aku, bodoh! Salahkan otakku yang pas-pasan ini! Aku juga kan manusia, wajar kalau aku lupa sekarang sedang puasa kan!"

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menciumku, Ahominecchi! Kau kan bisa melakukannya nanti malam setelah buka-ssu!"

"Dasar bodoh kau, Ryouta," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba menyela pertikaian 'suami-istri' tersebut, "Apa kau sadar kalau kau baru menyerahkan dirimu pada seekor '_panther_', hah?"

Si penyela ternyata adalah Haizaki yang tengah menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya. Tidak diketahui keadaan Kuroko, tidur, pingsan, atau malah sudah 'meninggal'.

"Eh, ada apa dengan Tetsuyacchi?" tanya Kise heboh sambil memeriksa kening Kuroko.

"Tetsuyacchi?" tanya Aomine bingung dalam bisikan.

"Hanya tidur. Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari _property_ku, Ryouta."

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku-ssu! Tetsuyacchi kan saudaraku, sudah sepantasnya aku cemas!"

"Terserah kau saja." Kemudian Haizaki melengos pergi dari si pasangan bodoh, Aomine dan Kise.

Tiba-tiba Kise merasakan hawa panas yang mengerikan tengah menguar di dekatnya. Saat melirik, Aomine sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya.

"A-aominecchi, ada apa-ssu? Ingat, sekarang sedang puasa-ssu. Kau harus mengendalikan emosimu, hahaha," kata Kise canggung.

Dengan geram Aomine berkata. "Kau tidak hanya memarahiku atas kelupaanku hari ini, tapi juga kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Tetsu itu saudaramu. Apa maksudnya ini, Ryouta~?" Diucapkan dengan nada riang tetapi mengerikan. Kise kembali tertawa canggung. "Kise, bersiaplah setelah tarawih nanti. Akan aku pastikan kau mandi besar lagi dini hari nanti," kata Aomine sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi menuju ruang ganti.

"Tidak!" teriak Kise seperti anak perempuan sambil menarik Aomine. "Jangan, jangan mandi besar lagi! Aku mohon! Dingin sekali-ssu! Dan maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu tentang Tetsuyacchi! Aominecchi!" Aomine tidak peduli, dia tetap berjalan dengan 'gagah' menuju ruang ganti.

.

Di ruang UKS.

"Hah.. Haizaki-kun... panas sekali..."

"Ck, jangan banyak protes! Nikmati saja!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak kuat."

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana, hah?"

"Tolong lebih cepat."

"Ya~"

"Ah, agak ke atas sedikit."

"Begini?"

"Haizaki-kun memang hebat."

"Ya~"

"Ahh... enak..."

"Kau yang enak sedangkan aku pegal mengipasi terus begini! Lagipula kenapa sih AC-nya rusak saat seperti ini!"

"Haizaki-kun, tolong jangan marah-marah. Ingat, sekarang sedang puasa."

* * *

**My first AoKi ever, woah! Dan apa hubungan Haizaki n Kuroko? Silakan diterka sendiri2, hhe...**

**Oh ya, yang bagian olahraga saat perut kosong (dari buku yg aq baca) lebih bagus untuk pembentukan/pengurusan tubuh. Silakan dipraktekan tapi emang bakal lebih capek sih.  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja, tolong cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


	44. Kacau (Akashi vs Ogiwara & Kuroko)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Published: 25 Juli**

**Requested by: Yuna Seijuurou, Myadorabletetsuya  
**

**Note: Bisa dibilang ini lanjutan chapter 29 yg judulnya "Anak Nakal", tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Nijimura 31, others 4**

* * *

**.**

**Kacau (Akashi vs Ogiwara & Kuroko)**

**.**

"Minna-san, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan dua teman baru. Yang tertua," –Nijimura-sensei menunjuk laki-laki yang berambut agak gelap- "namanya adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro. Adiknya... Hei, kenapa malu-malu?" kata Nijimura ramah sambil menarik yang bertubuh agak kecil ke depan. "Yang ini adik sepupu Ogiwara-kun, namanya Furihata Kouki. Eh?" Selesai diperkenalkan, Kouki kembali bersembunyi di belakang punggung Shigehiro.

"Sensei, Kouki agak pemalu," kata Ogiwara dengan suara agak kencang. Nijimura memaklumi sebab bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapat murid pemalu.

"Kalau begitu..." Nijimura-sensei melihat sekelilingnya mencari bangku untuk kedua pendatang baru.

Di kelas yang terbilang luas ini hanya tersedia 4 meja bundar. Bangku pertama ditempati Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki. Meja kedua ditempati Murasakibara Atsushi dan Midorima Shintarou. Meja ketiga ditempati Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Meja keempat ditempati Akashi Seijuro. Awalnya Seijuro duduk bersama Daiki, tetapi Daiki tidak tahan dengan sifat diktator Seijuro, sehingga dia memilih duduk bersama Shougo dan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sendiri tidak duduk di lantai seperti teman lainnya sebab Shougo memangkunya, untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal; tubuh Tetsuya termasuk mungil dibanding yang lainnya sehingga Shougo dengan senang selalu 'meminjam' kepala Tetsuya sebagai bantalan dagunya untuk digunakan tidur. Biarpun Shougo punya kebiasaan pegang-pegang pantat Tetsuya, mereka berdua termasuk teman dekat, sedekat Atsushi dan cemilannya. Sedangkan Seijuro; dia duduk di atas meja sebab dia merasa 'tempat' tinggi lebih tepat untuknya.

"Ogiwara-kun, Furihata-kun, duduk bersama Akashi-kun ya."

"_Hai_, Sensei. Ayo duduk, Kouki," kata Shigehiro semangat sambil memegang tangan saudaranya dan menariknya ke meja mereka. Dalam perjalanan yang terasa lama bagi Kouki, dia bersapa dengan Tetsuya yang merupakan tetangganya.

Kouki yang tidak begitu memerhatikan meja mereka (sebab dia selalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung Shigehiro), terkaget saat melihat meja yang ternyata diduduki seseorang. Dia makin mengeratkan pegangaannya pada seragam Shigehiro.

"Hei, turun dari meja! Gak sopan tahu!" teriak Shigehiro dengan suara nyaring. Lainnya, termasuk Nijimura-sensi, menatap Shigehiro dengan kaget sebab ada yang berani membentak 'si raja'.

Seijuro tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia dengan gagahnya duduk bersila di atas meja. Perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya pada si 'pemberani'.

Melihat wajah dan mata Seijuro yang memang mengerikan, membuat Kouki menangis tiba-tiba. "Hiro-nii... hiks...takut."

"Eh, Kouki takut? Gara-gara dia, ya?" tanya Shigehiro sambil berusaha menghapus air mata Kouki yang semakin deras keluar. "Kamu!" -Shigehiro menunjuk wajah Seijuro- "Kamu bikin sepupu aku nangis nih! Tanggung jawab!"

Seijuro bergerak, bukan untuk turun dari meja melainkan berdiri di atas meja. "Gak mau. Siapa suruh punya sepupu cengeng. Lagian, kehebatan aku kan bikin orang nangis," kata Seijuro bangga.

"Gak mau tahu, pokoknya tanggung jawab!" Kali ini Shigehiro ikut naik ke atas meja.

Melihat dua muridnya yang sepertinya akan bertengkar, Nijimura mendekati meja mereka. "Anak-anak, jangan..."

"Sensei jangan ikut-ikutan!" teriak dan bentak Shigehiro dan Seijuro bersamaan. Bahkan tatapan Seijuro pada sensei berumur 31 tahun tersebut membuatnya gemetar ketakutan juga.

Mendengar suara bentakan tadi membuat tangisan Kouki makin kencang. Shougo yang tidak peduli dengan keributan tadi terbangun kaget saat bantalan dagunya (red: kepala Tetsuya) bergerak tiba-tiba. Tetsuya yang memang cukup dewasa dibandingkan lainnya mengeluarkan saputangannya kemudian memberikannya pada Kouki, kemudian dia ikut naik ke atas meja.

"Seijuro-kun nakal, bikin Kouki-kun nangis juga," Kuroko, si pembela Shigehiro dan Kouki , dengan nada dan wajah datar berkata.

"Tetsuya, jangan ikut-ikutan. Kamu masih kecil," kata Seijuro sambil mendorong pelan dada Tetsuya.

Untunglah Tetsuya tidak sampai terjungkal dari meja, tetapi Tetsuya merasa direndahkan saat Seijuro mendorongnya tadi. Tidak terima, Tetsuya mendorongnya. Seijuro balas mendorong, berakibat badan Tetsuya bertabrakan dengan badan Shigehiro. Keduanya terjatuh dari meja.

"Tetsuyacchi!/Tetsu-kun!/Hiro-nii!" teriak Ryouta, Satsuki, dan Kouki bersamaan.

Ketiganya mendekat pada Shigehiro dan Tetsuya, bermaksud memeriksa keadaan keduanya. "Jangan ikut-ikutan!" Bahkan Tetsuya yang jarang bersuara pun ikut membentak ketiganya.

Keadaan semakin memanas. Tangisan Kouki makin kencang. Ryouta dan Satsuki ikut menangis. Sebagai teman yang mengaku sahabat Tetsuya, bentakan tadi sangatlah menyayat hati mereka.

Shigehiro dan Tetsuya kembali naik ke atas meja, keduanya bekerja sama menjatuhkan Seijuro dari atas meja. Akan tetapi kali ini tidak hanya saling dorong, bahkan saling jambak dan tarik seragam. Rambut mereka berantakan, entah berapa helai rambut yang berterbangan di udara. Di bawah mereka Daiki dan Shougo menyemangati Tetsuya agar tidak mau kalah dari si setan merah. Hanya Shintarou dan Atsushi yang masih cukup tenang dengan tetap menonton dari atas meja meraka. Walau tak bersuara, dalam hati sebenarnya keduanya berdoa agar yang jatuh adalah Seijuro. Seijuro melawan Shigehiro dan Tetsuya seperti menyaksikan pertandingan sumo junior.

Nijimura-sensei mulai merasa pusing. Hari ini barulah hari pertama di bulan yang baru tetapi keributan sudah terjadi. Suara tangis, sorakan menyemangati, suara kunyahan cemilan, suara saling bentak, membuat kesabaran Nijimura-sensei mulai menipis. Inginnya memberhentikan kekacauan ini dengan berteriak kencang, tetapi kewajibannya sebagai guru mengharamkan hal tersebut. Ingin melerai, Daiki dan Shougo pastilah berbuat anarkis padanya dengan melempari apapun padanya, termasuk kursi. Menyaksikan kekacauan dan majalah porno adalah kesenangan mereka.

Doa Nijimura-sensei agar perkelahian berhenti terkabul, dengan cara Tetsuya dan Shigehiro menjadi pihak yang kalah. Ryouta dan Satsuki berlari menghampiri Tetsuya, air mata belum berhenti dari mata mereka.

Melihat sepupunya diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Kouki kesal. Walau takut, dia menarik kaki Seijuro yang masih berdiri gagah di atas meja. Seijuro yang sudah lelah langsung hilang keseimbangan. Dia terjatuh, pantat terlebih dahulu, di atas meja dengan suara debaman keras.

Awalnya Seijuro hanya diam, lama-kelamaan matanya memerah, agak membengkak, kemudian tangisannya pecah.

"Huwaa... sakit!" Seijuro selalu terlihat hebat. Suatu kejadian langka melihatnya menangis meraung seperti ini.

Daiki dan Shougo bersorak senang. "Hore! Hidup Kouki! Hidup Kouki!"

Shigehiro (yang sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi) menghampiri sepupunya dan dengan bangga menepuk pundaknya. "Kamu hebat, Hiro-nii bangga sama kamu." Kouki tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Akan tetapi kekacaun belum selesai saat tiba-tiba mainan 'berterbangan'. Pelakunya adalah Seijuro yang melempari mainan ke segala arah. Lemparannya sangat tepat sasaran, mengenai kepala masing-masing penghuni kelas, termasuk Atsushi, Shintarou, dan Nijimura-sensei.

Hari pertama di awal bulan ini berakhir dengan Nijimura-sensei yang demam mendadak karena kekacauan di kelas tercintanya, yaitu saling lempar mainan antara Seijuro melawan Shigehiro dan Tetsuya; Daiki dan Shougo yang bersorak menyemangati; tangisan Kouki, Ryouta, Satsuki, kali ini ditambah Atsushi yang cemilannya tumpah dan kacamata Shintarou yang retak.

* * *

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja, tolong cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


	45. GOL! (AkaKuro)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Published: 31 Agustus  
Requested by: Wookie (guest)  
**

* * *

**.**

**GOL! (AkaKuro)**

**.**

'_Hari ini pasti Tetsuya sedang sakit_'. Begitu pikir Akashi yang sedang enak-enaknya menyantap makan siangnya di kantin sekolah bersama para budaknya, siapa lagi selain Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara, dan Midorima.

Pasalnya, seorang pendiam seperti Kuroko Tetsuya, baru saja melakukan tindakan tergila yang bahkan orang gila manapun akan berpikir 1000 kali untuk melakukannya. Apa yang Kuroko lakukan barusan tentu saja mendapat protes dari kelima teman dekatnya tadi, termasuk beberapa siswa dan siswi yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada si kapten berambut merah itu. Tidak sedikit yang menyemburkan makanan atau minuman dalam mulutnya ke wajah teman di depannya, beberapa bahkan sempat-sempatnya bersiul dan bertepuk tangan menyemangati Kuroko.

Kembali lagi terdengar nada dari TOA sekolah, menyuarakan suara datar Kuroko, "_Kepada Akashi Seijuurou-kun, berdasarkan apa yang yang aku sampaikan barusan, aku harap segera mendapat jawabannya setelah pulang sekolah hari ini di lapangan sepak bola. Terima kasih!" _Ucapannya tadi diakhiri dengan terdengarnya nada saat _mic_ dan pengeras suara yang dimatikan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, semuanya seakan menahan nafas masing-masing. Sampai kemudian terdengar suara gaduh. Ada yang bersorak "Kita harus lihat!" ada pula para siswi yang tak tanggung-tanggung langsung menangis.

Anggota GoM, sudah dapat dipastikan bagaimana reaksi mereka. Kise langsung berlari keluar kantin sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Momoi, keduanya menangis meraung; Aomine diam di tempatnya tetapi matanya masih bulat menatap spreaker; Midorima pura-pura membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sudah retak akibat keterkejutan tadi; dan Murasakibara melupakan sejenak cemilannya dan sedang membujuk Akashi "Ne~ Aka-chin... nanti jawabannya tidak ya. Kalau kau menjawab tidak aku berjanji akan selalu patuh pada Aka-chin."

Sayangnya, Akashi seakan menulikan telinga. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan sambil memasang senyum sangat tipis keluar dari kantin dengan gagahnya.

.

Akhirnya waktu sekolah berakhir. Nyaris 100% warga SMP Teiko sudah berkumpul di sekeliling lapangan sepak bola. Handphone di tangan, mengabadikan hari bersejarah dan tergila yang pernah ada. Isak tangis beberapa siswi masih terdengar jelas diantara keheningan yang menulikan.

Di tengah lapangan sepak bola sudah berdiri Akashi dan Kuroko yang berdiri berhadapan. Tidak ada yang berbicara, kecuali saat Akashi berkata, "Ryouta kemari." Kise, matanya masih merah oleh air mata, mendekat pada kaptennya tersebut. Akashi menyerahkan sebuah bola sepak padanya sambil berkata, "Aku tahu kau hebat dalam berolahraga jadi kau harus bangga bahwa kau yang aku tunjuk untuk melakukan tugas mulia ini. Jadi Ryouta, aku perintahkan kau untuk memasukkan bola ini ke gawang. Bila tidak masuk, aku akan menggunduli rambut jagungmu itu." Tentu saja obrolan tadi hanya terdengar oleh Kise.

"Iya-ssu," jawab Kise lirih dan sangat tidak terima, tetapi takut pada kaptennya. Kise meletakkan bola di tanah. Mengambil ancang-ancang ke belakang, dan dalam tendangan seperlunya bola tersebut...

"GOL!" teriak seluruh 'penonton'. Ada yang sedih ada pula yang gembira, Kise dan Momoi langsung berpelukan sambil menangis lagi, Aomine membentak-bentak tak jelas dengan bahasa kasar, Murasakibara menginjak-injak cemilannya, dan Midorima sedang berjongkok sambil menggaruk tanah.

Kenapa dengan mereka? Jawabannya adalah dengan masuknya tadi ke gawang berarti resmi sudah...

Akashi menerima Kuroko menjadi _partner in love_-nya.

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih," ucap Kuroko lembut sambil berjalan mendekat pada Akashi dan menautkan jemari tangannya dengan Akashi.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Bukan Akashi-kun lagi, Tetsuya, tetapi Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko tersenyum hangat. "Dan Tetsuya maaf karena tadi aku meminta bantuan Ryouta. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa sepak bola?"

.

.

.

**Omake**

Makan siang yang sedang berlangsung khidmat tiba-tiba dibisingkan dengan suara datar Kuroko yang bergema memalui pengeras suara (red: TOA).

"Maaf mengganggu makan siang minna-san. Hari ini, saya Kuroko Tetsuya murid kelas 3D, ingin menyatakan perasaan saya pada seseorang yang sangat hebat, berjasa banyak, dan selalu menjadi panutan saya. Akashi Seijuuro-kun, aku menyukaimu, suka seperti seorang laki-laki menyukai perempuan dan sebaliknya. Aku ingin tahu jawaban Akashi-kun hari ini di lapangan sepak bola. Bila Akashi-kun menerimaku, tolong masukkan bola yang sudah aku persiapkan ke dalam gawang. Bila kau menolakku, rusakkan bola itu dengan gunting Akashi-kun. Aku harap aku mendapat jawaban bagus dari Akashi-kun." Hening beberapa detik. "Akashi-kun, aku menyukaimu."

Itulah yang menyebabkan kebisingan di kantin hari ini, pernyataan cinta terdatar dan terberani dalam sejarah Teiko, dan yang membuat Akashi berpikir, '_Hari ini pasti Tetsuya sedang sakit_'.

* * *

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja, tolong cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


	46. Cold (OgiAka)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Published: 6 September  
Requested by: Yuna Seijuurou  
**

* * *

**.**

******Cold (AkaOgi)**

**.**

"Akashi sakit?!" ujar para pemain Rakuzan setelah mendengar penuturan 'kakak' mereka, Reo-nee.

"Ah, itu kata Sei-chan. Dia mengirimiku pesan kalau dia tidak akan ikut berlatih hari ini, katanya suhu tubuhnya sampai 39,1 derajat. Sepertinya flu sebab kemarin kan kita berlatih di bawah hujan," terang Mibuchi.

Anggota lainnya hanya terdiam, tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di benak mereka bahwa kapten Rakuzan satu itu bisa sampai sakit, apalagi hanya flu yang dimana hanya dialah yang terserang.

"Hah, ada-ada saja. Untunglah sekarang hari Jumat jadi dia bisa beristirahat penuh," kata Eikichi sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja latihannya." Ajakan Eikichi tadi disambut anggukan dari anggota tim Rakuzan.

Akan tetapi dari semuanya, ada salah satu pemain yang terlihat paling khawatir.

.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... ada yang datang menjengukku?" tanya Akashi pada pelayan yang memberi kabar padanya tadi.

"_Hai_, Seijuurou-sama. Ia bilang ia adalah salah satu rekan tim basket Seijuurou-sama," jelas si pelayan tadi.

"Suruh dia masuk." Perintah Akashi dijawab anggukan dari si pelayan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tamu Akashi datang. Dengan masih memakai seragam Rakuzan, dia menghampiri Akashi yang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya di bawah selimut tebal. Di keningnya terdapat kain basah untuk meredakan panas tubuhnya.

Dengan agak lemas Akashi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, tetapi Ogiwara mendorongnya kembali. "Berbaring saja, aku hanya sebentar kok." Akashi hanya mampu menurut karena kepalanya yang ternyata semakin pusing gara-gara berusaha duduk barusan.

"Aku kesal sekarang," tutur Akashi tiba-tiba yang mengundang tanda tanya bagi Ogiwara, "Aku sekarang pasti terlihat lemah."

Ogiwara tertawa. "Akashi, bahkan saat seperti inipun egomu itu tetap tinggi ya?"

"Berisik," balas Akashi ketus. "Apa maumu kemari selain menertawaiku?"

"Ck, kau ini tidak bisa berbicara lebih manis ya? Aku kemari karena cemas padamu, selain itu juga karena aku punya perasaan kau tidak ada yang menjenguk selain aku, kan?"

Perkataan Ogiwara tadi sangat tepat sasaran, benar-benar menyindirnya dengan sangat halus. Tanpa sadar mata Akashi terasa berat dan panas, dalam detik selanjutanya air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Akashi menangis dalam diam dan Ogiwara melihat air mata itu dalam diam pula, tidak berkomentar apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengganti air kompresan dengan yang baru.

"Sialan, kenapa kau harus bertanya seperti itu?" Ogiwara tak menjawab. Dia kemudian duduk di kasur tepat di sebelah kepala Akashi, punggungnya bersandar pada kepala kasur. Dia memegang kepala Akashi dan memijitnya lembut, membantunya mengurangi rasa pusingnya. "Brengsek!" Kembali rutuk Akashi sambil tetap menangis tak bersuara. Dia pun tidak menepis tangan Ogiwara, membiarkannya memijit kepalanya. Di benak Ogiwara tidak terbersit sedikitpun niatan untuk bertanya kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu walau dia sebenarnya sangat penasaran.

Dalam setengah jam ke depan, keduanya tetap tak bersuara. Ogiwara masih setia memijit kepala Akashi. Terlihat Akashi sepertinya sudah tertidur walau sesekali air mata masih mengalir dan dia seperti membisikkan nama-nama tertentu, seperti Tetsuya, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Satsuki. Kalau Ogiwara adalah orang jahat dia pasti akan mengambil gambar Akashi yang sedang sekarat ini dan mempublikasikannya di mading sekolah. Sayangnya Ogiwara tidak sekejam itu.

Lima belas menit selanjutnya berlalu. Saatnya Ogiwara pulang sebab sepertinya Akashi sudah tertidur lelap. Sebelum pulang, Ogiwara mengganti kembali air kompres dan meletakkannya di atas dahi Akashi. Dia kemudian mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Namun dia bersumpah, sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup sepenuhnya, dia mendengar Akashi berguman dengan sangat lirih...

"Kaa-san..."

* * *

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja, tolong cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


	47. Aku Menyukaimu (KuroMomo)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Published: 17 September**

* * *

**.**

**********Aku Menyukaimu (KuroMomo)**

**.**

"Momoi-san, bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar denganmu? Berdua saja?" ajak Kuroko dengan suara berbisik.

"Tentu saja Tetsu-kun. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Momoi sambil mengekor di belakang Kuroko.

"..."

Momoi dibuat bingung sebab yang dia peroleh adalah tatapan tajam dari Kuroko, "Tetsu-kun, kenapa diam? Kau tidak sakit kan?"

Sambil menatap tajam mata Momoi, Kuroko berucap, "Maaf Momoi-san aku sedang mengumpulkan keberanianku dulu."

"Eh?" tanya Momoi dalam nada suara antara bingung dan senang. Dalam hati Momoi mulai berharap Kuroko akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan kemudian...

"Aku...aku menyukaimu."

"Tetsu-kun?!" Bukan main senangnya Momoi saat mendengar kalimat sakral tersebut.

"Kau wanita yang menawan, kuat, cantik, baik hati. Oleh karena itu," Kuroko tiba-tiba memegang erat tangan Momoi dan berlutut tepat dihadapannya, "Aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku." Pernyataan Kuroko terdengar sangat tegas.

"Eh..Tetsu-kun kenapa tiba-tiba..." ucap Momoi sangsi padahal dalam hati Momoi sudah mengiyakan.

"Aku serius! Aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku!" Kuroko berteriak cukup keras. Bila saat ini ada orang lain dekat mereka, dipastikan mereka akan dibuat bingung oleh suara lantangnya barusan.

Sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan Kuroko, dengan malu-malu Momoi berkata, "Tapi kita masih SMA..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Kuroko berteriak sambil menarik tangan Momoi lagi sehingga jarak wajah Kuroko dan Momoi tidak lebih dari 15 cm. "Kau akan menjadi pendampingku di negeri yang akan aku bangun nanti!"

"Tetsu-kun..." Momoi mulia menitikkan air mata bahagia. Akan tetapi ada yang janggal dalam ucapan Kuroko barusan. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Negeri yang akan kau bangun? Tetsu-kun, maksudmu apa?"

"Momoi-san..." Kuroko berdiri dari posisi berlututnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dengan tangan Momoi dan kembali pada wajah datarnya yang biasa, "Bagaimana dengan intonasiku barusan?"

"Eh? In-intonasi?" nada bicara Momoi mulai bergetar, antara khawatir dan bingung.

Kembali dengan datar dan tanpa merasa bersalah, Kuroko berkata, "Aku sedang melatih intonasiku untuk mengisi suara Ren Hakuryuu-san di serial Magi Season 2 nanti. Apakah intonasiku sudah bagus? ... Momoi-san kenapa menangis?"

"Tetsu-kun jahat!" Momoi berlari sambil menangis hebat. "Tetsu-kun kejam!"

* * *

**Sedang dalam mode Magi & KnB. Kalau ada yg ngikutin manga Magi pasti tahu scene ini. Magi & KnB, cepatlah tayang!  
Oh ya, kalau ga ngikutin Magi, Ren Hakuryuu & Kuroko Tetsuya _seiyuu-_nya sama.  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja, tolong cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


	48. Kenapa Selalu Mereka! (HaiKuro)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Published: 20 September  
Requested by: Myadorabletetsuya  
**

* * *

**.**

**********Kenapa Selalu Mereka?! (Haizaki x Kuroko)**

**.**

Waktu istirahat siang yang paling dinanti seluruh siswa Teiko akhirnya tiba. Seluruh anggota GoM termasuk Momoi duduk bersama di kantin untuk menyantap makan siang. Akan tetapi ketenangan makan siang mereka diganggu oleh kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

"Hoi Tetsuya, kau sedang makan apa? Sepertinya enak. Aku minta ya," kata Haizaki sambil dengan seenaknya mengambil baso dari kotak bekal Kuroko tanpa menunggu izin darinya.

"Ah, Haizaki-_kun_ jangan diambil," cegah Kuroko sambil berusaha mengambil basonya dari tangan Haizaki, tetapi sayang baso tersebut sudah masuk ke pencernaan Haizaki.

"Milik orang lain memang lebih enak ya," kata Haizaki sambil membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan jempolnya dengan gaya agak sensual.

"Oy, Haizaki. Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak mengganggu Tetsu? Kau tidak lihat kami sedang makan siang dengan tenang lalu kau datang mengganggu, hah?" ucap Aomine dengan nada tidak menyenangkan yang diberi anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

Yang dikatakan oleh Aomine adalah benar sebab selama beberapa hari ini Haizaki semakin gencar 'mengganggu' Kuroko. Sebetulnya tidak bisa dikatakan benar-benar mengganggu sebab Kuroko tampak biasa-biasa saja. Respon yang dia berikan selalu datar dan dengan segera membuat Haizaki lelah karena tidak mendapat tanggapan yang diinginkannya.

Namun kali ini kesabaran Haizaki menguap cepat. Perkataan Aomine tadi membuatnya kesal dan kekesalannya dia tumpahkan dengan menarik Kuroko dari kursinya dan tangan satunya membawa serta kotak bekal Kuroko.

Sebelum Haizaki membawanya keluar dari kantin, dengan cepat Akashi yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko menarik lengan Kuroko yang satunya. Tanpa memandang keduanya dan masih dalam posisi duduk manis, Akashi berkata, "Jangan seenaknya membawa Tetsuya dari hadapan kami. Kau pukir kau siapa? Perhatikan posisimu."

"Apa?! Oy Sei-"

Perkataan Haizaki terputus saat Kuroko berkata, "Tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu, Akashi-_kun_, itu terdengar kasar. Dan tolong lepaskan tanganku." Akashi memutar kepalanya menghadap pada Kuroko. "Akashi-kun, tanganku... tolong."

"Kurokocchi, seharusnya bukan Akashicchi yang melepas tanganmu, tetapi dia," kata Kise sambil menunjuk Haizaki. "Jadi Shougo-_kun_, bisakah-"

Lagi-lagi perbincangan terputus kali ini oleh suara cukup gaduh saat Haizaki dengan beraninya memaksa Akashi melepas cengkeraman jemarinya dari lengan Kuroko dan kali ini berhasil. "Seharusnya yang tahu posisi itu adalah kalian! Dia pacarku, seharusnya aku yang punya waktu lebih banyak dengannya!"

Keenam lainnya terbengong kaget. Sulit mencerna pembicaraan barusan. Bahkan saat Kuroko dibawa keluar dari kantin, tak satupun yang menghentikannya, termasuk Akashi. _Emperor eye_-nya untuk pertama kalinya gagal 'melihat'

.

"_Kuso_! _Kuso_! _Kuso_!" rutuk Haizaki sambil menarik kencang tangan Kuroko, tidak memedulikan pandangan murid lain yang menatap mereka dengan bingung. Tak lupa tangan satunya memegang kotak bekal yang isinya masih setengahnya. "Selalu seperti ini! Ada apa dengan mereka, seenaknya menahan kau agar selalu bersama mereka! Dan kau, Tetsuya!" Haizaki tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan berbalik sehingga Kuroko menabrak dadanya. "Kau itu milikku! Kenapa selalu saja kau mendahulukan mereka daripada aku, hah? Sekarang aku tanya padamu, kapan waktumu untukku?"

Sambil menggosok hidungnya, Kuroko hanya berguman, "Maaf," tanpa berani memandang mata Haizaki.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang aku harapkan. Dan sepertinya kau belum memberi tahu mereka tentang hubungan kita. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan memberi tahu mereka, bukan?" Kuroko hanya menunduk.

Inginnya kembali mengeluarkan isi hatinya saat tiba-tiba Haizaki memegang perutnya dan mengaduh pelan, seperti sedang kesakitan. "Aww, ada apa dengan perutku?"

Kali ini Kuroko buka suara, "Ah, Haizaki-_kun_, sepertinya baso tadi sudah bereaksi. Bukankah sudah aku katakan jangan diambil. Baso tadi sudah jatuh ke lantai. Karena aku masih makan jadi aku sisihkan dahulu, belum sempat membuangnya."

"Sialan kau, Tetsuya! Seharusnya kau katakan sebelum aku mengambilnya," protes Haizaki sambil berjongkok memegang perutnya.

"Mungkin ini karma karena Haizaki-_kun_ mengambilnya tanpa izin."

"Mengambil sesuatu dari milikku bukan kesalahan," bela Haizaki.

Malas berdebat, Kuroko menarik pelan tangan Haizaki menuju UKS. "Ayo kita ke UKS, Haizaki-_kun_. Pasti di sana ada obat sakit perut. Dan bukankah kau ingin berdua denganku?" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis yang cukup membuat Haizaki tersipu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju UKS sambil saling bergandengan tangan, Haizaki berkata, "Tetsuya, aku 'lapar'."

Kuroko melirik kotak bekalnya yang dia ingat masih tersisa cukup banyak. "Baiklah, nanti aku suapi."

Haizaki tersenyum setan. Tanpa keduanya sadari kata lapar dan suapi yang dimaksudkan tadi mengandung makna berbeda.

* * *

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja, tolong cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


	49. Suap (AkaMido)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Published: 30 September  
Requested by: Puja Kerang Ajaib, chinatsura (guest)  
**

* * *

**Suap (AkaMido)**

**By: Calico Neko**

* * *

Seseorang yang sedang sakit sekarusnya mendapat perhatian yang baik, yang lembut, yang dapat membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari rasa sakitnya. Akan menyenangkan apabila yang merawatmu pun adalah seseorang yang pengertian, yang mengerti bagaimana merawat seseorang yang sedang sakit. Namun akan berbeda rasanya apabila yang merawatmu adalah sahabatmu yang notabene jarang berbuat baik padamu.

Terima kasih pada Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah seenaknya mengganggu ketenangan Midorima yang sedang beristirahat karena flu.

"Shintarou, buka mulutmu," pinta-lebih tepatnya perintah-Akashi pada si sahabat yang sedang sakit tersebut.

"Tidak mau," kata Midorima, keras kepala.

"Shintarou, aku perintahkan padamu untuk membuka mulutmu," perintah si kapten tim basket Teiko itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi Midorima mengatakan, "Aku tidak mau, Akashi. Jangan memaksaku, uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

Akashi memghembuskan nafasnya. "Lihat, flumu parah. Kalau kau tidak mau makan bubur ini sekarang juga kau tidak akan bisa minum obat dan kau tidak akan cepat sembuh."

"Uhuk uhuk... Aku bilang-"

Ucapan Midorima terputus saat Akashi tanpa pemberitahuan apapun langsung menyuapi-tepatnya menjejalkan-sesendok bubur hangat ke dalam mulut Midorima. Mau tak mau Midorima menelannya.

Akashi tersenyum puas. "Bagaimana, Shintarou, bubur buatanku enak bukan?"

Hening. Hingga kemudian Midorima dengan malu-malu menjawab, "Iya. Ta-tapi ini karena aku sedang sakit, makanya buburnya terasa enak, _nodayo_."

Senyum Akashi semakin lebar. Bahkan saat sedang sakit seperti ini pun dia tetap _tsundere_. "Buka lagi mulutmu."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri. Oy Akashi! Uhuk uhuk..."

Midorima hendak merebut mangkuk bubur dari tangan Akashi. Sayangnya dia sama keras kepalanya dengan Midorima. Akashi dengan mudahnya mengangkat mangkuk bubur, jauh dari jangkauan tangan Midorima.

"Tidak, kau sedang sakit. Biar aku yang suapi."

"Aka-"

"Atau kau lebih suka aku menyuapimu langsung dari mulut ke mulut ya, agar sekaligus menutup mulutmu itu agar tidak banyak berkomentar?" Midorima yang sedang lemah hanya mampu tercengang. "Ah, sepertinya menarik juga ya."

"Jangan bercanda Akashi! Kemarikan mangkuknya! Lagipula kau tidak akan berani menyuapiku dengan cara seperti itu, _nodayo_. Kau pintar memerintah, pasti tadi hanya gertakan, kan?"

Senyum setan di bibir Akashi makin berkembang. Dia mengambil bubur sesendok dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri, tak lupa meletakkan mangkuk ke atas meja yang berletak di sebelah tempat tidur Midorima.

"Oy, Aka-"

Akashi memiting tubuh Midorima hingga tubuhnya tertidur menyamping di atas tempat tidurnya. Badannya yang lemah, ditambah Akashi yang menahan kedua lengannya, membuat Midorima tak mampu berkutik. Akashi pun memajukan kepalanya semakin mendekat pada kepala Midorima. Terlihat tatapan mata Akashi yang sepertinya serius dengan perbuatannya. Midorima malu sendiri saat menatap wajah sahabatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Tanpa disadarinya wajahnya telah memerah. Tatapan Akashi sangat menusuk namun entah mengapa Midorima tak mampu mengalihkan matanya dari mata tersebut.

Tanpa disadari Midorima, ujung hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri saat Akashi... menelan bubur tersebut ke dalam pencernaannya sendiri.

"A-Akashi!" teriak Midorima tidak terima saat Akashi melepas pitingannya dan mejauh dari atas tubuh Midorima.

"Ada apa Shintarou? Kau berharap aku benar-benar menyuapimu dari mulut ke mulut?" tanya Akashi kembali pada nada bicaranya yang datar sambil mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi diletakkannya di meja di sebelah tempat tidur Midorima. Kembali pada nada dinginnya, Akashi berkata, "Shintarou, aku perintahkan padamu untuk berhenti berdebat denganku dan buka mulutmu. Aku tidak terima kata tidak mau lagi."

Terima kasih pada niat baik tetapi mengerikan dari Akashi, Midorima mampu menghabiskan bubur yang disuapkan padanya oleh Akashi.

Sayangnya, niat baik dari Akashi tadi justru membuat Midorima tidak dapat beristirahat. Dalam pikirannya terus terpampang jelas wajah Akashi saat memiting tubuhnya serta saat menyuapinya.

"Ada apa denganku, _nodayo_?" Wajah Midorima yang merah karena demam sekarang kian memerah.

* * *

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


	50. Basket (AkaKuro)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

******Basket (AkaKuro)  
**By: Calico Neko  
**Published: 5 Oktober  
Requested by: Keita Lyssander, Yuna Seijuurou**  


* * *

"Akashi-kun, ayo kita bermain basket."

Itulah perkataan terakhir yang Akashi dengar sampai kemudian Momoi datang menghampirinya sambil menangis kencang. Akashi yakin sekali bahwa Momoi adalah gadis yang kuat, dia tak mungkin menangis untuk hal yang remeh.

"Akashi-kun!" teriak Momoi saat itu pada Akashi yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Akashi-kun... hiks... Tetsu-kun... Tetsu-kun..."

Omongan Momoi tak terdengar jelas. Akashi yang hendak menegurnya harus menahan kesalnya saat melihat Aomine yang tak lama kemudian berjalan dengan gontai menuju mereka berdua. Wajah Aomine terlihat merah dan berkat matanya, Akashi dapat memastikan bahwa Aomine baru menangis.

Akashi meremas kedua bahu Momoi yang ternyata bergetar hebat oleh isaknya. "Satsuki, tenanglah. Ada apa dengan Tetsuya?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Namun bukan Momoi yang menjawab, melainkan Aomine yang bahkan tak mampu menatap mata Akashi saat berbicara. "Tentang Tetsu. Kau ingat kan hari ini dia tak masuk sekolah karena sakit?" Akashi mengangguk. "Ibunya Tetsu mengabari, rumahnya kerampokan saat Tetsu sendirian di rumah dan ibunya sedang berbelanja. Ibu Tetsu mengabariku, bahwa Tetsu..." Aomine tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Suaranya sudah tenggelam oleh isaknya lagi. Tanpa menunggu waktu Akashi menarik tangan Momoi dan Aomine ke dalam mobilnya, menuju kediaman Kuroko.

.

Kediaman Kuroko ramai oleh tetangga, sanak saudara, serta pihak kepolisian. Keadaan begitu tegang, suara tangis dimana-mana. Terlihat ibu dari Kuroko pingsan dalam dekapan suaminya. Ketiga sahabat Kuroko tak tega untuk bertanya detailnya, namun sayup Akashi, Momoi, dan Aomine dapat mendengar perbincangan para tetangga Kuroko mengenai kejadian.

"Ya Tuhan, saya benar-benar tak tega pada Kuroko-san. Anaknya terbunuh karena berusaha membela diri dan menjaga harta bendanya. Siapa yang mengira Tetsuya-kun dapat bernasib naas seperti ini?" kata seorang ibu sambil menyeka pipinya dari air mata.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa si perampok sampai setega itu membacok leher Tetsuya-kun hingga terputus," sambung seorang ibu lainnya yang juga menangis tak kalah derasnya.

Akashi dan Aomine hanya mampu berdiri mematung, sedangkan Momoi langsung pingsan di tempat.

.

Akashi tak mampu berkata atau berbuat apapun setelahnya. Pasalnya dia belum menepati janjinya untuk bermain basket bersama Kuroko.

Akashi duduk di atas kasurnya, jemari tangannya yang berkeringat saling bertautan erat. Dia ingin menangis, namun entah mengapa air matanya tak mampu menetes setetespun. Dia sungguh menyesal saat itu tak menyanggupi ajakan Kuroko hanya karena alasan rekan bisnis ayahnya akan datang ke rumah dan mengajak makan malam bersama. Kalau saja dia tahu bahwa usia Kuroko sangat pendek... Sayangnya dia bukanlah Tuhan dan sehebat apapun mata dan otaknya, dia tak mampu memprediksi kematian seseorang.

Masih menyesali tindakannya sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dirasakan olehnya sesuatu menyapu kakinya. Saat itu ruangan gelap karena Akashi memang sengaja tak menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Dibuka kedua kelopak matanya dan samar dia dapat melihat benda bundar dekat kakinya, yang dia yakini adalah bola basketnya yang memang sengaja dia letakkan di dalam kamarnya.

Akashi meraihnya, tak memedulikan teksturnya yang sangat berbeda dari bola basket pada umumnya. Yang jelas, bola basketnya terasa basah. Penasaran mengapa bola basketnya bisa basah, Akashi menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Matanya membola seketika saat melihat benda bundar di tangannya. Itu bukanlah bola basket, sebab bola basket tak mungkin mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dan berbau besi, serta tak mungkin mengucapkan...

"Akashi-kun, ayo kita bermain basket."

* * *

**Wuah, 200 reviews! Makasih banyak atas supportnya, minna-san! Dan selamat pada BakaFujo yg udah menjadi pe-review ke 200!**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


	51. Pulang (Himuro x Kids Aka,Furi,Taka)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**********Pulang (Himuro x Kids!Aka,Furi,Taka)**  
By: Calico Neko  
**Published: 13 Oktober  
Requested by: **UseMyImagination  


* * *

Nafasnya terengah, keringat mengalir deras, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Namun dia tak menyerah, dia tetap mencari keberadaan mereka di tempat yang gelap ini. Tak memedulikan arah maupun tujuan, dia hanya terus berlari demi menemukan ketiga adiknya. Ditajamkannya pendengarannya, difokuskan penglihatannya, berharap menemukan kilatan warna merah, coklat, maupun hitam, walaupun dia yakin warna hitam akan sulit dia sadari di tempat gelap ini.

Entah sudah berapa jauh dia berlari. Dia seperti berputar di tempat dalam sebuah ruang tanpa batas. Tak ada siapapun, tak ada apapun, yang ada hanyalah udara.

"Sei-_chan_!" panggilnya nyaris berteriak.

"Kazu-_chan_!" Teriakannya yang kedua kali ini terdengar lebih keras.

"Kou-_chan_!" Di teriakanya yang ketiga, suaranya nyaris berubah menjadi isakan.

Ya, remaja pria yang sedari tadi berlari sambil meneriakkan ketiga nama yang berbeda kali ini benar-benar menjatuhkan air matanya ke pipinya. Dia frustasi, Himuro Tatsuya sungguh frustasi membayangkan ketiga adiknya yang sedang menangis. Ketiganya masih begitu kecil. Hanya berselang sekitar setahun dengan Sei-chan, alias Seijuurou, sebagai yang tertua pun sekarang masih berusia 6 tahun.

"_Kami-sama_... dimana adik-adikku?" teriaknya lagi, kali ini benar-benar tak mampu menahan suara isaknya. "Ini _Oni-chan_!"

Saat itulah Tatsuya melihatnya, sebuah pintu berwarna merah yang berdiri sendiri tanpa ada penyangga dinding apalagi bangunan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu tersebut. Dekat, dan terus mendekat, dan langkah kakinya kian dipercepat ketika dia mendengar suara isak tangis di balik pintu merah tersebut.

Dengan tergesa dia membukanya, menemukan tiga bocah yang sedari tadi dia cari.

Bocah pertama adalah yang berambut cokelat, Kouki. Dia adalah adik terkecilnya, menangis tak bersuara walau lengan bajunya basah oleh air matanya. Bocah kedua adalah yang berambut hitam, Kazunari. Dia adalah adik kedua Tatsuya yang menangis paling kencang sambil meneriakkan "_Oni-chan_!" berkali-kali. Bocah ketiga adalah adik tertuanya, Seijuurou. Berbeda dengan keduanya, dia adalah yang selalu berusaha untuk tegar. Tak menangis, hanya menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil adiknya.

Tatsuya melangkah mendekat, melepaskan tangannya dari kenop pintu yang kemudian pintu tersebut menutup pelan di balik punggungnya. Ketiga adiknya mendongak dan secara bersamaan Kouki dan Kazunari melepas genggaman tangan Seijuurou dan beralih memeluk lengan kakak mereka sambil mengeraskan isakan tangis masing-masing.

Seijuurou mendekat perlahan sambil berbisik, "Tatsuya-_nii_ kenapa lama? Kouki dan Kazunari ketakutan." Tatsuya hanya mampu tersenyum simpul sambil mengecup puncak kepala ketiganya.

Dengan Kazunari digendong di lengan kanannya, Kouki di lengan kirinya, dan Seijuurou berjalan di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam erat bajunya, ketiganya melangkah menuju pintu merah yang masih berdiri di sana.

Sebelum Seijuuro membuka kenop pintu, Tatsuya berkata, "Saatnya kita pulang, bertemu _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_."

Pintu merah terbuka, memperlihatkan cahaya menyilaukan yang tadi sama sekali tak ada.

.

.

_Piiiiiiip_

"_Sensei_, detak jantung pasien berhenti berdetak!"

"Apa?! Berikan-"

Si dokter tak mampu melanjutkan perintahnya saat secara mengejutkan pintu ruang _ICU _menjeblak terbuka, dengan salah seorang suster memberi pengumuman mengejutkan bagi seisi ruang.

"_Sensei_, ketiga pasien yang adalah adik dari pasien bernama Himuro Tatsuya dinyatakan meninggal dunia!"

Diketahui kemudian, keempatnya meninggal dunia dalam waktu yang bersamaan sambil meninggalkan senyum tipis di bibir masing-masing.

* * *

**Berhubung sedang galau dan masih dalam mode _Insidious 2_, maka terciptalah fic ini. Padahal ide awalnya lebih _dark_ dari ini loh.  
Oh ya, ada yang nyadar ga knp adik2nya aq pilih Akashi, Furihata, Takao?  
**

**Makasih udah baca & (terutama) review, fave, follow fic ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk requestannya. Pairing (dan yg reader-tachi harapkan terjadi pada chara(s) tsb) is from you, I just write it. Yg request pairing aja cantumin genrenya ya. Maaf kalo di bagian 'requested by' ada nama yg lupa aq cantumin.  
**


End file.
